Reincarnation of god : rise of the hakaishin
by Ryuki akagami
Summary: Bukan manusia,, iblis,, malaikat,, dan bukan bagian dari dunia...hanya ingin mengetahui jati dirinya... Gak pandai bikin sumary...naruxharem maybe...godlike Pharaoh...white Lucifer
1. Chapter 1

Bertahun tahun yang lalu,, perang besar antar ras terjadi. Perang yang dimulai karena ulah iblis. Lucifer,, mantan malaikat yang dilaknat sang **kami** karena ia tak patuh kepadaNYA. Lucifer dulunya seorang malaikat tertampan dari yang tampan, tercantik dari yang cantik, terkuat dari yang terkuat. Dan juga,, dia adalah malaikat pertama yang diciptakanNYA sekaligus yang paling disayangiNYA.

Tapi sayang,, lambat laun sifat yang penuh wibawanya berubah menjadi arogan,, sombong. Pada akhirnya sang **kami** menciptakan makhluk lain selain malaikat. Dia adalah yang dikenal dengan nama **manusia**. Saat pertama tercipta, sang **kami** memerintahkan semua malaikat untuk bersujud menghormati sang manusia. Semua malaikat pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan pemimpinnya. namun, seorang malaikat menentang apa yang diperintahkan **kami**.

" **,, kenapa engkau tak bersujud kepada manusia wahai bintang fajar Lucifer?"**

Diam, hanya diam yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan sang **kami**.

",, **Apakah engkau akan menjadi yang ingkar?"**

Lucifer masih diam tak menjawab. Semua malaikat hanya menunduk tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus bersujud kepada makhluk kotor ini ayah?"

Sekarang keadaan berbalik. **Kami** hanya dapat diam menunggu lanjutan dari makhluk kesayangannya.

"Engkau ciptakan ia dengan segumpalan lumpur kotor"

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran sang Lucifer sampai berkata seperti ini.

"Sedangkan aku,, engkau ciptakan dari api suci,, putih layaknya cahaya namun lebih terang dari cahaya,, tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan terangku"

Kenyataan, semua yang diucapkan sang bintang fajar adalah benar. Ia tercipta dari nyala api putih. Putih seputih salju,, bersinar layaknya cahaya. Bahkan Michael,, malaikat tertinggi di surga pun hanya sebatas semut kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Lucifer.

",, aku tak akan pernah bersujud kepada makhluk kotor"

Semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Lucifer. Bahkan sang **kami** pun terdiam tak menjawab. Di dalam benaknya ia tak rela jika ia, malaikat terbaik di surga harus bersujud kepada gumpalan lumpur kotor.

"Wahai saudaraku lucifer,, apakah engkau sudah buta karena apa yang telah ayah berikan kepadamu?"

Senyum Lucifer mengembang saat saudaranya berucap. Bukan senyum senang,, melainkan senyum sinis yang ia tunjukan.

", aku masihlah yang terbaik diantara kalian,, dan engkaupun pasti mengerti akan hal itu"

Diam,, Meraka kembali terdiam mendengar jawaban Lucifer. Lucifer membentangkan sayapnya lebar. Semua malaikat terkejut saat melihat sayap Lucifer. Bahkan Lucifer juga membulatkan matanya.

"Kenapa sayapku berubah"

 **Kami** hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Lucifer. Sayap yang awalnya putih seputih salju kini berubah merah layaknya darah. Yang dulunya berbulu kini diganti dengan kulit.

",, **Kau adalah yang ingkar,, pergilah...mulai sekarang aku tak akan menerimamu kembali. Bahkan jika engkau memohon kematian kepadaku aku tak akan pernah mengabulkannya. Saat waktunya tiba,, engkau akan mati. Ragamu akan mati,, tapi tidak untuk jiwamu** "

Lucifer hanya dapat terdiam kala sang ayah berucap.

" **,,Tinggalkanlah surga...tempatilah neraka. Mulai sekarang kau akan dikenal dengan nama 'satan Lucifer'."**

Semua malaikat hanya dapat terdiam mendengar laknatan dari sang **kami.** Menyedihkan memang,, seorang malaikat harus tinggal di neraka.

"Kheh,, seperti inikah nasibku?. Malaikat yang dulunya paling engkau sayangi kini berubah menjadi yang paling engkau benci,, hanya karena DIA,, makhluk kotor yang engkau ciptakan dari tanah?"

Lucifer berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan santainya. Tidak ada penyesalan di matanya. Para malaikat hanya dapat memandang iba ke arah Lucifer.

Sejak hari itu, Lucifer menempati neraka dan manusia pertama ditempatkan di surga. Namun,, sang manusia meminta izin sang **kami** untuk menempati dunia. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas untuk menempati surga.

Sang **kami** menyetujui permintaan sang manusia dan mengirimnya ke dunia dengan syarat dia harus tunduk dan beriman kepada **kami**.

Saat setelah sang manusia pergi,, keadaan di surga menjadi normal lagi. Bertahun tahun kemudian kaum manusia dan iblis berkembang. Namun ada kekecewaan di hati para malaikat. Manusia yang diharapkan patuh kepadaNYA malah membelot melupakan perintah dariNYA.

Beberapa tahun berlalu,, banyak malaikat yang meragukan sang **kami** dan akhirnya sayap mereka berubah layaknya sayap gagak dan kemudian mereka jatuh.

Para malaikat yang jatuh menempati tempat bernama Grigory. Lucifer mengetahui jatuhnya para malaikat yang meragukan **kami,,** dia senang. Walaupun mereka tidak ditempatkan di neraka layaknya Lucifer.

Kearoganan Lucifer mulai menjadi. Dengan beberapa keturunannya,, ia berusaha merebut Grigory dan dunia antara malaikat jatuh dan iblis pun tak terelakkan lagi. Perang yang kelak akan dikenal dengan nama **the GREATH WAR**

Perang panas terjadi sampai kemunculan dua naga surga yang memporak porandakkan perang.

Sang **kami** mengetahui perang tersebut,, kemudian ia mengirim para malaikat untuk menghentikannya. Bukannya perang semakin mereda,, malahan perang berkecamuk semakin menjadi.

Tak tahan akan perbuatan para iblis dan kaum naga,, sang **kami** pun turun tangan ke medan perang. Saat Lucifer tahu bahwa ayahnya turun,, ia merasa senang.

"Begitu kacau kah perang ini ?,, Sampai engkau turun dari tahta mu hanya untuk mengurusi perang yang dimulai oleh anak yang engkau buang ini?"

Seringai keji terpampang jelas di wajah Lucifer. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

",, **Kenapa engkau berbuat seperti ini?,, Sebegitu bencikah engkau kepada ku sampai membuat kekacauan seperti ini?"**

Benci,, hahahah lucu sekali sang **kami** melontarkan kata itu.

",,Apakah engkau menyesal telah membuangku,, ayah?.

" **,,Kau hanyalah makhluk ingkar. Tak seharusnya aku menyesali apa yang telah aku perbuat kepadamu"**

Marah,, kaum iblis marah mendengar pemimpin mereka dihina di depan mata mereka. Raja yang mereka banggakan dihina oleh **kami?** ,,

"Begitukah?,, Bagaimana kabar para ras yang engkau banggakan itu?"

Diam tak menjawab. Pertanyaan berupa sindiran yang dilontarkan oleh Lucifer kepada NYA membuat NYA terdiam

"Aku tau semuanya,, bahkan manusia yang dulu engkau bangga banggakan sekarang menjadi perusak" kata lucifer menyeringai.

"Dimana makhluk yang engkau banggakan sekarang menjadi layaknya hewan yang saling membunuh satu sama lain" lanjutnya.

" **Kau iri pada manusia bukan?,, Wahai bintang fajar ?"** ucap **kami** pelan namun terdengar oleh telinga Lucifer.

Lucifer hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu. "Satu satunya yang membuatku iri hanyalah 'dia' yang tak pernah terlihat. Yang tak pernah ada. Makhluk awal dari semua yang engkau ciptakan. Yang tak berdosa,, yang tak berperasaan,, yang tak bersalah dan yang hampir sempurna" ucap ambigu Lucifer.

 **Kami** hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Lucifer.

" **Pharaoh"**

Seketika langit menjadi gelap gulita setelah penuturan **kami**. Masing masing ras bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan **kami**. Lucifer hanya dapat tersenyum,, tak disangkanya jika 'dia' akan terpanggil secepat ini.

Awan mengepul tebal di langit. Lambat laun sebuah lubang besar tercipta di tengah awan itu. Semua ras menoleh ke arah awan di langit. Mata mereka tertuju kepada makhluk yang kini muncul di tengah lubang tersebut.

Makhluk pirang tampan dengan wajah datar. Yaa,, itulah yang mereka lihat. Tiga guratan layaknya kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya,, mata biru seindah laut beku yang menjadi Indra pengelihatannya. Armor emas membaluti sekujur tubuhnya,, tak lupa tongkat hitam yang setia ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Sayap putih layaknya cahaya,, layaknya api yang menari namun bukan api. Dengan dua pedang bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

Dia memandang datar ke arah bawah,, pandangan datarnya menyebabkan teror tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Para makhluk dari ketiga ras hanya dapat meneguk ludah kasar melihat apa yang datang. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu menahu apa yang baru saja muncul,, tapi entah mengapa ada ketakutan sendiri di hati mereka.

Hening,, setelah kemunculan makhluk yang tak terduga itu keadaan layaknya waktu yang terhenti. Tak ada yang bergerak dan berbicara. Makhluk pirang itu mendarat mulus di depan sang **kami,,** memunggunginya seakan tak takut kapada sang penguasa.

Sayapnya menghilang digantikan sosok layaknya manusia yang memakai armor. Tekanan energinya menguar tak terkendali. Banyak makhluk dari ketiga ras pingsan merasakan energi dari makhluk pirang itu.

Kedua naga yang sedari tadi bertarung kini berhenti. Mereka terbang ke arah si pemilik energi besar tersebut. Rasanya energi ini tak asing untuk mereka. Dan benar saja,, mata kedua naga itu membulat sempurna melihat siapa/apa yang datang.

" **The nameles of Pharaoh"** ucap kedua naga secara bersamaan. Semua malaikat di situ sekarang tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mereka. Berbeda dengan kaum iblis yang tak tau apa apa. Pasalnya nama itu adalah nama yang hanya DIA yang pernah mengucapkannya.

"Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengurusi para makhluk hina ciptaanmu itu?,, Ayah." Ucap Pharaoh datar tanpa menoleh ke arah sang **kami**.

" **Engkau juga ciptaanku,, engkau juga adalah salah satu bagian dari dunia ini,, dan engkau juga bagian dari para makhluk hina"**

"Sebegitu sayangkah engkau kepada mereka sampai aku yang harus mengakhiri perang ini?" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Diam. Semua yang berada di tempat itu hanya dapat terdiam mendengar perkataan pharaoh.

"Apa kabar denganmu Pharaoh?" Ucap Lucifer menyela pembicaraan Pharaoh dan **kami**. Pharaoh menoleh ke asal suara Lucifer,, wajahnya tersenyum saat melihat Lucifer.

"Tak ku sangka,, sang bintang fajar kini telah menjadi yang ingkar" ucap menyindir Pharaoh. Lucifer hanya diam sembari tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Pharaoh.

"Yahh,, engkau bisa lihat sendiri **sang tanpa nama** " ucap Lucifer penuh penekanan. "Baiklah,, tak perlu basa basi lagi **tanpa nama** ,, kita akhiri saja peperangan ini"

Seakan tau apa yang dimaksud Lucifer,, Pharaoh pun maju ke arah Lucifer. Pandangannya seketika datar tanpa ekspresi. Matanya yang tadinya biru indah kini terganti mata merah dengan tiga titik koma di tengahnya.

"Kau tau Lu?...kau hanya akan membuang nyawamu jika berhadapan denganku,, dan mungkin kau tidak akan bertahan dalam lima menit jika aku serius" jujur memang,, dulu saat pertama kali **kami** memperkenalkan Lucifer dengan Pharaoh,, Lucifer menantangnya dengan niat hiburan saja. Namun,, Lucifer kalah telak hanya dengan satu jentikan jari dari seorang Pharaoh.

Para iblis mengeraskan rahangnya tak terima jika raja mereka dihina oleh makhluk tak dikenal yang tiba tiba muncul ditengah perang. Para iblis beranjak hendak menyerang Pharaoh,, namun Lucifer mengangkat tangan menandakan agar tidak ikut campur.

"Ini adalah urusanku dengan **yang sempurna** "

Terkejut,, memang benar jika semua makhluk disana terkejut karena perkataan Lucifer. Bahkan Michael,, archangel tertinggi di surga pun tak kalah terkejutnya,, pasalnya hanya makhluk yang namanya terukir di tangan kanan sang ayah yang mendapat gelar tersebut. Michael menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang berdiri tegap di dekatnya. Melirik tangan sang **kami** agar dapat melihat apa yang tertulis di tangannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Michael,, jadi selama ini yang diungkapkan Lucifer memang benar?, Pikir Michael.

Pharaoh memandang datar ke arah Lucifer. "Aku memberikan engkau kesempatan untuk menyerah wahai yang ingkar!" Ucap Pharaoh

...

"Dan begitulah ceritanya anakku,, akhirnya Pharaoh dan Lucifer-sama bertarung dan pertarungan pun di menangkan Pharaoh,, konon legenda mengatakan bahwa Lucifer-sama tidak benar benar mati,, namun ia bereinkarnasi dan menunggu Pharaoh datang kembali" ucap pria berambut merah yang bercerita kepada gadis yang kira kira berumur lima tahun.

"Ayah,, apa Pharaoh sudah bereinkarnasi ?,, " ucap sang gadis dengan nada penasaran. Sang ayah hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya itu. Jujur ia tak tahu jawaban pastinya.

"Kenapa Rias berbicara seperti itu?,, " Tanya sang ayah penasan kepada sang putri yang bernama Rias.

"Tidak,, hanya saja jika sudah,, aku ingin Pharaoh menjadi Naru-nii,, dan juga dari cerita ayah,, wajah Naru-nii juga mirip dengan Pharaoh" balas Rias tersenyum kepada ayahnya.

Sang ayah hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Rias. "Heeeee,, kenapa kau menginginkan hal itu?,," Tanya sang ayah kepada anaknya. Jujur saja,, selama ini anak sulungnya itu selalu menjauhi adiknya, Rias. Bahkan dia,, Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun menoleh adiknya itu.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar sang ayah. "Walaupun Naru-nii tak pernah menoleh ke arahku,, walaupun dia membenciku,, walaupun dia tak menginginkanku. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya,, karena dia adalah orang yang berharga bagi Rias" balas Rias tersenyum. Sang ayah hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah mendengar perkataan putrinya yang terlampau polos tersebut.

Naruto gremory,, putra sulung dari Zeouticus Gremory dan Venelana Gremory. Termasuk dalam satu dari ke-5 super devil yang terdiri dari empat maou masa kini. Konon dikisahkan bahwa Naruto pernah membantai lebih dari 10.000 pasukan old satan faction yang dipimpin oleh keturunan Lucifer murni,, Rizevin Livan Lucifer.

Naruto seorang yang tertutup. Bahkan hanya segelintir orang yang akrab dengannya. Dulu ia adalah seorang yang ceria, konyol. Tapi entah kenapa setelah perang antara old-satan dan anti-satan berakhir,, dia menutup diri dari semua orang.

Hening

"Ayah,, kapan Naru-nii pulang?" Tanya Rias memecah keheningan. Wajah nya menerawang langit langit kamarnya mengingat ingat wajah sang kakak. Entah kenapa baru beberapa hari setelah kepergian Ni-san nya itu dia sudah merindukannya.

Sang ayah menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Rias. "Haaah,, padahal baru beberapa hari Ni-san mu pergi dan sekarang kau sudah merindukannya?" Ucap sang ayah dengan nada yang dibuat terkejut.

Rias hanya membalas dengan senyum simpulnya. Setelah itu Rias pun menutup mata menuju ke dunia mimpi. Sng ayah yang mengetahui putrinya sudah tertidur bergegas meninggalkannya.

Sepeninggalan sang ayah ruangan itu menjadi hening. Udara terasa begitu dingin. Rias yang tidur tanpa mengenakan selimut menggigil kedinginan. Jndela kamarnya terbuka diterpa angin malam. Daun kering yang entah dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba muncul di kamar Rias,, lambat laun dedaunan itu membesar dan bersinar. Sosok pria berambut pirang mengenakan baju bangsawan tercipta dari dedaunan itu. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Rias. Sang pria tersenyum melihat wajah polos dari gadis kecil yang sedang terlelap tidur. Sosok pria itu kemudian meraih sebuah selimut yang tak jauh dari tempat sang gadis dan menyelimuti nya. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang gadis,, entah kenapa saat melihatnya, sosok itu tersenyum geli. Ia mengecup singkat kening sang gadis membuat sang gadis merasa tidak nyaman.

"Bodoh" gumam sosok itu dan kemudian hilang menyisakan selembar daun kering di tempatnya berdiri.

Tak lama setelah sosok itu pergi,, sang gadis membuka matanya pelan. Ia terbangun dari tidur indahnya. Menerawang dari ujung ke ujung kamarnya dan binggo,, ia menemukan sebuah daun kering di lantai. Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah hendak mengambil daun itu. Ia tersenyum,, kemudian memegang keningnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naru-nii"..

Tbc

.

.

Yoyoyo kembali lagi bersama hamba...loli no kami(yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi ryuki akagami)...

Heheheh Yap ini adalah hasil re-make dari fic **reincarnation of God:rise of hakaishin** yang pernah saya publis. Namun karena kehabisan ide,, saya hapus dan ...tada...inilah hasil re-make

Aaaa gomen karena beberapa hari ini ryuki absen dari ffn karena akhir akhir ini pekerjaan sering kali menumpuk.

Ok,, untuk fic ini juga saya tulis 2k word per chapternya...tapi untuk ch 5+ akan saya usahain sekitaran 4k word...

Sekedar informasi,, ryuki hsekarang hanya dapat up satu story dalam satu Minggu,, mungkin paling cepat tiga hari sekali

Ok sekian dari ryuki...jika ada saran kritik flame jangan sungkan sampaikan melalui kolom review atau bisa pm ryuki langsung...

Note: mohon para flamers jika ingin menyampaikan flame untuk melalui akun...sekian

Jaa ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Sang bintang timur dan kembalinya sang legenda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bintang timur,, siapa yang tak kenal dengan julukan itu. Julukan dari salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh yang konon membasmi satu datalion pasukan medium-high class devil dan merupakan malaikat jatuh yang namanya tertulis di dlm Bible. Kokabiel dulunya adalah seorang bangsawan elf yang penuh wibawa dan bijaksana. Ia mati karena terbunuh oleh seorang penghianat dari anggotanya yang iri akan dirinya

 **Kami** yang saat itu masih hidup mengutus Pharaoh untuk mengangkat Kokabiel menuju ke surga. " **Lihatlah bintang yang jatuh itu Pharaoh,, dia begitu bersinar walau sudah jatuh"** kata sang **kami** memandang arah kematian Kokabiel.

Pharaoh memandang apa yang dipandang **kami** ,, menatap iba Kokabiel yang tergeletak di pohon dengan pedang yang menancap di dada bidangnya. Darah segar mengalir tanpa henti menyebabkan orang yang menatapnya bergidik ngeri.

"Apakah kau yakin,, mengangkatnya tanpa persetujuan dari yang lainnya?" Balas Pharaoh serius menyebabkan **kami** terdiam. Sang **kami** meningkatkan tekanan kekuatannya membuat Pharaoh sesak nafas,, tertunduk merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa dahsyatnya itu.

" **Aku lebih tahu apa yang kau ketahui"** ucap **kamu** datar tanpa ekspresi. Pharaoh hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan,, dalam hatinya ia merutuki sifat sang penguasa ini. Pharaoh menuju ke tempat Kokabiel menunggangi seekor naga emas berkepala rubah yang mempunyai sepuluh ekor. Mata merah darah dengan pupil vertikal menyebabkan ketakutan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tubuh tegap penuh wibawa,, sepuluh pasang sayap api melambai lambai menjanjikan panas yang sangat. Mereka terbang cepat menuju ke arah Kokabiel.

 **Kokabiel side**

Tubuh penuh luka,, darah berceceran,, dada yang berlubang dibumbui sebuah pedang yang menancap di punggungnya. Sungguh,, semua orang akan menangis saat melihat keadaan ini. Bagaimana tidak,, dengan luka seperti itu manusia pasti sudah mati,, namun in berbeda,, dia-kokabiel masih hidup setelah mendapat luka yang terbilang serius ini.

Naga emas berkepala rubah yang ditunggangi Pharaoh sampai ke tempat Kokabiel. Dari atasnya,, turun sosok pirang berwajah datar menghampiri sang elf yang tengah sekarat itu. Sang elf hanya memandang bingung ke arah sosok itu,, bukan karena ia menghampirinya melainkan apa yang ia naiki. Naga yang konon adalah makhluk terkuat dari jajaran ras terkuat,, makhluk berdarah dingin tanpa perasaan yang bahkan tak ada satupun orang yang dapat menjinakkannya. Tapi makhluk ini berbeda,, ia tanpa takutnya menunggangi naga yang mempunyai sepuluh pasang sayap dan itu merupakan hal yang langka,, bukan langka melainkan mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam satu abad saja.

"Kau sungguh beruntung Kokabiel,, makhluk yang tidak pernah diciptakan ini yang diperintahkan oleh NYA untuk mengangkat mu langsung" ucap Pharaoh datar,, selang beberapa lama ia tersenyum melihat Kokabiel yang tersenyum.

Pharaoh meletakkan tangan kanannya di kening Kokabiel. Perlahan cahaya bersinar dari tangan Pharaoh dan kemudian roh dari sang elf meninggalkan raganya. Sang elf hanya memandang bingung apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok misterius yang tengah membawanya itu. Pharaoh menaiki naga yang tadi di bawanya diikuti Kokabiel dari arah belakang,, entah senang atau bingung yang dirasakan Kokabiel kala ini namun yang jelas ada satu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ia ingin menanyakan nya.

"Apa yang ingin engkau tanyakan akan terjawab saat kita menghadapNYA" ucap Pharaoh kembali datar seperti biasanya,, mata merah menyala menatap kokabiel menyebabkan sang elf gemetar ketakutan, entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sang **kami** duduk tenang di singgasananya. Mengamati Kokabiel dan makhluk yang tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya, hanya legenda yang menulisnya. Bahkan sang malaikat tertinggi sekalipun,, Michael tak pernah tau keberadaannya.

Seekor naga turun dari langit membawa dua makhluk yang berbeda. Disatu sisi seorang elf yang terbunuh karena sifat iri dari rasnya,, disisi lain makhluk yang melambangkan kehancuran,, lebih buruk dari sang penghancur namun lebih baik di antara makhluk yang baik.

Pharaoh melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke arah sang penguasa diikuti sang elf yang bergetar merasakan aura wibawa yang menguar dari sang penguasa. **Kami** tersenyum kala melihat getaran tubuh yang tak beraturan dari sang elf. " **Makhluk baik akan ditempatkan di tempat yang baik pula,, sebaliknya makhluk buruk akan ditempatkan di tempat yang buruk pula"** kata ambigu yang keluar dari sang **kami** membuat kokabiel memutar otaknya keras. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir 'apakah aku termasuk makhluk yang baik itu?,, Atau malah sebaliknya aku makhluk yang terjerumus dalam lubang dosa?' pikirnya khawatir.

" **Malaikat dari makhluk yang tak seharusnya menjadi malaikat akan terlahir,, saat itu tiba kau akan disegani walau kau dicaci maki. Berbuatlah baik walau kau adalah sang pendosa. Mulai sekarang aku,, sang penguasa mentakdirkanmu menjadi bintang timur yang akan menyinari dunia ini"** kata sang **kami** kemudian tubuhnya melebur menjadi cahaya,, cahaya terang yang dapat membuat makhluk yang melihatnya terpesona akan keindahan sang penguasa.

Sepeninggalan **kami** ,, kini hanya ada sosok tanpa nama dan sosok elf yang berada di tempat itu. Sang tanpa nama-pharaoh melangkah ke arah kokabiel pelan sembari menatap datar ke arah sang elf. "Kau sekarang bukan lagi elf hina di dunia itu. Mulai sekarang kau seorang malaikat dengan kedudukan mulia di atas langit. Akan menemani nya saat waktu sang penguasa tiada. Saat itu tiba janganlah jatuh diantara kubangan dosa,, karena setiap pendosa akan merasakan akibat dari ulahnya. Takutlah kepada dosa. Niscaya kau akan terbebas dari siksa dari nya" ucap Pharaoh ambigu menyebabkan otak kokabiel harus kembali diputar keras.

Pharaoh mengetuk pelan kening sang kokabiel menyebabkan Kokabiel tersentak kaget. Perlahan cahaya bersinar menyelimuti tubuh Kokabiel,, sayap tercipta dari ketiadaan, bertengger manis di punggung sang elf.

Kokabiel menatap tak mengerti ke arah Pharaoh,, ia melirik ke arah Pharaoh yang tengah tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Sekarang kau adalah satu dari jajaran malaikat tinggi,, 'dia' mengangkatnya mu hanya untuk berbuat baik. Lakukanlah yang menurutmu baik,, jangan masuk ke lubang yang salah,, karena itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan" kata ambigu Pharaoh kemudian melangkah menunggangi naga emasnya.

"Tunggu,, apakah kau tak ikut ke surga?" Tanya Kokabiel penasaran. Seharusnya makhluk yang dekat dengan **kami** tinggal di surga bukan,, tapi ia memilih tinggal entah dimana.

Pharaoh hanya tersenyum masam mendengar pertanyaan Kokabiel. "Kau tahu ko,, aku bukanlah siapa siapa. Aku hanyalah makhluk yang tak pernah ada dan hanya sedikit yang tau tentang ku." Balas Pharaoh ambigu.

"Jika kita bertemu lagi mungkin bukan di tempat ini,, melainkan di bagian dunia lain. Saat dunia dilanda kekacauan,, aku akan turun meredakannya. Aku adalah lambang perdamaian dan melambangkan kehancuran" lanjutnya masih dengan kalimat yang tak dimengerti oleh Kokabiel.

"Dan ingatlah namaku-"

Kokabiel menatap lekat ke arah Pharaoh yang menunggangi naga emasnya. Pharaoh menunjuk sebuah kalung yang dipakainya,, kalung segi enam berwarna biru seindah lautan.

"Namaku **atem,,"**

 **...**

Ingatan yang pernah ia lupakan kini masuk begitu saja ke dalam kepalanya. Pertemuan kepada sosok penyelamatnya,, sosok yang paling ditakuti dunia,, lambang dari perdamaian dan juga lambang dari kehancuran.

(Boost)(boost)(boost)(boost)

Suara mekanik memasuki telinga Kokabiel,, perlahan ia membuka matanya pelan. Sebuah bogem mentah terlihat kala Kokabiel membuka matanya,, bukan jendral namanya jika hanya satu bogem dapat mengenainya.

Tubuhnya miring ke kiri guna menghindari bogem tersebut. Berputar layaknya orang menari,, ia memukul tengkuk sosok yang tadi melancarkan pukulan ke arahnya,, alhasil sosok itu jatuh ke tanah mengakibatkan lubang besar tercipta yang disekitarnya terdapat retakan ringan.

Ia menatap datar ke arah sosok yang ia pukul. "Apakah hanya itu kemampuan sang kaisar naga merah jaman sekarang?,, Sungguh aku ingin tertawa" ucap datar Kokabiel sembari turun perlahan ke arah sosok yang ia panggil kaisar naga merah itu. Sayap hitam seindah malam diterpa cahaya bulan purnama menambah keindahan dari sayapnya itu.

Ia menatap sekeliling dan binggo,, tatapannya tertuju kepada sekumpulan makhluk yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tatapan datar dan dingin menusuk ke ulu hati para makhluk yang menatapnya. "Apakah kau tak ingin memanggil kakakmu gremory?,, Dengan keadaan seperti itu kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Jangankan mengalahkan,, menggoresku kalian tak bisa" memang benar ungkapan kokabiel itu,, tubuh sekumpulan makhluk yang ia tatap kini penuh luka dan beberapa sayatan kecil. Darah mengalir dari bibir mereka menandakan betapa beratnya pertarungan melawan jendral malaikat jatuh ini.

Kokabiel menendang ringan sang kaisar naga merah dihadapannya ke arah sekumpulan makhluk yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia merogoh saku celana yang ia kenakan,, botol berisikan air putih terlihat saat kokabiel mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya. Ia melemparkan dua botol itu ke arah para makhluk yang ia lawan tadi dengan santainya.

"P-phoenix tiers?"

Ucap gagap para makhluk yang menerima dua botol itu. Phoenix tiers merupakan air mata dari burung leganda neraka,, air mata itu dapat menyembuhkan berbagai macam kerusakan yang dialami makhluk hidup,, bahkan air itu dapat menumbuhkan anggota badan yang hilang.

"Kalian hanya iblis muda yang terlalu arogan,, terutama kau Gremory!" Hardik Kokabiel menatap tajam gadis berambut merah bermata yang notabennya adik dari raja iblis Lucifer,, Rias Gremory.

Rias terdiam mencerna perkataan dari jendral malaikat jatuh yang tengah ia lawan itu. Walaupun arogan adalah sifat alami Iblis namun bukan berarti semua iblis harus meninggikan sifatnya itu.

"Pulanglah,, aku tak ingin membunuh iblis muda seperti kalian" ucap datar Kokabiel sembari melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

 **Ciung,, duarrrrrrrr**

Laser merah melewati Kokabiel menyebabkan angin berhembus pelan,, laser itu mengenai pohon didepannya mengakibatkan pohon itu layu dan lambat laun hancur menjadi abu.

Kokabiel menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badannya pelan,, "apakah tak ada kata menyerah untuk kalian?" Ucapnya datar..

"Aku tak akan menyerah kepada malaikat kotor sepertimu!" Ucap Rias mantap. Ia meminum air pemberian dari kokabiel itu,, ajaibnya lukanya sembuh. perlahan aura merah menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Issei bersiaplah untuk serangan terakhir"lanjutnya memandang ke arah sang naga merah yang sedang meneguk air pemberian kokabiel.

(Boost)(Boost)(Boost)(Boost)(Boost)(Boost)(Boost)(Boost)

Suara mekanik yang berasal dari sarung gauntlet milik iblis bernama issei menggema di tempat itu. Aura besar menguar dari gauntlet tersebut menyebabkan para iblis lainnya menahan nafas merasakan tekanan yang amat dahsyat itu. Sebaliknya,, kokabiel hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Bersiaplah bochou,, aku akan mentransfer kekuatanku dan kau akhiri semua ini!" Ucap issei pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Rias. Rias mengangguk tanda mengerti,, kemudian ia memfokuskan energi nya di telapak tangan setelah kirinya. Energi itu perlahan membesar menyebabkan tumbuhan yang berada di dekatnya layu.

(Transfer)

Issei menembakkan sinar hijau ke tubuh Rias,, kini rias dapat merasakan kekuatan mengalir akibat tembakan hijau dari sang pionnya itu. "Baiklah Kokabiel,, mari kita lihat apakah kau dapat bertahan dari serangan ini atau tidak" kata Rias penuh percaya diri,, namun Kokabiel hanya diam tak menjawab,, bahkan ia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

 **Power of destruction:final attack**

Bola besar berwarna merah-kehitaman yang tercipta dari tangan sang bungsu gremory itu melesat ke arah Kokabiel dengan sangat cepatnya.

 **Duarrrrrrrr**

Ledakan terdengar ketika bola itu menghantam tubuh dari sang bintang timur itu. Asap mengepul tebal menghalangi pandangan para iblis Disana. Rias tersenyum saat terjadinya ledakan itu. Namun senyum itu luntur tak kala seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik berada di depan kokabiel,, sosok itu yang terkena serangan dari Rias.

Rias terdiam kala melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang ia rindukan,, sosok yang sangat berarti baginya. Para iblis di sana ikut terdiam melihat king mereka terdiam. "Tak kusangka bukan,, seorang **hakaishin no kami** sepertimu sampai turun tangan mengurusi masalah kecil seperti ini." Kata Kokabiel yang berada di belakang sosok itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari sang bintang timur itu. "Sudah lama aku tak mendengar nama itu lagi,, setelah sekitar satu abad lamanya" balas sosok itu santai sembari menunjukkan senyum tulusnya. Ia menatap Kokabiel meminta penjelasan akan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini,, namun Kokabiel hanya diam sembari menunjuk gadis berambut merah aka Rias Gremory yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Para iblis yang berada di samping Rias dilanda syok berat,, pasalnya mereka tahu siapa yang mempunyai gelar tersebut. Naruto gremory,, makhluk yang mendapat gelar **hakaishin no kami** ketika perang antar old-anti satan sedang berlangsung sekaligus kakak dari maou Lucifer masa kini.

Naruto melangkah pelan ke arah Rias yang masih dalam keadaan menunduk. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke atas entah apa yang akan ia lakukan. Rias hanya diam tanpa ingin memandang wajah sang kakak itu.

 **Puk**

Tangan dari sulung gremory itu menepuk pelan kepala si bungsu gremory,, mengacak acak pelan rambutnya. "Kita pulang Rias,, Kokabiel ikutlah bersama kami,, aku tak ingin terjadi masalah karena ini" kata Naruto sembari menatap datar Kokabiel.

 **Underworld**

Underworld merupakan tempat tinggal para iblis. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tempat tinggal para iblis,, sejatinya underworld juga merupakan tempat tinggal para malaikat jatuh. Namun karena kearoganan sang raja iblis pertama sekaligus yang mendapat gelar 'bintang fajar' yang tidak menginginkan para malaikat buangan itu meninggal tempat dimana ia dijatuhkan,, ia mengusir para malaikat buangan itu dari underworld. Sejak saat itu,, para malaikat buangan tinggal di tempat yang mereka namai Grigory.

Sirzech gremory atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Sirzech Lucifer,, maou lucifer masa kini menggantikan keturunan murni Lucifer dahulu. Dipilih bukan hanya karena kekuatannya yang menyamai keturunan Lucifer murni,, melainkan juga karena jalan pikir dan sifat tegas yang ia miliki.

Duduk santai di kursinya, kini Sirzech sedang berhadapan dengan ketiga maou lainnya entah apa yang mereka bahas. Namun yang jelas itu adalah hal yang penting karena fabilium glasya labolas menghadiri pertemuan ini. Fabilium merupakan salah satu dari empat maou yang terkenal akan kemalasan nya,, karena dia hanya akan menghadiri pertemuan jika itu menyangkut hal yang sangat penting saja.

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk membahas energi yang tadi aku dan Ajuka amati kini menghilang seketika,, jika asumaiku benar energi itu setara dengan ultimate devil" kata Sirzech serius sembari memandang datar ke arah para maou lainnya. Para maou lainnya menyimak perkataan Sirzech dengan seksama.

Tiba tiba suasana menjadi mencengkram entah apa sebabnya. Pengawal yang tadinya berada di sekitar para maou kini satu persatu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri,, bahkan Grayfia Lucifuge keturunan Lucifuge hanya dapat tertunduk merasakan tekanan berat yang tiba tiba terjadi maou hanya dapat meneguk ludah akibat beratnya tekanan yang kini berubah,, entah kenapa ada ketakutan tersendiri saat mereka merasakan energi yang tak asing bagi mereka.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir khas Gremory terlihat diujung aula itu memperlihatkan pria pirang jabrik bermata biru layaknya lautan bersama gadis berambut merah yang berada di belakangnya di susul oleh beberapa iblis muda lainnya.

"Jika kau sudah merasakannya kenapa kau tak melihatnya?" Tanya sosok itu memandang datar ke arah para maou yang berada didepannya. Pandangannya datar dan dingin,, begitu menusuk ketika orang melihatnya.

Sosok yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu melangkah pelan ke arah ke empat maou yang kini hanya dapat diam terpaku. "Kau tau akibat dari kelalaian mu itu?,, Jika para dewa Shinto tau akan hal ini tidak menutup kemungkinan jika wilayah kuoh akan diambil alih menjadi wilayah Shinto lagi. Dan ingatlah,, wilayah itu hanyalah pinjaman kecil dari Shinto yang melambangkan aliansi para iblis dan para dewa Shinto" kata Naruto datar nan serius. Sirzech hanya diam mendengar perkataan dari sang kakak,, begitu juga yang lainnya,, seakan tak berani menentang,, mereka memilih diam tak menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Kata pendek namun penuh makna itu keluar dari sulung Gremory itu. "Kheh,, kukira saat kau menjadi maou,, wilayah itu akan aman tanpa ada masalah" lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

Sirzerch terdiam menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan sang kakak itu,, selang beberapa lama ia berkataa "kakak,, kenapa kau selalu membesar-besarkan masalah sepele seperti ini sih?,, Hanya karena masalah energi besar yang tiba-tiba muncul kau berceramah panjang seperti itu" ucapnya santai menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari para maou lainnya.

Naruto diam tak ingin menjawab. Ia meningkatkan tekanan kekuatannya mengancam membuat lantai dan dinding retak perlahan,, bahkan keempat maou harus tertunduk menahan nafas merasakan tekanan energi yang begitu pekat itu. Disisi lain,, para iblis muda sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat dari niat membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto itu.

 **Brakkkkkk**

Entah sejak kapan kini Naruto sudah berada di depan Sirzech sembari menatap datarnya. Tangannya meraih leher sang adik tanpa belas kasih dan membantingnya ke lantai menyebabkan terciptanya lubang yang lumayan besar. Para maou hanya diam,, mereka membulatkan matanya menatap horror ke arah sang maou Lucifer masa kini yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya akibat serangan tiba tiba dari sang hakaishin itu.

Sirzerch hanya dapat diam meringis menahan sakit di punggung nya itu. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir,, baru sekarang ia melihat sang kakak Semarah ini,,' apakah aku membuat kesalahan sehingga kakak Semarah ini?'. Masih dalam posisi yang sama,, Naruto perlahan bangkit dari acara 'memberi kejutan' kepada sang adik. Kakinya tertarik mundur secara berlahan,, Sirzech hanya dapat diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang kakak itu.

Dengan cepat kaki Naruto menendang wajah sang adik keras. Tubuhnya terpelanting menembus dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya . Asap mengepul tebal menghalangi pandangan para maou disana.

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di belakang Naruto,, menunjukkan dua orang berbeda gender memakai pakaian ala bangsawan. Mereka menengok ke arah Sirzech yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya,, wajah mereka mengeras melihat anak mereka dengan mudahnya di kalahkan oleh orang asing yang berani berani memasuki mekai dan menghajar iblis yang notabennya terkuat dari iblis lainnya. Namun wajah keras itu luntur seketika melihat siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Sosok Naruto berbalik menoleh kearah kedua orang tuanya. Pandangannya begitu dingin sedingin es,, datar dan tanpa ekspresi. "Naruto,, kapan kau kembali?" Tanya sang sang wanita yang kini menyadari siapa yang berdiri didepannya itu. Namun Naruto tak mempedulikan pertanyaan sang wanita itu. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah Rias dan para kawannya yang masih pingsan,, menghentakkan kakinya pelan membuat mereka tersadar.

"Ugh,, dimana aku?" Gumam gadis berambut raven panjang yang diikat ekor kuda ke arah belakang.

Hemijime Akeno,, satu satunya putri dari petinggi malaikat jatuh. Merupakan iblis yang dijuluki **the sadist princes** karena kesadisannya.

"Sembuhkan Sirzech,, Asia!" Ucap Naruto kepada gadis pirang disebelah Akeno. Asia hanya mengangguk paham mendengar perintah dari Naruto.

Naruto melangkah pelan membelakangi Sirzech yang kini sedang diobati oleh Asia,, ia melirik ke arah Sirzech melalui ekor matanya "mulai sekarang aku tak ingin mendengar ada masalah di wilayah kuoh atau yang lainnya,, ingat itu Sir!" Ucap tegas Naruto melanjutkan acara melangkah nya ke pintu keluar.

"Ni-chan" ucap Rias yang kni telah pulih dari acara pingsannya. Naruto berhenti namun enggan untuk berbalik,, Rias berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto,, menunduk sampai tak ada yang tahu ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya pelan sampai hanya terdengar seperti gumaman kecil. Naruto masih diam tak menjawab dan enggan untuk berbalik,, entah mengapa sifatnya seperti ini, siapa yang tahu.

"Kemanapun aku pergi itu tak ada hubungannya denganmu Rias!" Jawab Naruto berbalik memandang Rias yang tingginya hanya sebahu Naruto. Rias semakin menunduk kala Naruto mengucapkan kata tajamnya itu,, entah kenapa ia tak ingin menerima jika itu memang perkataan dari kakaknya itu.

"Bahkan setelah sekian tahun lamanya kau pergi,, kini kau ingin pergi lagi?" Tanya Rias meninggikan nada suaranya. Naruto hanya diam menunggu lanjutan kata dari sang adik kecilnya itu. Rias menggigit bibirnya keras menyebabkan darah mengalir di sudut-sudut bibir nya. "Apakah hanya pergi pergi dan pergi yang ada di kepalamu itu?" Lanjutnya sedikit membentak. Para iblis disana hanya dapat menahan nafas karena keberanian Rias dalam hal berargumen dengan makhluk yang bergelar **hakaishin no kami** itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto dijuluki demikian. Julukan itu diberikan oleh sosok Naga legenda **the paradox** yang saat itu hadir menyaksikan terjadinya perang antara anti-old satan.

"Tidak kah kau berpikir mekai membutuhkan sosok sepertimu untuk memperkuat fraksi nya?" Lanjut Rias pelan. Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah mendengar kalimat sang adiknya itu. Hening,, tak ada yang bersuara,, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas saja mereka tak bisa karena sosok Naruto yang memasang wajah bak papan cucian itu. "Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak kau ketahui,, salah satunya aku. Kau tak tahu apa apa tentangku bukan?,, Bahkan hanya segelintir orang yang tahu menahu tentang diriku, mungkin" Naruto membuka kata dengan nada serius,, kata kata ambigu yang diucapkannya membuat para iblis Disana harus memutar otak keras. "Tidak,, kau yang tak mengerti diriku kakak,, ya kau memang tak pernah ingin mengerti" jawab Rias tak kalah ambigunya.

"Tidakkah kau mempedulikan-

 **Srringgg**

Sebelum Rias menyelesaikan perkataannya,, Naruto melesat ke arah Rias mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah sang adik.

 **Wushhhh**

 **Duarrrrr duarrrrrrrr duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

Kepala tangannya berhenti tepat didepan wajah Rias. Gelombang udara tercipta kala tangan itu berhenti,, dari lantai hingga Kedinding,, semuanya terangkat naik layaknya debu. Semuanya hancur tanpa sisa,, bahkan dinding dibelakang Rias kini berlubang sangat besar.

Rias tertunduk dengan mata yang terbuka lebar,, badannya gemetar saat Naruto tiba tiba menyerang dirinya. Naruto menoleh ke bawah tempat Rias tertunduk,, semua orang diam tak berani berkata bahkan kedua orang tua Naruto ikt diam enggan melerai pertengkaran antar putra-putri nya itu. "Hentikan omong kosong mu,, dan jadilah dewasa" ucap Naruto memandang datar sang adik yang masih tertunduk lemas. "Kita pergi ko!" Lanjutnya melangkah mendekati pintu keluar.

"Apa sudah selesai acara 'reuni' keluarga mu itu hakaishin?" Kaya seseorang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tiba dari balik pintu keluar. Semua iblis Disana membulatkan matanya menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu. Benar,, ia adalah Kokabiel sang bintang timur.

"Pertama kau menghajar adik maou mu dan kedua kau membuat adikmu seperti orang bodoh!,, Apa lagi selanjutnya?,, Membantai keluargamu?" Ucap Kokabiel dengan nada menyindir disertai seringai keji yang terpampang di bibirnya.

"Kokabiel!,, Ada hal apakah sampai seorang jenderal malaikat jatuh datang ke sarang musuhnya?" Tanya gadis bersurai hitam memakai pakaian ala penyihir dengan nada menyelidik sembari memandang tajam sang malaikat jatuh itu.

Serafal sitri atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Serafal Leviathan,, seorang maou masa kini menggantikan maou Leviathan sebelumnya. Karena kemampuannya dan kecerdasan,, ia diangkat menjadi maou walaupun ia bukan dari clan Leviathan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku kesini untuk membantai kalian semua?" Tanya balik Kokabiel meningkatkan hawa membunuhnya. Itu cukup untuk membuat seorang ultimate clas bergidik ngeri akibat betapa pekatnya hawa yang dikeluarkan Kokabiel.

Serafal hanya dapat menggertakkan giginya mendengar jawaban sang malaikat jatuh itu. Tanpa sadar ia menaikan pula aura pembunuhnya hingga para iblis muda disana harus kembali tertunduk.

"Cukup!,, Ayo ko" ucap Naruto kemudian tubuhnya melebur menjadi dedaunan kering dan melayang menjauh.

 **Another side**

Seorang gadis bertubuh loli sedang duduk santai sembari menahan air yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berdiri dan perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya,, lambat laun cahaya itu meredup digantikan sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang berdada yang err besar layaknya seorang dewa.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali eh?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa,, ia menyungging sebuah senyum di wajah cantiknya. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya enebas udara kosong dan perlahan tercipta robekan berwarna hitam.

Ia terkikik aneh sembari memasuki robekan yang ia buat itu. "Sepertinya aku tak harus lagi menunggu" gumamnya pelan

"Selamat datang kembali

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Reinkarnasi Atem"**

 **Tbc**

 **Osh gomenei kalau saya telat update. Yahhh karena acara menulis harus disertai dengan mod yang baik dan kemauan sendiri tanpa paksaan,, jadi yaah baru bisa update**

 **Maaf kalo ada typo dan gaje di cerita ini,**

 **Nah,, jika ada pertanyaan jangan sungkan sampaikan melalui kolom review atau pm Ryuki langsung ya...**

 **Dan juga,, siapakah gadis misterius yang memasuki lubang dimensi itu?,, Hohoho mungkin kalian dapat menduga walaupun dugaan kalian akan saya buat salah hahahaahh,,, karena di fanfic ini saya adalah rajanya HAHAHAHAHAH (GAJE THOR)#forget**

 **Cukup sekian dan terima kasih yang sudah rev fav maupun follownya ,, jaa ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gremory castle**

Duduk di meja sembari memandang datar sajian makanan didepannya,, entah kenapa hanya pandangan seperti itu yang si bungsu Gremory keluarkan. Memang insiden siang tadi membuat semuanya terkejut,, bahkan Zeouticus tak kalah terkejutnya sama dengan para iblis yang kebetulan menyaksikan insiden Tempo siang itu.

"Rias sampai kapan kau akan menatap makananmu seperti itu?,, Tidak baik loh membiarkan makanan menunggu" ucap lembut wanita berambut cokelat kekuningan. Ia adalah sang ibu,, Venelana Gremory seorang Lady clan Gremory. Rias hanya diam tak menjawab,, tak ayal jika insiden itu membuat ia terpukul. Bayangkan saja,, seorang kakak hampir membunuh adiknya sendiri hanya karena keegoisannya. Kakak macam apa yang seperti itu.

Para iblis yang berada di sana hanya dapat menghela nafas lelah melihat betapa keras kepala si bungsu Gremory itu. "Sudahlah jangan memikirkan kakakmu yang baka itu,, jika kau mau kau bisa memikirkan ku. Aku juga kakakmu Rias mueheheheh" Sirzech membuka kata berniat mencairkan suasana yang suram itu namun yang ia dapat adalah tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika kalian ingin bertanya,, tanyakan saja. Aku tau ada yang menjanggal di dalam peristiwa siang tadi yang dapat kalian rasakan bukan begitu?" Ucap sang Lord membuka suaranya. Ia tahu ada pertanyaan yang disembunyikan para iblis muda di hadapannya nya ini yang hendak mereka tanyakan.

"Maaf sebelumnya Lord Gremory-sama,, hanya saja aku penasaran kenapa Naruto-sama bersikap dan berperilaku seperti tadi siang?. Walaupun saya tidak tahu menahu tentang Naruto-sama,, saya juga ingin mengetahui lebih tentang kakak dari Bochou itu" ucap seorang gadis berambut raven diikat ekor kuda. Dalam wajahnya tersirat keseriusan,, bahkan semua teman dekatnya hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya tanda heran karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Akeno seserius ini.

Ya,, nama dari gadis itu adalah Hemijime Akeno,, Queen dari seorang Rias Gremory. Putra dari Baraqiel salah satu petinggi dari malaikat jatuh. Kenapa ia menjadi iblis?,, Jawabannya adalah ia kecewa dengan sang ayah yang tidak menolongnya dan ibunya saat terjadinya eksekusi beberapa tahun silam. Karena ibu Akeno diketahui berhubungan dengan makhluk yang seharusnya tidak berhubungan dengan manusia,, para petinggi desa memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi keduanya dengan niatan agar tidak terjadi hal buruk. eksekusi dilakukan namun Akeno berhasil melarikan diri dan ditemukan terlantar oleh Sirzech yang kemudian membawanya pulang dan merawat nya. Sejak saat itu Akeno bersumpah akan mengabdikan diri kepada sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Sang Lord hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan dari Akeno,, berbeda dengan Sirzech dan ibunya yang menunduk dalam dalam. Hal itu membuat Rias dan para pereagenya menatap bingung ke arah para iblis senior itu.

Diam beberapa saat,, sang Lord kemudian membuka suaranya. "Dulu,, Naruto merupakan seorang yang ceria dan ceroboh dalam semua bidang. Bahkan setelah kelahiran Sirzech saat itu Naruto berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Ia senang mendengar bahwa ia mendapat seorang adik" ia terkekeh mengenang masa masa yang menurutnya menyenangkan itu. Menggeleng pelan menyingkirkan kenangannya itu,, ia kembali melanjutkan. "Terlampau senangnya ia langsung mengumumkan kepada seluruh mekai bahwa dia mempunyai adik. Hahahah waktu itu sangatlah langka yang hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidup mungkin" sang Lord menghentikan ceritanya guna mengambil nafas.

"Bahkan dulu ia mencoreng wajahnya dengan tinta hitam diwajahnya bertulisan 'aku punya adik' dan berkeliling mekai selama 3 hari saking senangnya" ia terkekeh pelan sembari memijat keningnya itu.

Rias dan para pereagenya tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap sang Lord yang tidak pernah tertawa ini. "Bertahun-tahun berlalu,, saat itu dimana Sirzech pertama kali mengeluarkan mana walau kecil Naruto sangat senang. Dengan perlahan ia mengajari Sirzech kecil mengontrol mananya,, yahh saat itu saat yang paling menyenangkan bagi kami" sang Lord berhenti bercerita,, meraih sebuah gelas berisikan air putih hendak meminumnya namun aktifitasnya terhenti saat seseorang bertanya kepadanya.

"Maaf jika aku menyela,, tapi itu tidak menceritakan tentang perubahan sikap Naruto-sama yang kala itu hampir membunuh bochou ku lord gremory-sama" pria berambut cokelat ndengan nada menuntut.

Sang Lord hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu issei,, mungkin jika Naruto di sini kau akan kehilangan kepalamu karena mengklaim Rias sebagai milikmu!" Kata sang Lord tersenyum misterius.

Pria bernama issei diam mendengar perkataan dari sang Lord itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut kala sang Lord berucap mengenai Naruto.

"Apa oni-chan senang dengan kelahiran ku ini?" Tanya tiba tiba Rias yang entah sejak kapan menundukkan kepalanya. Sang Lord hanya diam menanggapi ucapan anak bungsunya itu.

"Jadi benar ya?,, Oni-chan tidak mengharapkan kehadiran ku" entah kenapa perkataan Rias mengandung kekecewaan mendalam yang dapat dirasakan para iblis Disana.

"Tidak,, melainkan sebaliknya Rias. Naruto senang walaupun tertutupi oleh sikapnya yang acuh itu. Apa kau tahu Rias,, setiap malam kala kau tidur Naruto sering menyelinap ke kamarmu?" Sekian lama sang lady bungkam,, akhirnya ia berucap lembut kepada Rias yang menunduk berharap rasa kecewa Rias terhadap Naruto hilang namun Rias tak menanggapinya,, ia diam seribu bahasa.

"Bahkan sampai sebesar ini kau masih dijaga olehnya" lanjut sang lady disertai senyum tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Ingat saat pertunangannya dengan Raiser?" Tanya sang lady ke arah Rias. Rias mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan ibunya itu.

"Jika saja kau kalah dalam pertarungan itu,, mungkin Phoenix hanya akan tinggal namanya saja,, mengingat betapa overprotektif nya Naruto jika itu menyangkut dirimu" Rias mengerutkan keningnya menatap sang ibu seakan mengatakan aku-tak-mengerti.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum,, sepertinya Rias mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan sang ibu ini."yahh,, tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnnya,, saat ratting game berlangsung Naruto membantu kalian. Entah bagaimana caranya namun ketika pertarungan pionmu dengan Raiser samar samar aku merasakan energi dari Naruto walau kecil"

...

 **Grigory**

Grigory merupakan tempat tinggal para malaikat yang tebuang. sama halnya iblis,, malaikat terbuang juga mendapatkan wilayah untuk mereka tinggali walaupun tidak senyaman disurga tapi itu cukup untuk mereka mengingat betapa buruknya mekai yang menjadi tempat para iblis.

Berjalan pelan melewati para da-tenshi yang memandang aneh,, Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar ketika ia menyusuri lorong sebuah kastil yang berada di Grigory. Diikuti dengan Kokabiel yang berada tak jauh dibelakangnya mereka berjalan santai tanpa beban yang ada dipundak mereka. Walaupun para da-tenshi memandang aneh mereka berdua tapi mereka tidak menegur maupun menyapa Naruto yang menurut mereka misterius itu.

Mereka merasakan aura yang berbeda ketika dekat dengan Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka takut dengan sosok itu.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka tiba didepan gerbang besar dengan tinggi tak kurang dari dua meter di depan mereka. Menurut Naruto pintu itu terkesan aneh karena banyaknya ukiran kuno yang terpampang jelas di setiap bagian pintu tersebut. Ia perlahan membuka pintu hendak masuk namun aktifitasnya dihentikan oleh sosok misterius yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Tunggu!,, Kau tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan pribadi Azazel-sama dan begitu pula kau Kokabiel,, kau termasuk di dalamnya" tukas sosok misterius itu dengan nada tegasnya. Naruto dan Kokabiel menatap ke arah sumber suara itu dan mata mereka menemukan seorang pria berambut perak yang hadir bersama sosok gadis berambut perak panjang yang memiliki mata putih seindah bulan purnama.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang,, dua ekor tikus yang beraninya mengusik urusan dua ekor singa eh?" Balas Kokabiel dengan nada sinis sembari menyeringai sadis. Sosok itu tak asing baginya,, sosok bersaudara yang memiliki darah kotor dari makhluk yang dilaknat NYA.

Sosok itu tak kunjung membalas,, hanya tatapan datar yang mereka tunjukan. "Lucifer kah?" Gumam Naruto menatap intens ke arah dua sosok berambut perak di depan mereka.

"Siapakah kau?,, Dari aura yang kau miliki kau bukan berasal dari fraksi manapun?" ,Kini sang gadis yang berucap,, Naruto hanya menatap datar sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sosok itu.

Naruto berpaling hendak membuka pintu namun aktifitasnya terhenti lagi karena sosok gadis berambut perak mengalungkan sebuah pedang kearah Naruto. "Mainan seperti itu tak akan bisa menggoresku bocah!", Ungkap Naruto tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun.

Sang gadis hanya menyeringai sadis mendengar ungkapan Naruto itu. "Hohoho,, untuk seukuran makhluk hina,, mulutmu pedas juga ya?" Balas sang gadis masih dalam posisi seperti sedia kala. Alangkah salahnya dia membandingkan Naruto dengan seekor makhluk hina,,' kau akan segera tahu siapa yang hina disini gadis kecil' pikir Kokabiel menyeringai.

Naruto tak bergeming dari tempatnya,, dengan bermodal nekat ia membuka pintu namun sang gadis menekan lebih keras pedang yang berada di leher Naruto cukup keras membuat Naruto terhenti (lagi). "Munggirlah,, aku tak ada urusan denganmu" ucap Naruto disertai nada datar dan dingin. Sang gadis tersentak bukan karena nada dari Naruto,, melainkan aura kelam yang tiba-tiba menguar dari tubuh Naruto itu yang membuat sang gadis tersentak.

Tanpa sadar ia menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Naruto,, melangkah mundur dengan perasaan takut,, kakinya gemetar hebat. Sosok pria yang bersama sang gadis menyeringai merasakan energi kelam yang muncul dari diri Naruto itu.

"Sepertinya kau orang kuat!" Ucapnya disertai seringai misterius yang terpatri di wajah tampannya. Naruto tak menggubris ucapan dari sosok itu.

Duarrrrr

Ia menendang pintu yang tak bersalah didepannya dengan keras. Debu mengepul tebal menghalangi pandangan semua orang,, para da-tenshi yang kebetulan berada disekitar membulatkan mata tak percaya melihat apa yang barusan terjadi di depan mata mereka. Pasalnya pintu menuju ruangan pribadi pemimpinnya mereka itu tak lain terbuat dari pecajan exalibur dan beberapa bahan lainnya,, bahkan sisik naga pun menjadi bahan inti dari pintu itu.

Naruto melangkah masuk melewati puing pintu yang kini hancur berkeping-keping,, melirik kesana kemari dan binggo,, matanya menatap intens sosok yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

Terlihat sosok itu membelakangi Naruto,, Rambut pirang disertai warna hitam dibeberapa bagian,, baju layaknya seorang bangsawan disertai gelang perak yang ia pakai menambah kewibawaannya.

Azazel atau bisa disebut dengan nama gubernur da-tenshi,, seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang memiliki sifat mesum tingkat akut,, bahkan konon diceritakan bahwa Azazel jatuh karena sifat mesumnya itu.

"Yo hakaishin,, apakah kau datang untuk menantangku?" Naruto diam ketika sang gubernur berkata dengan percaya dirinya,, walaupun ia hanyalah seorang gubernur da-tenshi,, Azazel patut untuk diwaspadai mengingat betapa cerdasnya ia ketika otaknya bekerja.

"Kheh,, apa aku tak salah dengar?" Kokabiel yang tadinya berada di luar kini berada di samping Naruto menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Azazel.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tak ada urusan untuk bertarung dengan bayi gagak,, dan aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan makhluk yang mendapat title **genius from new world** dari para dewa maupun para fraksi lainnya" ucapnya mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi menyangkut di kepalanya.

Azazel diam,, tidak seperti biasa memang seorang dengan title **hakaishin no kami** didepannya meminta tolong. Bukan permintaan tolong yang menjadi permasalahannya,, melainkan orang yang dimintai tolong.

Seharusnya makhluk se-kalibar Naruto dapat dengan mudah menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri jika tidak,, ia bisa meminta tolong kepada para dewa ataupun kedua naga yang kerjanya hanya tidur tiduran di celah dimensi. Namun kali ini berbeda,,

Azazel menyungging senyum ketika mendengar perkataan dari Naruto. "Hohoho,, hal apakah yang tidak dapat diselesaikan olehmu,, wahai hakaishin?" Ucap Azazel melebarkan senyumannya. Naruto diam beberapa saat dan kemudian ia menggulung lengan baju kirinya memperlihatkan symbol seperti naga yang dilalap si jago merah,, namun jika diteliti lagi bukan si jago merah yang melalap sang naga,, melainkan sang naga yang men-tuani sang api.

Azazel mengerutkan keningnya,, memejamkan mata guna mengingat symbol apa yang berada di lengan kiri Naruto itu. "Ortodox kah?" Gumamnya ambigu. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Azazel itu. "Haaah,, sepertinya saudara paradox itu sudah berulah" ucap Naruto serius.

Azazel mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti sedangkan Kokabiel yang sedari tadi ada disitu hanya diam dalam kebingungan. "Aku mengerti dengan paradox,, namun siapa itu ortodox?" Ucap Kokabiel penasaran yang hanya diberi pandangan heran dari Naruto dan Azazel.

"Benarkah makhluk sekaliber dirimu tak tahu mengenai raja naga ortodox?" Bukan jawaban yang Kokabiel terima,, melainkan pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu mainstream.

"Hey,, bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal yang terlalu mainstream layaknya tadi?" Umpat kokabiel kesal mendengar pertanyaan dari sosok yang memimpin rasnya itu.

"Ortodox atau bisa disebut **black dragon champion** atau lebih dikenal dengan **the king of all dragon,,** merupakan saudara kembar dari naga paradox yang memberiku julukan **hakaishin no kami**. Merupakan naga yang sadis dan keras kepala. Dan juga dia merupakan naga selain tiga naga yang ditakuti oleh para fraksi yang ada di dunia ini. Kekuatannya mungkin setara dengan paradox sang **true heavenly dragon** yang ditakuti dua dewa naga penunggu celah dimensi. Hanya itu yang aku tahu,, selain itu mungkin aku bisa bertanya kepada paradox untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut!" Ucap Naruto kepada Kokabiel. Kokabiel menyimak serius apa yang diucapkan sang hakaishin didepannya. Ini informasi baru yang mungkin akan berguna dimasa depan' pikir Kokabiel.

"Jadi?,, Dia setara great red begitu?" Tanya sosok uban yang sedari tadi menyimak pembicaraan. Naruto dan Azazel menoleh ke arah sosok itu. Sosok setengah Lucifer dan merupakan pemegang sacred gear divide dividing,, Vali Lucifer.

"Dalam sejarah ia diceritakan bahwa great red takut padanya namun entah bagaimana kenyataannya" ucap Azazel menjawab pertanyaan bocah setengah Lucifer itu.

"Siapa namamu wahai setengah Lucifer?,," Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah sang setengah Lucifer dibelakangnya. Vali hanya tersenyum sadis mendengar pertanyaan dari sang dewa penghancur itu.

"Vali Lucifer,, pemegang Albion dan sekaligus white dragon emperor terkuat sepanjang masa" ucap Vali menyombongkan diri kepada Naruto. "Dan aku ingin sekali bertarung dengan mu hakaishin palsu!" Lanjutnya serius.

"Oy,, kau serius berkata seperti itu kepada hakaishin. Aku tak apa jika kau ingin bertarung dengannya ,, maksudku kau mengatakan dia hakaishin palsu, kutekankan sekali lagi PALSU,, APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" Umpat Azazel kesal ke arah muridnya itu. Bukan masalah jika Vali ingin bertarung dengan Naruto tapi ia menganggap Naruto itu hakaishin palsu,, oh kesalanmu sepertinya sangat besar Vali.

"Dari ceritamu dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa hakaishin berasal dari golongan iblis,, namun aku tak merasakan aura iblis sedikitpun dari dalam tubuhnya?,, Dan aku mengasumsikan bahwa ia hanyalah hakaishin palsu " ucap sang setengah Lucifer memancing amarah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang,, ia menoleh ke arah Vali yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa yang kau inginkan putra fajar?,, Oh apa aku harus menyebutnya **yang palsu**?" Oke,, sekarang semua makhluk yang berada di sana sudah memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan Naruto. Bukan apa apa tapi kenapa Naruto mengasumsikan bahwa Vali adalah Lucifer palsu?,, Jelas jelas ia adalah cucu dari Rizevim Livan Lucifer atau dikenal dengan putra fajar keturunan Lucifer asli tapi kenapa Naruto menyebut Vali dengan nama **yang palsu**?.

"Maksudnya **yang palsu?"** Kata Kokabiel yang penasaran dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau tahu karena kau pernah bertarung dengan Lucifer,, Kokabiel!" Jawab Naruto pelan namun tersirat keseriusan di kedua mata birunya. "Lucifer tak pernah dan tak mau berhubungan dengan yang namanya keturunan bukan?,, Kalian pasti lebih tahu mengingat kalian lebih tua ratusan-tidak, melainkan ribuan tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan juga,, hey apakah benar kalian tak tahu?" Ucap Naruto pura-pura terkejut,, Azazel dan Kokabiel hanya diam mendengar kalimat yang menurut mereka adalah sindiran itu.

"Entah kenapa aku mengira jika kau adalah sang Pharaoh" gumam Kokabiel pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Raja Mesir?" Gumam tanpa sadar Naruto. Semua yang berada di sana menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan bingung,, penasaran,, ataupun...bingung.

"Apakah ini serius?,, Maksudku kau yang diberi title hakaishin no kami tak tahu dengan **sang tanpa nama Pharaoh**?" Ucap Azazel tak percaya jika makhluk yang notabennya seorang penghancur tak tahu menahu tentang **yang tak pernah diciptakan**.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui komentar dari gubernur sang da-tenshi di depannya. "Hey,, walaupun aku adalah hakaishin namun aku tak pernah mendengar makhluk yang bernama Pharaoh bodoh,, setahuku Pharaoh adalah Fir'aun(raja Mesir)." Ucap Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Ck,, apa kalian sadar jika ini sudah diluar topik dalam fic ini?,, Maksudku KENAPA KITA MALAH MEMBAHAS HAL YANG TAK BERGUNA SEPERTI INI" forgot it.#nista

"Kita kembali ke topik utama!,, Jadi?,, Apakah simbol di lenganmu itu adalah hal buruk?" Tanya Azazel serius.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan azazel. "Bisa jadi ini akan lebih buruk,, symbol ini muncul beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu ketika invasi old-satan yang menyebabkan perang besar" ucap Naruto mengingat peperangan yang terjadi beberapa tahu silam. Saat dimana ia harus mengotori tangannya dengan cara membunuh sepuluh ribu tentara old-satan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Suasana menjadi hening saat Naruto berucap,, hawa yang tadinya hangat kini menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tekanan yang berada di ruangan itu menurun drastis karena energi yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Dan semoga apa yang terjadi dahulu tidak terulang lagi!" Lanjutnya pelan.

...,...

Kuoh high school,, sekolah yang dulunya dibuka khusus untuk perempuan kini berubah menjadi sekolah campuran dimana siswa perempuan dan laki-laki berbanding 8:2. Yahh memang pantas mengingat baru beberapa bulan ini sekolah kuoh dibuka untuk umum.

Di dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang lumayan besar terlihat para siswa-siswi duduk tenang sembari menunggu sensei mereka datang. Entah kenapa sensei mereka tidak datang,, tidak biasanya sensei mereka terlambat seperti ini.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang guru berpakaian rapi menggunakan jas hitam dengan kacamata yang menempel di depan matanya. Sosok itu tak lain adalah kepala sekolah kuoh.

"Maaf aku mengganggu kalian,, berhubung sensei kalian mengalami sakit yang cukup parah sehingga ia tak dapat mengajar kalian,, kalian akan belajar bersama sensei baru hari ini dan untuk tiga bulan ke depan. Uzumaki-sensei,, silahkan masuk" ucap sang guru menatap ke arah pintu yang terbuka.

Sosok pemuda pirang yang terlampau tampan masuk ke dalam kelas. Rambut jabrik disertai tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya menambah ketampanan sosok itu. Sosok itu menatap sekeliling dan binggo,, matanya menatap seorang gadis yang menoleh ke luar jendela. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis menyebabkan para siswi disana berteriak gaje.

"Baiklah tugasku disini sudah selesai dan untuk anda Uzumaki-sensei,, semoga mereka tak merepotkan dirimu" ucap sang sensei melangkah pergi.

Hening,, sepeninggalan kepala sekolah ruang kelas itu dilanda keheningan,, ada rasa canggung di hati para siswa yang melihat betapa datarnya sensei baru mereka.

"A-ano sensei,, apakah Anda tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu?" Ucap seorang siswi berambut berambut hitam panjang mengenakan kaca mata kotak yang menambah kecantikannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu muridnya itu. Tsubaki shinra,, nama itulah yang sosok itu lihat di label name tag gadis itu.

"Baiklah,, namaku Naruto Uzumaki,, aku adalah guru yang bertugas menggantikan guru kalian mengingat ia sedang dalam keadaan sakit yang lumayan parah" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

'naruto' batin tsubaki,, ia teringat sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca. Naruto,, iblis bergelar hakaishin no kami karena ia membantai habis tentara old-satan saat terjadinya invasi beberapa ratus tahun silam. Tsubaki menggeleng pelan menghilangkan prasangkanya terhadap sosok sensei barunya.

Disisi lain seorang gadis berambut hitam diikat ekor kuda memandang Naruto intens 'bukankah dia Naruto-sama?' pikirnya dalam hati.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai...

SKIP TIME pulang sekolah

"Baiklah,, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Kalian boleh pulang" ucap Naruto mempersilahkan para anak didik nya untuk pulang.

"Rias,, waktunya kita pulang" ucap pelan Akeno yang duduk berada di samping Rias.

"Biarkan aku sendiri Akeno!" Ucap Rias pelan.

"Tolong kau lihat dulu siapa sensei baru kita" Rias mendesah mendengar permintaan tak masuk akal dari Queen nya itu. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku yang dibuat duduk oleh Naruto,, ia terpaku melihat siapa sosok yang menjadi guru barunya itu. Ia tak asing dengan wajah itu,, wjah sang kakak,, wajah yang selalu ia mimpikan.

"Ni-chan" ucap Rias kecil,, Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara,, ia tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan dari sang adik Rias beranjak dari kursinya berlari ke arah Naruto,, sebutir liquid bening menetes dari kelopak matanya.

Rias berhenti didepan sosok yang dipanggil ni-chan itu. "Kenapa?" Ucapnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. "Kenapa ni-chan meninggalkan Rias sendirian?" Lanjutnya pelan. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sosok adiknya. Ia berdiri dan melangkah pelan ke arah Rias yang menunduk berlinang air mata.

Mengusap mata sang adik pelan,, Naruto mengangkat dagu sang adik hingga ia dapat mendapati mata sang adik yang bengkak akibat air mata. "Hey,, kenapa menangis?" Ucap Naruto mengelap sisa air mata yang turun semakin deras. Rias hanya diam mendengar penuturan sang kakak yang berada di depan matanya itu. Entah ini mimpi atau kenyataan namun yang pasti jika ini mimpi Rias tak akan mau untuk bangun dari mimpinya ini.

"Apakah adik seorang hakaishin adalah seorang yang cengeng eh?" Lanjut Naruto menyindir sang adik. Rias hanya dapat memerahkan wajahnya mendengar nada sindiran dari sang kakak itu. "Ni-chan no baka'" ucap pelan Rias sembari memukul kecil dada bidang Naruto. "Baka baka baka ,baka!" Lanjutnya berkali kali,, ia memeluk erat tubuh sang kakak. Seulas senyum kecil tercipta di bibir Naruto,, Naruto tak mengira bahwa sifat adiknya ini akan seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia berharap Rias menjadi gadis yang baik, tegas, dan yang lebih penting...tidak egois dan keras kepala namun tak apalah,, asalkan ia tumbuh besar dengan baik Naruto tak masalah dengan sifat adiknya itu.

"Sudah waktunya pulang,, ayo ni-chan antar!" Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum manis. Senyum itu,, senyum yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selama ini. Senyum tulis tanpa adanya beban,, Rias berharap sang kakak tidak menghilangkan senyumnya itu,, walaupun hanya harapan yang tak mungkin terwujud,, tak ada salahnya bukan.

Dan Naruto akhirnya mengantar Rias ke ruangan klub tempatnya tinggal.

...

Kini Naruto tengah berada di ruangan klub yang terbilang cukup megah. Ruangan lebar dihiasi interior mewah menimbulkan kesan tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Naruto duduk santai di sofa ruangan itu sembari membaca buku yang bertulisan **magical knight** sebuah novel yang menceritakan seorang yang payah dalam penggunaan sihir namun berbakat dalam penggunaan senjata. Sesekali ia tersenyum membaca apa yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"Ini tehnya Naruto-sama" seorang gadis berambut hitam dikucir ekor kuda keluar dari arah dapur sembari membawa nampan yang berisikan segelas teh dan beberapa cemilan. Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh ketika sang gadis berucap,, matanya menatap intens ke arah novel yang tengah ia baca. Merasa buku yang dibaca Naruto menarik,, sang gadis melangkah mendekati Naruto. Ia duduk di samping Naruto yang kebetulan masih terpampang lebar tak ada yang mendudukinya.

Yah,, memang diruang itu kini hanya ada Naruto dan Akeno mengingat Rias dan para pereagenya sedang menjalankannya kontrak dengan manusia demi kelangsungan hidup mereka. namun Akeno tinggal karena Rias memerintahkannya untuk menjaga sang kakak tercinta nya.

Akeno semakin merapatkan jarak antara ia dan Naruto. "Sepertinya buku itu lebih menarik ketimbang diriku ya,, Naruto-sama?" Naruto menghentikan acara membacanya,, ia menatap lekat ke arah Akeno yang kini menempel dekat dengan Naruto.

Ia tersenyum masam mendengar sindiran berupa pertanyaan dari setengah da-tenshi di sampingnya. "Mungkin" ucap Naruto singkat lalu matanya terfokuskan lagi ke arah buku yang berada di genggamannya. Akeno menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban yang kelewat judes yang keluar dari mulut seorang yang notabennya kakak dari kingnya itu. Menatap lekat wajah serius Naruto,, Akeno tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Setelah dilihat lebih jauh lagi ternyata kakak kingnya itu makhluk yang baik dan... tampan. Pipinya bersemu merah entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak yang jelas ia terpana melihat sosok makhluk yang terlampau sempurna yang berada di depannya.

"Ne,, apakah Naruto-sama mempunyai seorang gadis-maksudku seseorang yang sedang dekat denganmu?" Naruto menutup bukunya keras ketika pertanyaan dari Akeno terlontar begitu saja. Entah apa yang membuat seorang Akeno berani berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak,, jika menurut mu aku adalah seorang yang bisa dalam berhubungan-maksudku dalam hal berpasangan atau dalam percintaan mungkin aku tak punya dan tak ingin terlibat dalam masalah itu"ucap Naruto tenang,, ia menatap langit langit ruangan itu,, pikirannya melayang mengingat sebuah memori yang begitu menyakitkan baginya,, bahkan ia tak kuasa mengingat memori nya bersama seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai,, mungkin.

"Hahahahahah,, sepertinya bicara ku terlalu berlebihan ya?" Ucap Naruto disertai tawa canggung ke arah Akeno. Akeno terdiam beberapa saat namun senyumnya mengembang saat Naruto berucap.

"Lupakan saja,, bukan alasan yang penting. Jika Rias pulang katakan padanya aku meminjam kamarnya" "lanjutnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Akeno seorang diri.

...

 **Another where**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menatap ke arah langit. Pikirannya melayang mengingat masa lalu yang begitu indah menurutnya. "Tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu,, sudah ratusan tahun ya?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **Naruto-kun"**

TBC

Osh,, pada akhirnya ryuki bisa update ch selanjutnya dari fic reincarnation of god rise of hakaishin ini. Aaaaa,, gomen atas keterlambatannya karena mod dari seorang ryuki ini sedang naik turun tak karuan heheheh...

Dan untuk yang udah rev, fav, maupun follow saya ucapakan terima kasih dengan sangat karena berkat kalian fic ni dapat berlangsung.

Ok di ch ini mungkin terlihat gak nyambung dari alur awal (menurut author juga begitu) namun yang jelas ada alasan dibalik sebuah tindakan bukan...

Ok sekian..Saya Ryuki no akagami menundukkan kepalanya sampai ke titik yang paling rendah hanya untuk mengatakan maaf kepada kalian para pembaca yang masih setia dalam menunggu fic gaje ini.

Next arch : teman lama,, perasaan yang tumbuh kembali


	4. Chapter 4

" _hey,, kenapa menangis?"_

 _"Siapa yang menangis,, aku hanya kelilipan debu"_

 _"Kau tak pandai dalam hal berbohong beelzebub-san!"_

 _"Siapa kau?,, Kenapa kau tahu tahu margaku?"_

 _"Naruto Gremory!"_

Bangun dari tidur nyenyak nya,, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya mentari menerpa. "Mimpi itu!" Gumamnya kecil. Ia mencoba bangun dari ranjangnya berniat melaksanakan ritual paginya namun niatnya urung karena ia merasa sesak didadanya seperti ada yang menimpanya.

Ia menyibakkan selimut melihat siapa/apa yang berada di atas dadanya. Senyum tercipta di bibir Naruto melihat siapa yang menimpanya. Ia menepuk pelan surai merah sosok yang berada diatasnya menyebabkan sang empu menggeliat tak nyaman. Sosok itu membuka matanya pelan,, pertama yang ia lihat adalah mata biru laut yang menyipit menandakan sang pemilik sedang tersenyum.

Bukannya bangun,, sosok itu masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur diatasku Rias?" Tanya Naruto sembari tersenyum namun Rias tak menggubris perkataan Naruto,, malahan ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh sang kakak.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu nii-san!" Ucapnya lembut kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah Rias yang terbilang kekanak Kanakan itu,, jika terus seperti ini kapan ia akan punya kekasih?pikir Naruto menerawang masa depan yang ia dambakan.

Dalam khayalannya ia melihat Rias yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sangat cocok untuknya. Melangkah ke atas altar dengan sosok pria yang menjadi pendampingnya kelak dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah masing masing mempelai. Namun sepertinya khayalan mu tak akan pernah terwujud Naruto!.

"Haaah,, hari ini kau harus berangkat sekolah bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Rias tak merespon pertanyaan sang kakak,, ia mendongak memandang mata sang kakak yang berkilau itu. Ugh,, entah kenapa pipinya memanas menyadari betapa tampannya sang kakak nya itu.

"Ini hari Sabtu nii-san,, bisakah kau membiarkanku tidur beberapa menit lagi?" Jawab dan tanya Rias yang kembali meringkus ke dalam selimut merah yang ia kenakan sebagai penutup tubuhnya.

"Terserah" ucap Naruto acuh kemudian ia melanjutkan tidurnya karena sang adik yang tak kian beranjak dari atas tubuhnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto,, Rias tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sudah pasrah.

 **Ruang ORC**

Kini terlihat para pereage Rias berkumpul di ruangan yang terbilang mewah dan luas,, mereka sedang melaksanakan aktifitas masing masing. Akeno dengan acara memasaknya,, Koneko dengan cemilannya,, Asia yang bercanda dengan Xenovia,, Kiba yang mengasah pedangnya,, dan Issei yang mondar mandir tak jelas kesana sini.

"Dimana sih bochou?,, Tak biasanya ia bangun melebihi jam segini?" Umpat Issei kesal karena bochou nya tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ara issei-kun,, mugkin bochou sedang bermalas-malasan dengan Naruto-sama di kamar" ucap Akeno menanggapi umpatan issei.

Issei langsung pundung di pojokan menangis ala Anime "hiks,, hiks,, malangnya aku" gumamnya meratapi nasib.

Akeno dan semua orang terkikik geli melihat kelakuan dari pion tersayang milik Rias itu. Entah mengapa sikap konyol Issei membuat regu ini sedikit berwarna.

 **SRING**

Lingkaran sihir tercipta di tengah ruangan memperlihatkan seorang copy-an dari Rias tapi dalam versi pria. Ia menatap sekeliling mencari sesuatu dan binggo, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah keluar dari kamar untuknya tidur.

"Oni-sama!" Ucap sang gadis terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Sirzech Gremory,, maou Lucifer masa kini sekaligus kakak dari Rias Gremory.

"Apa kabar denganmu Rias?" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Rias membalas ucapan kakaknya dengan senyuman pula.

"Apa ada hal yang penting sampai kau secara pribadi menemuiku?" Kata Rias to the point. Sirzech mengangguk membenarkan dugaan Rias.

"Hanya ingin menyapa kadal merah,, kemarin Tannin menemuiku,, ia mengajukan diri untuk melatih Issei dalam mengendalikan boster gearnya!" Ucap sang maou menoleh ke arah issei yang entah kapan pulih dari pundung nya.

"Bagaimana issei?,, Apakah kau tertarik untuk menjadikan Tannin sebagai gurumu?" Tanya Sirzech kepada issei namun yang ia dapat hanyalah diam dari issei.

"Ano,, siapakah itu Tannin?" Tanya Issei memastikan siapa calon dari sensei barunya itu. Ia tidak mau jika dilatih oleh orang lemah karena ia harus melindungi orang yang ia sayangi.

"Raja naga yang menjadi iblis karena entah sebabnya" bukan Sirzech yang berkata melainkan sosok Naruto yang keluar dari kamarnya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian err 'terlarangnya'.

Sirzech harus membulatkan mata tak percaya siapa yang menjadi pusat dari suara yang menjawab pertanyaan Issei,, sang kakak kini berada di depannya dengan mata yang terlihat cerah tak seperti terakhir kali ia bertemu Naruto.

"O-oni-sama" ucap gagap Sirzech yang masih tak percaya melihat siapa yang berada di depannya.

"Yare-yare,, apakah aku membuatmu terkejut Sir?"

"T-tidak,, hanya saja..." Sirzerch menjawab dengan suara yang semakin memelan berharap sang kakak tak mendengarnya.

"Hanya saja?"

"A-ah,,b-bukan apa apa" jawabnya lagi.

Naruto melangkah ke arah lemari kecil yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membukanya dan binggo,, ia melihat jas hitam tergantung rapi di dalamnya. Naruto memakainya dengan rapi layaknya manusia biasa.

"Osh,, waktunya jalan-jalan" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi namun langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar oni-sama?" Tanya Sirzech selaku pelaku dari penepukan pundak Naruto.

Tanpa membalas,, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu keluar,, sebelum ia membuka pintu,, Naruto melirik Sirzech dengan ekor matanya seperti berkata 'ikut aku'. Sirzech mengangguk mengiyakan kode dari sang kakak.

 **Taman kota**

Kini Sirzech dan sang kakak tengah berjalan santai mengelilingi taman kota yang begitu ramai pengunjung. Suasana damai yang membuat hati tenang,, itulah pemikiran Sirzech.

"Bagaimana dunia ini?" Tanya Naruto memandang seorang ayah yang sedang bermain bola dengan anaknya. Sesekali sang anak cemberut karena tidak bisa merebut bola dari sang ayah. Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat betapa lucunya anak kecil menurut nya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto,, Sirzech mengamati wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu senang melihat canda tawa ayah-anak yang tengah Naruto Pandang.

"Tertarik?" Tanya Sirzech ambigu namun Naruto dapat mengerti apa maksud dari sang adik.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sangkal Naruto.

"Haaah,, aku tak tahu kenapa kau selalu menyangkal saat membahas seorang gadis oni-sama?" Ungkap Sirzech kepada yang kakak.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang adik itu. Memang benar ia selalu menyangkal jika itu berhubungan dengan yang namanya perempuan,, sebenarnya bukan masalah suka atau tidaknya melainkan apakah perasaan seperti itu benar ada?,, Pertanyaan itulah yang membuat Naruto tak pernah dekat dengan yang namanya gadis. Walaupun dulu ia pernah.

Hening sesaat setelah Sirzech berucap. "Jujur sir!,, Kadang aku iri melihat manusia dan makhluk lainnya dapat menikah dan bercanda tawa dengan keturunan mereka" ucap Naruto masih dalam keadaan tersenyum.

Sirzech tersenyum mendengar ungkapan hati sang kakak itu. Semasa hidupnya baru kali ini sang kakak begitu terbuka kepada orang lain selain ayah dan ibu.

"Jika begitu kau tinggal menikah saja bukan?,, Apa susahnya?" Tanya blak-blakan Sirzech sembari mengamati apa yang kakaknya amati.

Naruto menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tak menyelesaikan masalah terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sang maou. "Tidak mudah-" Naruto menggantung ucapannya.

"Dari dulu aku selalu berpikir apa yang menyebabkan dua lawan jenis begitu tertarik satu sama lainnya dan dapat bertahan dalam satu atap yang sama" lanjutnya masih dalam keadaan tersenyum

"Jawabannya adalah kasih sayang oni-sama!,, Itu yang membuat kami dapat bertahan!" Ucap Sirzech menjawab rasa penasaran Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti "apakah sama seperti aku-kita menyayangi keluarga sendiri?" Ucap polos Naruto,, walaupun ia adalah ekstensi yang paling ditakuti tiga fraksi namun ada kalanya sifat polos yang terlampau polos keluar begitu saja dari diri Naruto yang terdalam.

Ingin rasanya Sirzech tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos dari sang kakak namun ia menahan sekuat mungkin tawanya agar tidak mengubah mod dari sang kakak yang berubah ubah tak tentu.

"Bukan,, maksudku kasih sayang dalam hal ini adalah cinta!" Jawab Sirzech tersenyum masam sembari memandang sang kakak yang masih memasang raut wajah polos nan tak mengerti.

"Cinta kah?. Ne,, apakah aku bisa berkeluarga Sir?"

"Maksudmu?" Ucap Sirzech menjawab perkataan tak masuk akal yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

"Tidak!. Hanya saja..."

Sirzech memandang wajah sang kakak dengan raut muka serius menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimatnya yang entah sengaja atau tidak digantung. "Haaaah,, lupakan saja Sir,, bukan hal penting... ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menemuiku?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sirzech yang masih memasang raut wajah serius nya.

",, aku menerima surat dari Azazel"

"Tertarik!"

"Ia memohon kepada masing-masing perwakilan dari ketiga fraksi untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang akan diselenggarakan di kota kita,, kuoh!" Ucap Sirzech memandang datar ke arah sang kakak.

Naruto tersenyum masam mendengar penuturan sang adik yang terbilang 'arogan' itu. "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu Sir?" Tanya Naruto memandang luas ke arah taman didepannya.

"Ku rasa tidak!" Jawab Sirzech tak menyadari kesalahannya.

"Berapa kali aku harus mengingatkan ?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Wilayah kuoh...bukan wilayah kaum iblis,, wilayah itu hanya pinjaman semata. Seharusnya kau lebih tau mengingat kau yang mendampingi ku saat konferensi waktu itu bukan?"

Sirzech diam mendengar perkataan panjang dari sang kakak. Memang benar jika kuoh hanyalah pinjaman dari mitologi norse sebagai symbol aliansi. Tapi karena kearoganan iblis yang menginginkan kuoh,, mungkin aliansi ini akan berakhir.

"Lupakan!,, Yang terpenting kau harus menghormati Azazel dengan cara menghadiri pertemuan itu!" Ucap Naruto kepada Sirzech,, ia melangkah ke arah sebuah pohon rindang besar yang mempunyai daun lebat. Sirzech mengikuti sang kakak dari arah belakang.

"Saat kau memperlakukan makhluk hidup dengan cara yang baik maka kau akan dibalas dengan kebaikan pula" ucap Naruto memungut sebuah sarang burung yang jatuh lalu mengembalikan ke tempat semula. Naruto memandang sarang burung yang tadi ia pungut,, tak lama kemudian sosok burung dewasa menghampiri Naruto seakan berterima kasih kepadanya. Naruto tersenyum menanggapi sang burung lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Bahkan untuk seekor burung,, mereka juga mempunyai sifat seperti itu" ucap Naruto memandang burung yang seperti bermain dengan para anaknya.

"Aku mengerti!" Ucap Sirzech kemudian ia menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory.

"NI-SAN" teriakan seorang gadis masuk begitu saja ke Indra pendengaran Naruto,, menoleh ke arah sumber suara Naruto melihat sosok adik tengah berlari kearahnya.

Naruto tersenyum masam "dasar anak itu!" Gumam Naruto tak habis pikir dengan sang adik.

"Kenapa kau tau aku disini?" Tanya Naruto walaupun ekspresi nya tidak menunjukkan niat bertanya. Rias menggembungkan pipinya kesal mendengar tanggapan sang kakak. Bukannya senang malah ia membuat kekesalan Rias semakin menjadi.

"Hey,, aku dan ni-san itu saling terhubung jadi di manapun ni-san berada aku pasti mengetahui nya!" Ucap Rias menunjuk dada bidang Naruto,, menekan-nekannya pelan menyebabkan Naruto meringis menahan sakit yang tak seberapa.

"Kita pulang!" Ucap Naruto melangkah melewati Rias yang tak bergeming menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Naruto bingung melihat Rias yang tak keranjang dari tempatnya berdiri. Rias menunduk menanggapi ucapan Naruto membuat Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "B-bisakah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman ini?" Bujuk Rias kepada sang kakak.

"Haaah,, kau ini!" Ucap Naruto kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rias yang merona entah apa sebabnya. "Ayo!,, Kau bilang ingin berjalan-jalan bukan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias,, Rias mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan dari sang kakak.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto lagi,, Rias hanya diam tak mengerti maksud dari sang kakak. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Lanjutnya langsung menyeret Rias tanpa aba-aba membuat Rias tersentak.

Satu hari penuh mereka jalani hanya dengan cara berjalan-jalan berkeliling taman sambil bercanda-gurau. Mereka berjalan-jalan layaknya seorang kekasih,, yahhh kalian tau lah.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap,, di taman itupun banyak orang berlalu lalang pergi untuk pulang. Sepi,, hanya kata itu yang dapat diungkapkan mengenai keadaan ini.

"Sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap Rias!" Ucap Naruto menoleh ke arah Rias yang sedang senyam-senyum tak jelas. Naruto hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat sang adik yang sudah berada jauh darinya(baca:menghayal).

"Rias?" Lamunan Rias buyar ketika sang kakak menepuk bahu kanannya. "Kau mengagetkan ku baka!" Umpat Rias lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto melangkah menyusul Rias yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya,, tersenyum tipis melihat punggung sang adik yang melangkah kesal menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Sifat itu...mirip 'dia',, gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Walaupun Naruto belum pernah merasakan apa itu yang namanya cinta namun Naruto tak bodoh menyadari perasaannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto tak bertemu sosok gadis yang pernah membuatnya jatuh cinta menurut nya,, jika boleh jujur Naruto merindukannya, ingin rasanya ia bertemu dengannya.

Hawa sekitar tiba tiba menurun drastis. Rias dan Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika merasakan hawa yang tak asing bagi mereka. Iblis,, hawa ini adalah hawa iblis tingkat tinggi dan mungkin cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan satu set pereage lengkap yang masing masing bidaknya menempati peringkat high class.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir terlihat tak kala Rias dan Naruto berhenti. Rias bersiap dengan kuda-kuda hendak menyerang namun niatnya urung tak kala Naruto menahan Rias dengan cara melambaikan tangannya di depan Rias.

Sosok berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian layaknya seorang manusia biasa dengan gaya rambut dikucir kepang dengan mata yang tertutup poni terlihat ketika lingkaran sihir menghilang. Tersenyum,, sang gadis tersenyum melihat Naruto dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sang gadis melangkah ke arah Naruto dengan senyum terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Tangannya seakan ingin meraih tubuh Naruto,, ia berlari kecil dan...

 **Bruuukkk**

Sang gadis menabrak Naruto,, ia memeluk nya erat. "Lama ya?" Ucapan ambigu keluar dari sang gadis. Ia tersenyum disela pelukannya,,

"Hm,, sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu!" Jaab Naruto membalas pelukan sang gadis. Ia mendekapnya erat tak ingin sang gadis lepas.

Selang beberapa lama mereka akhirnya melepas pelukan masing masing. "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" Ucap sang gadis sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto.

"Kabarku baik...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Hildegarde"

...

Sekarang Naruto tengah berada di tempat bagi para klub ORc berkumpul. Dimana lagi kalau bukan tempat pribadi mereka. Diruanganku itu para pereage Naruto sedang berkumpul.

Naruto duduk memejamkan mata mendengar ocehan dari sang adik yang terlihat kesal. "Jadi ni-san?,, Bisakah kau menjelaskan siapa gadis yang tiba-tiba memelukmu ini?" Tanya Rias menuntut di depan Naruto. ia berkacak pinggang dengan mata menatap tajam sembari menunjuk sosok gadis yang tertidur pulas di pangkuan Naruto. Hildegarde,, itulah nama sang gadis

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti penjahat kelamin yang meninggal kekasihnya untuk pergi bersama gadis lain.

"Hildegarde!" Jawab Naruto memandang Rias yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Bukan nama yang aku tanyakan!,, Maksudku apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?,, Dan lagi... Kenapa ia sepertinya sangat senang melihatmu?" Tanya Rias blak-blakan,, entah kenapa ia sekarang sudah berada di luar karakter yang biasa ia ketarakan.

Naruto diam,, ia berpikir apa yang akan ia jawab. "Hilda!,, Atau bisa kau panggil Hildegarde Beelzebub. Sementara ini hanya itu yang harus kau ketahui!. Dan untuk hubungan?,, Mungkin Hilda akan menjawabnya!" Ucap Naruto menunduk memandang wajah damai Hilda yang tengah tertidur sembari memeluknya.

Rias memandang sang kakak dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Senyuman itu,, senyum yang belum pernah Rias lihat. Senyum yang melambangkan kerinduan,, tapi ini berbeda.

"Ara-ara,, apakah Naruto-sama ku ini sudah berani berselingkuh dari Akeno mu ini?,, Um aku jadi sedih!" Ucap Akeno dengan nada yang dibuat sedih. Entah itu bohong atau memang ia menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto,, Naruto sama sekali tak memikirkannya.

"Hildegarde Beelzebub,, dulu ia adalah iblis terlantar dari clan Beelzebub karena ia tak memiliki kemampuan layaknya Beelzebub" ucap Naruto bercerita tentang masa lalu Hilda,, ia tersenyum membelai wajah sang gadis yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku menemukannya saat aku dan ayah tengah berkeliling mekai,, ia menangis di tengah jalan,, terisak sendirian,, tak ada yang menolong atau peduli padanya"

 **Flashback**

 _Hari ini Naruto dan sang ayah berkeliling mekai,, ini adalah permintaan Naruto karena ia ingin lebih mengenal tempat yang ia anggap kampung halaman._

 _Hari ini juga adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke enam dan ia meminta sang ayah melakukan ini sebagai hadiah untuknya._

 _Tak terasa sudah hampir sore mereka mengelilingi seluruh mekai,, tak satupun tempat yang mereka lewatkan._

 _"Uaaah,, aku lelah ayah!" Ucap Naruto melangkah di samping sang ayah yang berekspresi sulit diartikan._

 _"Salahmu sendiri berkeliling mekai dalam waktu satu hari,, seharusnya kita bisa menyelesaikannya besok atau lusa. Tapi kenapa harus sehari?,, Aku tekankan lagi SEHARI?. Tidak ada seorang iblis yang tergolong muda melakukan apa yang kau lakukan hanya dalam waktu satu hari" umpat sang ayah kesal kepada Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum. "Ayah!,, Aku memang kecil tapi stamina dan otakku ini tergolong iblis dewasa loh!" Ucap Naruto membanggakan diri._

 _"Kau dan kedewasaan yang terlalu cepatmu itu!" Cibir sang ayah. Dalam hati ia bangga kepada anaknya ini,, dalam usianya yang terbilang masih seukuran biji jagung,, ia sudah memiliki tingkat stamina dan kecerdasan yang menyamai orang dewasa,, bahkan Archadeus(Lord sitri) mengakui kemampuan otak anaknya itu._

 _Mereka terhenti ketika mendengar tangisan seseorang. Gadis berusia sekitar lima tahun menangis di pinggir jalan,, bajunya terlihat kotor tak layak._

 _Naruto memandang sang gadis penuh iba,, ia ingin menolongnya tapi,, apakah ayah memperbolehkannya?._

 _Sang ayah tersenyum melihat tatapan iba dari sang anak,, ia menghampiri sang anak, merunduk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang anak_

 _Tangan kanannya yang kekar menepuk kepala Naruto pelan,, mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sampai rambutnya berantakan._

 _"Pergilah!,, Lakukan apa yang menurut mu benar!" Ucap sang ayah dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto._

 _Naruto melangkah pelan menghampiri sang gadis,, ia mendengar suara isakan tangis yang semakin keras menandakan sang gadis menahan tangisnya._

 _"Hey,, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto sembari duduk di samping sang gadis._

 _Tanpa menoleh sang gadis itu menjawab. "Aku tak menangis,, mataku hanya kelilipan debu!" Sangkal sang gadis._

 _"Kau tidak pandai dalam hal berbohong Beelzebub-san!" Ucap lembut Naruto memandang wajah sang gadis yang kini menoleh ke arahnya._

 _"Siapa kau,, kenapa kau tahu margaku?"_

 _"_ _ **Naruto Gremory"**_

 **Flashback off**

"Sejak saat itu Hilda tinggal di mansion Gremory. Ia seorang yang baik walaupun sisi baiknya ditutupi oleh topengnya" jelas Naruto menceritakan masa lalu sang gadis.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar cerita Naruto. "A-"

"Aku tak ingin kau bertanya lagi Rias!" Rias ingin berucap namun Naruto langsung memotong ucapan dari Rias.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Masa lalu ku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu"

.

.

.

TBC.

Yooo,, kembali lagi dengan author tertampan dari yang paling tamvan ini,, mueheehhwh

Yap untuk kalian yang penasaran dengan siapa gadis pirang di ch kemarin,, di ch ini jawabannya.

Ryuki sengaja buat wordnya segini mengingat isinya tidak ada unsur adventure atau supranatural;v

Tapi jangan khawatir ch depan akan saya buat 3-4k kok. Dan untuk pair apakah ada saran?,, Kenapa saya bertanya karena akan ada kejutan di ch depan mueheheheh. Dan mungkin para Reader-san tau jawabannya. Dan untuk yang mengira bahwa ini ada unsur penghianat cinta,, kalian salah besar

Oh satu lagi,, apa menurut reader-san cerita in mainstream?,, Gaje atau yang lainnya. Jika ada yang mau berpendapat jangan sungkan langsung pm atau tulis kolom Review,,

Untuk yang menunggu fic prince of magic(menundukkan kepala sampai tak dapat dilihat bagaiman ekspresinya) mungkin akan hiatus sementara karena para senpai menyarankan saya untuk fokus satu fic ini dan,, sudah diputuskan fic inilih yang akan saya tekuni

Osh,, mungkin sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini. Jangan lupa follow fav Ama revnya yaa,, Ryuki tunggu.

Jaa ne


	5. Chapter 5

Duduk merenung di tepi danau yang indah karena pantulan cahaya rembulan yang bersinar terang,, seorang gadis berambut merah menundukkan kepalanya menatap air kolam yang dingin

Kakinya menapak air kolam merasakan sensasi segar yang menenangkan. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian sore tadi dimana sosok yang ia Kagumi melontarkan perkataan yang begitu menyakitkan kepadanya.

 **Flashback**

 _"Masa lalu ku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Ucap Naruto memandang datar ke arah Rias membuat Rias dan para pereagenya tersentak kaget. Dan entah sejak kapan rmtubub tidur Hilda menghilang dari situ_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Hanya itulah yang dapat Rias ucapkan kala sang kakak berkata begitu pedasnya kepadanya._

 _"Naruto-sama!,, Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu kepada Rias?...aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin masa lalumu kami ketahui tapi,, seharusnya kau tak berkata tajam seperti itu bukan?" Ucap Akeno datar sembari memandang tajam Naruto._

 _Naruto terdiam mendengar perkataan dari gadis yang notabennya Queen dari adiknya. "Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan adikmu mendengar kata tajam dari kakaknya sendiri HAH" bentaknya kepada Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Akeno. "Kau harusnya diam, setengah darah!" Hardik Naruto kepada Akeno yang memandangnya tajam. Tatapan tajam Akeno kini melembutkan disertai mata yang memerah karena perkataan yang menurut Akeno menyakiti hati._

 _Jujur memang ia setengah darah tapi ia tak pernah menginginkan darah malaikat buangan itu mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Ia menunduk menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di kelopak matanya._

 _"Dan...oh kenapa dengan kalian berdua Issei, Kiba?. Apa kalian tak senang jika aku berkata seperti itu kepada king dan Queen kalian eh?" Naruto yakin perkataannya memancing dua orang pria yang berdiri tegap di depannya itu. Terbukti saat ini sang iblis yang bergelar_ _ **Red Dragon Emperor**_ _memandang tajam ke arah Naruto dan Kiba yang sekarang sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat._

 _"Heh?,, Kenapa diam?. Kalian tidak terima bukan...lucu sekali manusia yang menjual dirinya menjadi iblis hanya karena ingin menjadi raja harem seperti dirimu ingin marah kepadaku!" Ucap Naruto menyindir Issei._

 _Memang benar Issei menjadi iblis karena ingin menjadi king Harem karena iming iming dari sang king. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya benar karena ia menjadi iblis akibat ia mati di bunuh da-tenshi yang menyamar menjadi manusia._

 _"A-"_

 _"Kau menjadi iblis karena kau terbunuh oleh da-tenshi yang menyamar menjadi manusia begitu?" Tanya Naruto memotong perkataan Issei yang belum tersampaikan._

 _"Tetap saja bukan?,, Seharusnya jika kau tak menginginkan menjadi iblis kau bisa membunuh diri sendiri!" Lanjut Naruto dengan tatapan datar_

 _Tanpa disadari mereka kecuali Naruto, seorang pria berambut merah mendengar percakapan di balik pintu masuk gedung itu. 'kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan menghadapi ujian dari kakakmu itu Rias' pikirnya kemudian ia menghilang diterpa angin malam._

 **Flashback off**

Tak terasa air mata Rias mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Ia menangis mengingat perkataan yang begitu menyayat hati dari sang kakak. "Hiks hiks" ia terisak tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang bersembunyi dibalik pohon tak jauh dari tempat Rias menangis. Ia mendengar isakan Rias dengan sangat jelas. "'Gomenei,, ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan yang lainnya" gumamnya entah kepada siapa.

"Kuharap kau lulus dari ujian ku dan membuktikan bahwa kau layak!" Ucapnya ambigu lalu ia melebur menjadi daun pohon yang kering diterpa angin.

Rias mengusap air matanya pelan. "Tidak!,, Aku tak boleh menangis hanya karena ucapan ni-san yang hanya seperti itu. Aku harus bertanya kepada ayah mengenai gadis Beelzebub itu dan mengenai sikap ni-san kepadaku" mulai saat itu seorang Rias Gremory bertekat untuk mengetahui lebih banyak lagi mengenai **sang reinkarnasi Pharaoh.**

 **...**

Malam sunyi dihiasi bintang yang bertaburan diatas langit yang diterpa sinar rembulan. Naruto duduk disebuah kursi taman yang sunyi. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang menemani nya malam ini.

Tiba tiba ia merasakan energi yang sangat besar bahkan melebihi Ophis yang diberi julukan **sang tak terbatas**. Sosok gadis berambut perak menyala datang menghampiri Naruto yang duduk santai di taman itu.

Sosok itu duduk disamping Naruto tanpa rasa takut sekidikpun. Naruto tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Sanga paradox,, naga yang tak pernah diketahui sejauh mana kekuatannya dan bahkan sekarang keberadaannya sudah dianggap tiada oleh para fraksi. Hanya segelintir yang tahu jika sang paradox masih hidup

Entah kenapa ia mendatangi Naruto dalam wujud manusianya. Jika dipikir pikir wajah sang paradox mania juga ya?,, Naruto menggeleng pelan menghilangkan pikiran yang tak senonoh mengenai sang naga

"Apa kabar para-"

"Shella!,, Panggil aku Shella!" Naruto ingin menyapa sang paradox namun perkataannya telah dipotong oleh sang naga.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu ia berucap "apa kabarmu Shella-sama?" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah namun Shella menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan pandangan yang begitu datar.

Shella menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. "Kabarku baik!" Balasnya tersenyum

"Souka!"

Keadaan menjadi hening tak kala Naruto berucap. Entah kenapa rasa canggung mulai menghampiri Naruto yang biasanya tak pernah canggung dalam menghadapi siapa saja.

"Ku dengar Hilda sudah kembali ke pelukanmu ya?" Ucap Shella tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto,, ia memandang langit malam yang ditaburi ribuan bintang menambah kesan indah malam itu.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar ucapan absur dari sang naga legenda itu "dia kembali!,, Namun niat apa yang ia bawa. Aku tak mengerti!" Jawab Naruto memandang arah yang dipandang Shella.

Shella tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Entah kenapa ia ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan dari sosok hakaishin disebelahnya. "Aaa...lupakan itu, bagaimana kalau kita membahas tentang hubungan kita?" Canda Shella kepada Naruto namun yang ditanya malah asyik bermain dengan seekor tupai yang entah sejak kapan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Mou,, bisakah kau memperhatikan ku sekali saja Naruto-kyuun?" Ucap Shella dengan nada yang dibuat merajuk agar Naruto menanggapi namun Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah absur dari sang naga paling ditakuti yang tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Shella-sama!,, Anda terlalu banyak berbasa-basi!" Ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh membuat orang yang ditanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Namun ekspresi itu tak bertahan lama diganti dengan ekspresi datar tanpa adanya kehidupan didalamnya.

"Kapan kau ingin melepas segelnya Naru?" Ucapnya dengan nada datar namun Naruto yakin ia khawatir dengan kondisinya yang semakin memburuk

Bukan kondisi tubuh,, melainkan jwa yang tertidur di tubuh ini,, jiwa makhluk nomer dua tertinggi dijajaran yang tertinggi,, hanya sang **kami** yang berani mengusiknya

"Kau tau Shella-sama?,, Aku tak ingin melepas segelnya ini sampai kapanpun juga!" Jawabnya datar tak kalah dengan Shella.

"Dulu sebelum aku menyegel kekuatan terkutuk ini,, aku sering bermimpi aneh" lanjut Naruto menerawang langit mengingat mimpi apa yang setiap malam selalu ia mimpikan.

"Aku selalu bermimpi aku melihat sosok diriku melawan ke-tiga fraksi yang berseteru. Bahkan hanya dengan tangan ini" Naruto menatap tangan kanannya "ia membantai habis ribuan- tidak,, belainkan jutaan dari masing masing fraksi,, mimpi itu terus saja berlanjut sampai kejadian itu" Shella mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diceritakan Naruto. Ia mengerti kenapa Naruto bermimpi tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu

",,,saat kejadian itu,, dimana kau datang dan menyegel kekuatanku aku tak pernah lagi memimpikan hal itu!" Naruto bercerita apa adanya mengenai apa yang pernah ia alami.

"Walau aku sudah menyegel kekuatan ini,, namun ada perubahan di dalam diriku" ucap Naruto melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku!,, Senang, sedih, cinta, bahkan rindu aku tak dapat mengontrolnya. Emosi itu muncul begitu saja tak tentu!. Ada kalanya aku ingin seperti makhluk pada umumnya. Merasakan apa itu perasaan walau aku bisa merasakannya aku bingung dengan apa yang aku rasakan!" Jika bukan Paradox yang berargumen dengan Naruto,, Naruto yakin orang itu pasti akan bingung dengan perkataannya. Untung saja ada yang mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan walau bukan makhluk biasa sekalipun.

Keadaan menjadi hening ketika Naruto selesai mengucapkan isi hatinya. Iba,, yaaa Paradox menatap iba Naruto yang menginginkan hidup normal layaknya semua orang.

"Kekuatan yang besar memiliki resiko dan tanggung jawab yang besar pula Naruto!" Ucap Paradox mencoba membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Kekuatan itu!" Paradox menyentuh dada Naruto pelan. "Kekuatan yang akan menjadi penentu antara akhir dan awal" lanjutnya mengelus dada bidang Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa Tuhan memberiku yang notabennya makhluk terlaknat kekuatan sebesar ini?,, Sedangkan diriku hanyalah ibl-"

"Kau bukan iblis Naru!" Paradox memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum tuntas itu tegas. Entah kenapa dalam nada suaranya ia tak terima jika Naruto menyebut dirinya iblis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada sang naga yang masih mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Ada sebuah cerita yang belum harus kau dan para fraksi lainnya ketahui,, cukup aku dan saudariku yang tahu tentangmu!" Naruto memandang bingung apa yang diucapkan sang Paradox namun ia pasrah mengingat perkataan Paradox tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Dan ada pula rahasia tentang kau, aku dan saudariku!" lanjutnya pelan namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto menatap Paradox dengan tatapan bertanya. Bukan apa yang disampaikan Paradox barusan,, melainkan perkataan yang menyangkut nya dengan sang naga di depannya.

"Aku tak mengerti!" Ucap Naruto kearah Paradox yang duduk di sampingnya. Sang Paradox tersenyum misterius namun ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tunggulah saat waktunya tiba,, saat itu semua kebenaran akan terungkap" ucap Shella ambigu membuat Naruto harus memutar otaknya keras. Shella bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkah pergi dan menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

Kini tersisa Naruto yang masih mencerna perkataan dari sang Paradox. Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan bahwa masih banyak rahasia di dunia ini yang belum ia ketahui.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan namun aku akan berusaha untuk mencari tau!" Gumam Naruto pelan. Ia melangkah ke arah kegelapan dan perlahan tubuhnya melebur menjadi daun kering yang pergi diterpa angin malam.

...

 **ORC club**

Entah sejak kapan Rias telah sampai di ruang clubnya. Ia duduk sembari memandang teh yang disajikan oleh sang Queen nya.

Perkataan sang kakak masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Entah kenapa ia tak bisa melupakannya walau sekilas. Disatu sisi ia kecewa, kecewa dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah dalam hal sikap. Disisi lain ia penasaran kenapa sikap sang kakak seperti itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Masih memikirkan Naruto-sama!, Bochou?" Rias tersentak kala Akeno menepuk pundaknya sembari bertanya.

Rias terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya Akeno sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kau sudah tau bukan?" Tanya balik Rias tanpa menoleh ke arah Akeno yang sudah duduk disisinya. Matanya masih fokus ke arah minuman didepannya. Tak ada niatan untuk berpaling

"Kita akan tahu cepat atau lambat Rias!" Ucap Akeno lembut dibumbui senyum yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

"Dan apa tidak sebaiknya kita tanyakan kepada Sirzech-sama mengenai Naruto-sama?" Lanut dan tanya Akeno serius.

"Aku juga berpikiran hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau pikirkan Akeno!" Balas dan terang Rias kepada Akeno. Akeno tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari sang king-nya itu.

"Jadi?" Tanya ambigu Akeno membuat Naruto menatap Akeno dengan tanda tanya yang mucmncuk secara ajaib di atas kepala darah sang Gremory.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?,, Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" Lanjut Akeno tersenyum ke arah Rias yang terdiam.

"Tapi-"

"Sebelum itu aku ingin kau mendengar cerita ku Bochou!" Kedua gadis yang tengah berunding kini harus dibuat terkejut karena seseorang tiba-tiba berucap secara datar.

Rias dan Akeno menoleh ke asal suara itu. Mata mereka melihat seorang gadis yang mempunyai tubuh loli dengan rambut berwarna perak menyala dilengkapi dengan wajah datar dan pandangan dingin.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Akeno tak mengerti kepada yang gadis.

"Hah,, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi!" Kata sang gadis serius membuat Rias dan Akeno menatap sang gadis dengan raut wajah serius pula.

"Kalian tahu senjutsunya bukan?" Tanya sang gadis kepada Rias dan Akeno yang menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Dan kemampuan senjutsunya antara lain dapat merasakan perasaan seseorang yang ia targetkan" Rias dan Akeno sekali lagi mengangguk ke arah sang gadis.

"Dan kemampuan lainnya adalah dapat membaca pikiran seseorang namun itu hanya dimiliki para petinggi dari ras yang mampu menggunakan senjutsu secara sempurna" oke, sekarang Rias dan Akeno kebingungan mendengar pernyataan dari sang gadis yang terbilang sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Saat itu tanpa sengaja senjutsuku secara otomatis keluar begitu saja" lanjutnya pelan. Ia berhenti guna mengambil nafas.

"Maksudmu tertarik paksa begitu?" Tanya Rias kepada sang gadis. Sang gadis diam lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya!" Jawabnya tegas, datar tanpa ekspresi...itulah yang ia tunjukan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin percaya ini!,, Konon hanya legenda kaum yokai sang **jubi no okami** yang mempunyai kemamseperti itu" lanjut sang gadis tenang.

Akeno dan Rias memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti. "Sebenarnya aku belum paham apa yang kau maksud itu...dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto-sama?" Tanya Akeno dengan wajah yang tersirat kebingungan.

Gadis uban itu terdiam entah kenapa. "Saat senjutsuku keluar bertepatan saat Bochou ingin bertanya namun dipotong oleh Naruto-sama, aku melihat matanya berubah layaknya hampa dalam kekosongan" ucap sang gadis, ia diam sejenak guna menarik nafas.

"Dan jika dugaanku benar, Naruto-sama pasti sudah melalui hal pahit dalam masa lalunya mengingat ia memotong ucapan Bochou seperti itu!" Rias terdiam tak kala sang gadis menjelaskan.

"Dan mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk membuat bochou mengerti!" Sang gadis melanjutkan ceritanya, setelah selesai ia melengos pergi meninggalkan dua iblis betina yang tengah terdiam dalam pikiran mereka.

...

Entah sejak kapan kini Naruto sudah bersama Azazel, ia menemui sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang tengah berada di disebuah tepi sungai yang luas namun keruh.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" Naruto memandang langit malam yang dihiasi dengan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar. Azazel selaku orang yang bertanya memandang apa yang Naruto Pandang. Indah,,,, hanya kata itu yang dapat menggambarkan keindahan malam ini.

"Kau tau Azz?" Sang Azazel menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih memandang langit malam. "Percayalah jika kau melakukan itu maka tidak menutup kemungkinan Sirzech tak akan menyetujui nya!" Lanjut Naruto ambigu. Azazel tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari sang Hakaishin disampingnya.

"Hey,, tidak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?" Tanya Azazel dengan raut wajah kesal, ia menatap Naruto yang memasang ekspresi tak tertarik.

"Sadarlah!, Tidak semua yang kau lakukan itu benar!" Azazel diam disaat Naruto berucap. Entah kenapa ucapan Naruto membawanya ke dalam masa lalu. "Walaupun kau itu jenius namun sifatmu itu tidak mencerminkan kejeniusan mu!" Azazel tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto, tanpa sadar ia menunduk tak berani menatap sang Hakaishin.

"Lupakan itu, bagaiman dengan _dia_?" Tanya Naruto ambigu, Azazel masih dalam posisi menunduk namun tak berselang lama, ia menengadah menatap Naruto yang tengah menatap Azazel datar.

"Kau masih ingin menghidupkannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapmu dan teman-temanmu?"Azazel tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Naruto yang kelewat rumit itu. Namun ia tak heran lagi mengingat siapa Naruto.

"Kau tau Azz,?, Aku dan _dia_ saling terhubung. Saling berkaitan. Walaupun ia sudah membunuh semua temanku namun satu yang dapat aku petik dalam peristiwa itu...

"...jangan lari dari masa lalu, hadapilah walau itu menyakitkan 'walaupun aku belum bisa melakukannya'" pikir Naruto di akhir kalimatnya. Azazel tersenyum mendengar alasan tak masuk akal dari Naruto, ia tak habis pikir apakah Naruto orang waras atau gila. Tentu saja jika ia orang warah ia tak mungkin menghidupkan sosok makhluk yang membunuh teman-temannya, pasti dia sudah gila!.

"Ada satu bahan lagi yang dibutuhkan!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Azazel yang berkata dengan serius, ia memandang datar ke arah Azazel. " **Soul of stone"** dan perkataan dari Azazel sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar!" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang bodoh terpatri diwajah tamannya. Oke, sekarang Azazel tidak melihat seorang hakaishin melainkan bocah polos yang tengah menatapnya sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

Azazel menghela nafas lelah mendengar ucapan dari Naruto. "Haaaaah, soul of stone atau dikenal dengan nama batu jiwa, batu yang konon dapat menghidupkan yang mati walaupun makhluk itu hancur sekalipun" Azazel berucap kepada Naruto, ia menjelaskan semuanya tentang soul of stone malai dari asal usul, letak batu itu, sang penjaga, dan masih banyak lagi. Naruto menyimak semua penjelasan Azazel dengan teliti berharap ia mendapat petunjuk yang lebih spesifik lagi untuk mendapatkan batu itu.

"Valley of the hell, konon tempat itu yang menjadi tempat diletakkannya batu jiwa!" Ucap Azazel mengakhiri ceritanya, Naruto terdiam merangkai informasi yang telah ia dapatkan. Walaupun masih ambigu, namun tak apa, toh nanti juga ia mengetahuinya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa apa yang dibicarakan oleh Azazel membuatnya pusing. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan berangkat setelah pertemuan ketiga fraksi!" Ucap Naruto pelan, ia bangkit dari duduknya hendak melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras hanya untuk menghidupkannya ?" Azazel berucap tak kala Naruto bangkit dari acara duduknya. Matanya menatap ke arah depan, kosong menakutkan.

"Ikatan!" Ucap Naruto kemudian menghilang dari tempat itu.

Kini tersisa Azazel yang tengah duduk santai sembari menatap lekat ke arah langit. Sebuah lidah meteor terlihat melintas cepat ke arah bukan yang menerangi malam gelap ini. Ia tersenyum, "bahkan setelah kau tidak ada, kau masih saja mengawasi kami ya?" Gumamnya ambigu, ia bangkit kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah kegelapan malam. Perlahan dipunggungnya tercipta sepasang sayap gagak, mengepakkan sayapnya, Azazel melesat menghilang di kegelapan malam.

...

Seorang pria berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk disebuah ujung atas bangunan yang terlampau tinggi, memakai pakaian serba putih dihiasi sedikit armor yang tertempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Lama ia memandang ke arah kota yang ramai manusia. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang dapat membuat semua gadis luluh padanya. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan para manusia, Gabriel?" Tanya sosok itu tanpa menoleh, perlahan seorang gadis mendekati pria itu, duduk disampingnya memandang datar ke arah manusia, namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ayah tak pernah salah bukan?" Responnya terhadap pertanyaan sosok pria yang berada di sampingnya. Sosok pria itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Gabriel. "Yaaah, dua hari lagi kita akan menghadiri konferensi!, Persiapkan dirimu karena **true God of destruction** mungkin akan datang!"

Gabriel terkejut mendengar penuturan dari sang pria. "Hakaishin kah?" Gumamnya sendiri. Ia melangkah pelan ke ujung bangunan itu, tanpa rasa takut ia melangkah semakin dekat dengan ujungnya dan, ia terjatuh...

"Sudah sangat lama bukan?" Gumam sang pria yang masih duduk di ujung bangunan. "Bagaimana kau akan menghadapi Gabriel, **Pharaoh"** lanjutnya menatap ke arah tempat sang gadis terjatuh.

Cahaya tertangkap di mata sang pria, semakin mendekat...

Wushhhh

Angin berhembus kala cahaya itu melewatinya. Terlihat sosok Gabriel yang menjadi pusat dari cahaya itu, sosok malaikat yang konon adalah malaikat tercantik di surga. Ia tersenyum sembari terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Okaeri... **.. Atem"**

 **TBC.**

 **Osh osh osh, akhirnya sekian cepat gak update fic, hari ini bisa juga. Osh osh, disini Ryuki hanya mengoceh sedikit dan memperkenalkan sosok malaikat Gabriel.**

 **Dan satu lagi, siapakah** _ **dia?**_ **kenapa Azazel seperti membencinya?,, Hm misteri misteri.**

 **Dan apakah hubungan Naruto dengan Gabriel?, Mungkin akan terjawab di ch depan, atau mungkin lebih jauh ke depan.**

 **Hohoho mungkin sekian untuk kali ini dan jaa ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Gelap, Naruto tengah berada di sebuah lorong yang begitu gelap. Genangan air yang ia pijak menambah kesan seram tempat itu. Ia menoleh ke penjuru arah berharap ada orang lain selain dirinya.

Hening, namun yang ada hanya hening ditambah dengan bunyi air yang menetes pelan. Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah kesana kemari. Bingung, ia tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya, yang ia inginkan hanya satu, keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

" **Kemarilah!"** Sekian lama keheningan melanda, tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat tertangkap telinga, entah sadar atau tidak Naruto kini melangkah ke sumber suara yang ia dengar.

Suara itu semakin keras tak kala Naruto berjalan menelusuri lorong itu, matanya menangkap sebuah pintu bercahaya di tengah kegelapan. Tangan kekarnya meraih gagang pintu yang bercahaya, ia membukanya.

Melangkah pelan ke arah sang suara, Naruto terpaku saat setelah ia tahu siapa sang pemilik suara. Seekor naga besar berwarna emas berkepala rubah dilengkapi empat pasang sayap putih yang berkobar layaknya api menambah keindahan sosok naga tersebut.

Gagah, kata itu cukup untuk menggambarkan sosok naga misterius itu. Mutiara biru bertemu mutiara merah, mereka menatap satu sama lainnya tanpa ada keiingan untuk berpaling.

Pandangan datar Naruto tunjukan, tak ada rasa takut didalam hatinya. Ia melihat sang naga menyeringai walau kecil, " **lama tak bertemu, Pharaoh!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reincarnation of god:rise of hakaishin**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar nan megah teihat seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah tidur nyenyak di sebuah kasur king-size, cahaya mentari menyambut menyebabkan sang pria membuka mata terganggu karena sinar sang Surya.

Matanya mengerjapkan pelan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk, ia duduk bersandar di dinding belakangnya memikirkan apa yang baru ia lihat dalam mimpinya.

"Naga?" Gumam Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Bagaiman tidak, setiap mimpi aneh pasti ada makna tersendiri entah baik atau buruk, karena itu yang sejak dulu Naruto alami. Setiap ia bermimpi aneh pasti saja ada masalah yang harus lewati.

Memutar otaknya keras namun Naruto tak dapat memperoleh jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Ia menghela nafas lelah, ia bangkit dari acara bersandarnya, kakinya turun menapak lantai menuju ke arah kamar mandi melaksanakan rutinitas paginya.

Selang beberapa lama Naruto keluar dengan hanya berbalut kain handuk yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, tubuh kurus namun berisi, bentuk lekuk otot tubuh yang jelas terlihat menambah kesan gagah sosok Naruto.

Ia melangkah ke arah lemari pakaian yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, membukanya kemudian mengambil sepasang pakaian serta jubah berwarna merah dihiasi corak lidah api berwarna biru.

Tok tok

Tak lama kemudian seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto, Naruto membuka pintu mencari tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan sebagian poni menutup mata kirinya, memakai pakaian khas para iblis bangsawan dihiasi pedang panjang yang setia di pinggang kirinya tertangkap mata Naruto.

Sang gadis terlihat tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto?, Jangan ditanya lagi, ia memandang datar sang gadis menyebabkan sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah yang terlihat imut milik sang gadis. Saat melihat kekehan dari Naruto, sang gadis tersenyum lembut. "Lord gremory sudah menunggu Naruto!" Ucapnya lembut, Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Kemarin setelah Naruto bertemu Azazel, ia pulang ke rumahnya membawa sang gadis yang tak lain adalah keturunan Beelzebub sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

Naruto melangkah melewati sang gadis tanpa ada kata yang ia gadis mengekor Naruto, mengikutinya kemana ia pergi.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, makhluk berbeda gender itu kini sudah berada di sebuah ruangan besar nan megah tempat menjamu tamu, meja panjang dan kursi yang berjejer rapi terlihat di ruangan itu. Terlihat juga empat makhluk terlihat duduk santai di kursi itu.

Naruto dan sang gadis melangkah ke arah meja, mereka duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di sana. "Kebiasaanmu tak pernah berubah Naru!" Seorang wanita berambut coklat agak merah berucap tak kala Naruto duduk disampingnya, ia adalah sang Ibunda Venelana Gremory. Naruto menatap sang ibu datar tanpa ekspresi namun taklama kemudian ia tersenyum, senyum lembut yang jarang ia tunjukan.

"Kau adalah yang paling tahu aku, ibu!" Balasnya singkat dihiasi senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. Sang ibu entah kenapa merasa senang mendengar perkataan lembut dari anak sulungnya itu. Pepatah mengatakan jika anak tak akan jauh dari ibunya bukan?, Sebelumnya Venelana tak percaya itu mengingat bukannya dekat, namun ia dan Naruto saling berjauhan bak tiada hubungan diantara mereka. Namun sekarang ia percaya dengan pepatah itu, bukan raga yang berdekatan, melainkan berdekatan dalam hal jiwa mereka.

Sang pria yang tak lain suami dari Venelana tersenyum melihat interaksi ibu-anak didepannya. Ia merindukan suasana ini, bercengkerama dengan anak kebanggaannya dan...senyum tulus dari sang istri.

"Ne ne, kapan kau akan menikah?,, Sirzech padahal sudah memberikan aku cucu, tapi kau?, Dekat dengan gadispun enggan" Naruto menghela nafas mendengar perkataan sang ibu. Ini dia hal yang paling tak disukai Naruto, setiap ia berbincang dengan sang ibu pasti perbincangan itu tak luput dari kata 'menikah'.

Memang benar sang adik, Sirzech telah menikah dengan keturunan Lucifuge terakhir dan mempunyai seorang putra berambut merah yang tak menjauhkan fakta jika ia akan menjadi heires selanjutnya dari klan ini.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Apakah ibu sangat ingin aku menikah?" Venelana tersenyum mendengar perkataan tertarik dari sang putra. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama saat Naruto memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, aura disekitar terasa mencekam, para makhluk disana bergidik merasakan aura yang tak mengenakkan keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"Haaaaah, aku perlu waktu!" Ucap Naruto pelan. Semua orang termasuk Hilda memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya yang muncul secara ajaib di atas kepala mereka, oh apakah mereka tak salah dengar?, Seorang Hakaishin, bukan-melainkan seorang Naruto Gremory memerlukan waktu untuk menikah?, What the- oke, sekarang sudah terkumpul banyak pertanyaan di kepala mereka.

Bukan apa-apa, namun mereka penasaran siapa yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Naruto yang keras layaknya permata, biasanya saat seseorang menyinggung dengan kata pernikahan, Naruto selalu menjawab dengan kata 'aku tak akan menikah'.. Bahkan seorang Hilda yang kecantikannya bersaing dengan makhluk tercantik di dunia ini pun ia tolak, mungkinkah ia bisa menggerakkan gunung yang tak bisa digerakkan?.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Semua orang menoleh ke arah sosok yang tengah berucap dengan nada tak percaya. "Maksudku kau-aku, aku bahkan kau tolak, tapi makhluk macam apa yang berhasil meluluhkan hati batumu itu Naruto?" Lanjutnya serius, semua makhluk yang berada di situ mengangguk kepala tanda setuju dengan ucapan sosok yang tak lain adalah Hildegarde.

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan tak percaya dari teman yang baru beberapa hari ini bersamanya. "Rias!" Dan ucapan Naruto sukses membuat semua orang tersedak udara, adiknya sendiri?, Oh pasti hakaishin ini sudah gila. "Sampai kapan kau akan menguping di belakang hm?" Oh, sepertinya prasangka buruk makhluk disana harus ditelan lagi karena bukan Rias yang menjadi sosok yang berhasil membuat Naruto luluh dalam hal hati.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah mana yang Naruto toleh, mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melangkah ke arah mereka diikuti beberapa sosok yang tak lain adalah anak buahnya. Ia melangkah ke arah Naruto, duduk disampingnya diikuti para anak buahnya yang duduk di kursi kosong.

Naruto menatap sosok yang tak lain adalah Rias, "kenapa kau bersembunyi hm?" Tanya Naruto halus, sekarang Rias merasakan keanehan pada kakaknya itu, bukannya kemarin ia menyakiti hatinya namun sekarang ia tersenyum tulus ke arah Rias,.

Rias diam tak merespon, menatap lekat wajah tampan sang kakak membuat Naruto terdiam. "Hanya mencari informasi tentang dirimu yang misterius Naruto!" Sekarang bukan panggilan ni-san yang ia gunakan untuk menyebut Naruto, melainkan nama dari Naruto itu sendiri.

Para iblis disana mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan yang seakan tak peduli keluar begitu saja dari si bungsu Gremory, bukan apa-apa tapi biasanya ia akan senang melihat sang kakak, tapi sekarang?, Entah apa yang terjadi antara Naruto-Rias namun yang jelas Rias kini bersikap lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya, itu yang mereka rasakan.

Naruto tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataan sang adik, "jadi gadis manja kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi gadis dewasa eh?" Ucapnya menyindir sang adik. Rias hanya diam enggan menjawab, matanya berputar bosan menanggapi sindiran dari sang kakak.

"Bisakah kau bersikap dewasa?" Oke, sekarang semua orang hanya dapat menganga lebar mendengar ucapan yang kelewat berani Rias. Sikap yang entah sejak kapan berubah ini tentu saja mengagetkan siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan Rias, bahkan sang Sirzech pun tak kalah kaget.

'jadi kau sudah menyerah ya?' Sirzech berucap di dalam hati bertanya walau jawabannya sudah didepan matanya. Ia tahu mengapa adik gadisnya ini berubah sedemikian rupa dalam hal sikap, namun ini bukanlah yang Sirzech harapkan, membenci Naruto itu yang tak ia harapkan. Sirzech tak masalah dengan sikap Rias yang sekarang, malahan ia senang mengingat ia sudah berpikir maju dari sebelumnya tapi?,

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan Rias, hanya senyum yang ia tunjukan tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah pelan ke arah pintu keluar "aku akan datang dalam rapat nanti malam!" Sirzech mengangguk mengerti maksud dari Naruto,.

"Ya!" Jawab Sirzech ambigu menanggapi perkataan sang kakak. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah pintu keluar diikuti Hilda yang mengekor dibelakangnya, lambat laun tubuh mereka berdua melebur menjadi daun kering dan menghilang diterpa angin.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, ruangan itu menjadi hening. Ekspresi berbeda-beda ditunjukkan makhluk disana. Sirzech dengan pandangan datarnya, korddan lady yang memandang Rias penuh tanda tanya. Rias mengabaikan tatapan dari keluarganya itu, ia berdiri kemudian berlalu tenapa sepatah kata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sekian lama ke ningan melanda, sang Lord berucap dengan raut wajah serius, matanya menatap tajam ke arah iblis yang notabennya pereage dari sang putri nya itu.

...

Sebuah danau besar terpampang didepan mata violet seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang, sesekali ia menatap lekat bayangannya yang memantul di air. Ia bersenandung ria, mata yang berkaca menambah kecantikan sosok gadis itu.

"Masih memikirkan nya?" Suara dari arah belakang sang gadis membuat sang gadis tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah belakang, satu yang ia lihat, pria tampan berambut pirang panjang dengan mata cokelat berkilau seindah berlian, tak lupa pakaian serba putih dihiasi keping armor di beberapa bagian menambah kesan tampan pria itu.

Sang gadis tersenyum manis ke arah sang pria, sang pria duduk di sebelah sang gadis. "Kau terlalu memikirkannya Gabriel!" Sosok gadis yang dipanggil Gabriel menoleh ke arah sang pria yang memandang luas kolam didepannya.

"Apa kau berpikir begitu, kakak?" Gabriel bertanya ke arah sang pria yang tak lain adalah kakaknya itu, sang kakak bukannya menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Gabriel.

"Ya!, Malam nanti kita akan bertemu dengannya bukan?, 'dan semoga saja ingatannya tentangmu sudah kembali'" ucap sang kakak diakhiri gumaman yang tak jelas. Gabriel mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti kenapa sang kakak terlihat sedang bergumam tapi ia mengangkat bahu acuh, toh itu bukan urusannya..

"Kau benar kakak, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ia belum mengingatku!" Jelas Gabriel dengan nada murung, namun dilain sisi ia yakin bahwa **Reinkarnasi Pharaoh** Mengingat Gabriel.

Sang kakak diam mendengar perkataan dari sang adik. reinkarnasi, jika itu diartikan dengan makna kelahiran kembali adalah seseorang dari masa lalu yang terlahir kembali di masa depan dengan pengalaman dan ingatan baru, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika reinkarnasi **Pharaoh** tak mengingat Gabriel.

Masih banyak rahasia yang belum sang kakak ketahui, bahkan ia hampir tak mengetahui tentang adiknya ada hubungan dengan sang **Pharaoh** di masa lalu, masih banyak rahasia mulai dari ucapan terakhir sang **kami,** menghilangnya **Pharaoh,** sampai kelahiran kembali sang **Pharaoh,.**

Semuanya terasa asing bagi malaikat kepercayaan **nya** itu. Lucu bukan?, Seorang malaikat kepercayaan Tuhan tak tahu tentang itu, bahkan asal usul dari sang bintang timur pun ia masih belum mengetahui semua kebenarannya.

"Aku percaya dia akan mengingatmu!, Dan hey? Walaupun ia tak mengingatmu tidak menutup kemungkinan dia jatuh hati padamu mengingat kau adalah makhluk tercantik di seluruh jagad raya ini bukan?" Kata sang kakak menyemangati sang adik agar tak pupus harapan walaupun dalam perkataannya itu mengandung nada ragu tapi sang kakak yakin akan hal itu.

Sang kakak menepuk kepala Gabriel pelan, mengelus lembut membuat Gabriel memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan dari sang kakak. "Kau pasti dapat bersamanya lagi Gabriel!, Itu pasti" ucapnya kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gabriel yang masih duduk di tepi sungai.

Sepeninggalan sang kakak, kini Gabriel hanya dapat terdiam menerawang indahnya sungai didepan matanya, "bahkan walau kau berkata seperti itu aku yakin dalam hatimu kau ragu!" Gumamnya murung, ia berdiri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, mengeluarkan sayap khas para malaikat dan kemudian ia terbang menjauh. Tanpa disadarinya, setitik air terjatuh dari matanya ke tanah, setitik air itu kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah permata berkilau. Pertama dan satu-satunya seorang malaikat menangis karena seorang makhluk ciptaan **nya,**

 **...**

Sebuah laboratorium besar dengan banyak tabung yang menjadi wadah bagi para eksperimen. Terlihat beberapa makhluk yang menyerupai manusia dan beberapa hewan buas yang berada di dalamnya.

Naruto memandang satu persatu tabung didepannya, melangkah pelan mencari apa yang ia cari dan binggo, mata birunya terpaku kala melihat enam tabung yang berjejer rapi.

Melangkah pelan ke arah tabung didepannya, ia mengelus satu persatu tabung tersebut. Hilda yang kebetulan ada di sana mengerutkan keningnya bingung, pasalnya tabung itu tak seperti tabung lainnya yang terlihat isinya, tabung itu bahkan terlihat aneh dengan warna hitam dan beberapa kanji disekitarnya.

"Masih mengharapkan mereka eh?" Suara yang terdengar mengejek terdengar dari arah belakang Naruto dan Hilda, dengan cepat mereka menoleh ke aeah belakang. Satu yang mereka lihat, Kokabiel sang bintang timur.

Naruto menatap datar ke arah Kokabiel tanpa adanya ekspresi di wajahnya. Sedangkan Hilda?, Jangan ditanya lagi ia sudah menatap horror Kokabiel.

Kokabiel menyeringai menatap Hilda yang seperti ketakutan. "Jangan takut, aku tak menggigit. Yaah walaupun aku akan melakukannya jika kau meminta sih!" Ucap Kokabiel sembari menyeringai sadis membuat Hilda bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto.

"Gagak mesum!, Aku tak Sudi di gigit olehmu!" Ucap Hilda setengah berteriak dibelakang punggung Naruto. Kokabiel melebarkan seringainya menanggapi ucapan Hilda, ia melangkah ke arah Hilda membuat Hilda berlari menjauh.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak Sudi denganmu Ko!" Ucap Hilda setengah berteriak, Kokabiel hanya dapat mendecih kesal. Bukan karena ucapan Hilda, melainkan panggilan Hilda kepada Kokabiel.

"Haaah, kau dan sifat kekanak-kanakan mu itu!" Ucap pasrah Kokabiel, ia menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya serius. Hal itu membuat sang bintang timur menatap balik Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah tabung yang berjejer didepannya, pandangannya terlihat sayu tak seperti biasanya. "Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya ambigu Naruto kepada Kokabiel, hal itu membuat Kokabiel meringis entah kenapa. ia tahu siapa yang berada di dalam tabung itu, ia tahu apa hubungan Naruto dengan mereka, dan ia tahu betapa berartinya mereka buat Naruto.

"Percaya atau tidak, mereka semakin membaik-!" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kokabiel dengan ekspresi bertanya karena dari nada yang digunakan Kokabiel terdapat nada ragu. "-namun separuh dari mereka tak akan bertahan lebih dari satu bulan, atau lebih parahnya lagi mungkin mereka akan menghilang dalam waktu kurang dari satu Minggu" Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kokabiel, seburuk itukah?, Ia tak percaya jika waktu yang ia miliki hanya sebatas kurang dari satu Minggu, seharusnya masih tersisa beberapa bulan lagi sebelum tubuh mereka melebur dan kemudian menghilang.

"Souka?,, Bagaimana dengan **nya?"** Tanya Naruto lagi namun hanya dibalas diam oleh Kokabiel. Hilda, sosok yang sedari tadi berada di sana mendengar percakapan ambigu kedua makhluk yang ditakuti itu hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya pertanda bingung. Tapi ia segera mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli, toh cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahuinya.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya sekali saja Ko?" Kokabiel terdiam tak kala Naruto berucap datar, sebenarnya ia tak tega harus melarang Naruto menemui **nya** mengingat siapa orang itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Kokabiel melangkah ke arah sebuah pintu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat tombak cahaya kemudian ia menusuk bagian tengah pintu yang terdapat simbol singa ditengahnya dihiasi kanji aneh di pinggirannya.

"Ikut aku!" Ucap Kokabiel kemudian ia melangkah masuk diikuti Naruto dan Hilda, tak berselang lama mereka sampai disebuah ruangan besar dihiasi lilin sebagai penerang, ditengah ruangan itu terlihat tabung yang cukup besar melebihi tabung sebelumnya. Dan terlihat juga seorang bersurai pirang-hitam tengah berdiri di depan tabung itu.

"Jadi kau sudah berani datang eh?" Ucap sosok itu dengan nada menyindir. Sosok itu berbalik menatap wajah Naruto, Azazel, dialah sosok yang berada di sana.

"Mengunjungi teman lama tak ada salahnya bukan?" Balas ambigu Naruto, Azazel memandang Naruto dengan seringai dibibirnya, Naruto melangkah mendekati tabung itu, mengusap pelan sampai ia melihat siapa sosok yang berada di dalam tabung.

Sosok pria berambut hitam bermodel pantat ayam tengah berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang, separuh tubuhnya terlihat hancur, beberapa kabel menancap memenuhi tubuh sang pria.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat bagaimana keadaan sosok itu, ia marah, amarah yang belum pernah ia perlihatkan semenjak waktu itu.

"Sasuke Sitri!" Gumam Naruto kecil, semua orang menatap diam ke arah Naruto, berbeda dengan Hilda yang melihat siapa sosok di dalam tabung itu. Ia membulatkan matanya lebar, ia mengenal siapa dia, teman masa kecilnya selain Naruto, teman yang selalu berwajah datar disertai sikap dingin kepada siapa saja.

"S-sa,,Sasuke?" Ucap Hilda tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Setahunya Sasuke tengah dalam pengembaraan mencari rahasia dunia namu apa yang ia lihat?

 **Puk**

Sebuah tangan kekar menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, Naruto menoleh ke arah sosok yang menepuk bahunya. Kokabiel, sosok yang menepuk bahu Naruto kini tengah menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kita pergi!" Ucap Kokabiel tanpa adanya ekspresi yang berarti. Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kokabiel.

Mereka pergi entah kemana, Kokabiel dan Naruto menghilang begitu saja, sedangkan Hilda, ia masih terpaku melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Kau bohong!" Gumamnya lirih, tersirat kesedihan didalam dirinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata sang Hilda kini menetes, semakin deras dan mengalir begitu saja. "Sungguh!, Aku tak ingin mempercayai ini Sasuke!" Lanjutnya pelan, Azazel yang masih berada di situ menatap iba sosok iblis didepannya. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah tabung, membuat lingkaran sihir dan kemudian tabung itu menghilang.

Hilda berlari keluar dengan air mata yang mengalir, ia menangis. "Kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang beruntung Sasuke!", Azazel berucap sembari melihat punggung sang Hilda yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu..

...

 **Mekai**

Seorang gadis bertubuh loli dengan pakaian ala penyihir tengah menatap kosong kearah bingkai foto yang bergambarkan sosok pria yang tak lain adalah Sasuke versi kecil yang tengah memandang ke depan datar bersama sosok pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Didepan mereka terlihat sosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar dua tahun tengah tersenyum lebar.

Sosok gadis loli itu mengepalkan tangannya erat, tersirat kemarahan tersendiri di kedua mata indahnya. "Bahkan setelah lama kau mati, rubah bodoh itu masih yakin jika kau masih hidup!" Gumamnya ambigu, ia menatap intens sosok pria bermata safir biru di dalam foto tersebut, memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Dan kau!, Setelah kejadian itu kau tak pernah lagi menoleh ke arahku!" Lanjutnya menatap sosok pirang, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras menyebabkan darah mengalir disudut bibirnya. "Aku tak tahu mengapa kau menjauh, jika itu hanyalah untuk menghilangkan rasa kecewaku maka kau salah!. Malah sebaliknya, kau menjauh, rasa kecewaku semakin bertambah" ia melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu diikuti beberapa maid yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

 **Back to Naruto**

Naruto duduk di sebuah atap bangunan. Ia menatap ke bawah melihat manusia berlalu lalang. Matanya menatap namun pikirannya hilang jauh entah kemana, mengingat kembali masa lalu saat ia bersama pangeran Sitri yang kini tengah tidur dalam sebuah tabung dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

"Sasuke, sudah lama sejak itu bukan?" Gumaman ambigu keluar mulus dari bibir Naruto, ia berbaring kemudian memejamkan mata, tidur.

 **Dream**

Taman ymyang dihiasi berbagai aneka bunga terpampang di depan mata, melirik ke kanan ke kiri entah apa yang ia cari. Ia melangkah menelusuri teman itu, lama ia melangkah, ia terhenti. Matanya menatap dua orang pria remaja dan seorang gadis kecil berumur kurang dari delapan tahun, lama ia menatap mereka. Terlihat disana sang gadis tertawa senang, sang gadis melompat ke arah pria bersurai raven sembari tertawa gembira. Sedangkan sosok pria kedua mempunyai rambut pirang hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

Naruto tersenyum kala melihat mereka bertiga. Ini adalah secuil ingatan indah dimasa lalu bersama Sasuke dan adik dari Sasuke itu sendiri, Serafall sitri namanya.

Naruto duduk melihat ketiga orang yang tak lain dirinya sendiri dan sosok saudaranya, lama ia memandangnya. "Bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih hadir di dalam mimpiku Sasuke!", Gumam kecil Naruto.

"Untuk seorang Hakaishin mentalmu lemah sekali ya?" Naruto tersenyum tak kala seseorang berseru dari belakangnya, ia kenal suara itu. Suara datar nan dingin, suara yang ia rindukan.

"Yaaa, lucu bukan?" Naruto menyahut tanpa menoleh, matanya masihlah menatap ke arah dimana tiga orang itu bercengkerama ria.

"Untuk seorang yang masih sekarat kau bawel juga ya, Sasuke Sitri" Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, sekarang ia berbalik menatap ke arah dimana suara itu muncul. Pertama yang ia lihat adalah pria bersurai raven berwajah datar, pria itu melangkah ke arah Naruto pelan, ia duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apa kabar denganmu?" Sasuke menyapa Naruto, ia tersenyum sembari menatap lekat wajah Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, seharusnya sosok sampingnya itu tahu bagaimana keadaannya.

",, Seharusnya kau tahu bukan?", Sasuke tersenyum canggung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia kemudian menatap ke arah depan dimana arah tatapan Naruto.

"Masa yang menyenangkan bukan?" Sasuke berucap ambigu, Naruto mengangguk sebagai respon setuju.

"Bagaimana kabar adik kecilku?" Sekian lama dalam hening, Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto. Ia penasaran bagaiman kabar dari adik manjanya itu, walaupun ia manja namun Sasuke menyayanginya melebihi apapun, bahkan Naruto harus dibuat heran karena sifat Sasuke yang terlalu menyayangi Serafall.

"Entahlah, sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun aku tak bertemu dengannya!" Naruto menjawab seadanya, ia tak mungkin berbohong mengingat makhluk didepannya merupakan sahabat sekaligus saudara tak sedarah nya.

Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan darinya oleh Naruto. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan Naruto?" Naruto bungkam, sejujurnya memang ia menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang kenapa ia tak pernah bertemu adik dari Sasuke selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Apakah ia harus jujur?, Atau apakah ia harus bohong?. Pilihan yang begitu sulit,

"Tidak ada!" Bohong jika tidak ada, Sasuke tau Naruto berbohong dari lagat anehnya sekarang. "Bahkan dengan saudaramu ini kau bungkam?" Tanya Sasuke lagi namun hanya bungkam dari Naruto sebagai respon.

"Jika kau ada masalah cepatlah selesaikan. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, yaaah kau tahu sendiri bukan?, Disini aku hanyalah bentuk dari serpihan kecil energi kehidupanku yang asli sedangkan tubuh asliku masih dalam keadaan sekarat, aku tak bisa membantu Naruto!, Selesaikan masalah ini sendiri" ucap Sasuke kemudian ia menghilang melebur menjadi cahaya.

 **Real world**

Naruto membuka mata, pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit gelap tanda malam, "sepertinya aku terlalu lama tertidur" gumamnya sendiri, ia bangun kemudian duduk. Matanya menatap sekeliling entah apa yang ia cari.

"Apakah sudah?" Suara seorang gadis mengejutkan Naruto, terbukti Naruto sekarang berdiri sembari celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara. Binggo, sepertinya ia menemukan nya.

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah sosok gadis berpakaian serba putih mempunyai rambut putih juga, sang gadis terlihat tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto kenal dia walau ini adalah kali keduanya mereka bertemu, ia menghela nafas. "Apa yang kau mau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..."Kaguya Lucifer!"

Tbc

Osh osh,,, akhirnya bisa up jga, aaaa gomenei karena beberapa waktu Ryuki Hiatus mengingat ada hal yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

Oshhh,, kali ini hanyalah cerita singkat ttg bagian kecil dari masa lalu Naruto, mungkin.

Dan juga,,, Ryuki sedang membuat fic baru, menurut para reader apakah Ryuki harus meneruskan fic ini, menunda prince of magic dan fic baru atau menunda fic ini dan melanjutkan prince of magic?,

Yap, jawaban ada di tangan para reader semua Ok, sekian dari Ryuki, jaa ne


	7. Chapter 7

Disebuah gedung sekolah tepatnya di gedung kuoh high school, pertemuan tiga fraksi tengah dilaksanakan. Para perwakilan dari masing-masing fraksi duduk dengan santai dengan tak mengurangi rasa hormat mereka.

"Baiklah, kami-fraksi iblis ingin membahas tentang penyerangan dari Kokabiel tenpo hari!"

Sekian lama tempat itu dilanda keheningan, akhirnya sosok yang dikenal dengan maou Lucifer membuka kata. Santai namun mengandung makna ancaman membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan bergidik ngeri, namun itu tak berpengaruh dengan semua makhluk yang ada di sana mengingat mereka juga adalah pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi.

Kokabiel selaku penyerangan menatap datar sang maou, tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut yang ia tunjukan. Walaupun ia melakukan penyerangan namun tak ada yang terbunuh bukan?, Jika seperti itu seharusnya tak ada alasan lain untuk menyelenggarakan pertemuan ini.

"Apa alasanmu mengusik territorial iblis Kokabiel?"

Kokabiel hanya diam tak ingin merespon karena jika ia mengatakan apa tujuannya yang sebenarnya pasti sang maou tak akan percaya mengingat sifat murni iblis itu sendiri.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa alasanmu Kokabiel?"

Sang Maou berucap sekali lagi berharap sang bintang timur akan segera menjawab namun sepertinya harapan itu harus ia simpan karena sang bintang tak berkata.

"Cih, kenapa kau tak menjawab?, Apakah pertanyaan ku itu sangat sulit untuk kau jawab?"

Sang maou berucap kesekian kalinya dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek guna memancing Kokabiel yang masih memandang sang maou datar. Dan sepertinya semuanya tak seperti perkiraan sang maou, seharusnya Kokabiel akan langsung menguapkan amarah saat ada kata yang mengejeknya didengar namun sekarang ia sudah berubah. Kini bukan lagi Kokabiel yang tempramental, melainkan Kokabiel yang berpikir panjang dan...sabar.

"Jika aku jujur apa kau akan percaya?"

Pertanyaan dari sang bintang itu sukses membuat sang maou maupun iblis lainnya membeku. Tak ayah jika mereka seperti itu mengingat mereka tak akan percaya dengan perkataan Kokabiel walaupun itu adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Jika boleh jujur, Kokabiel bukanlah seorang yang suka berbohong, bahkan semasa ia hiduppun ia tak pernah berbohong walaupun sekecil apapun.

...

"Apa maumu Lucifer"

Kata dingin yang terucap dari mulut sang Hakaishin membuat sang Lucifer menatap datar ke arah Naruto, tanpa rasa takut ia terus memandang sosok yang ditakuti ketiga fraksi didepannya.

Kosong, kata itu menggambarkan mata yang dilihat oleh sang Lucifer, Mata dari sang Hakaishin terlihat tak ada kehidupan, hampa dan buram tak berwarna.

Entah apa yang sang gadis Lucifer itu pikirkan, kini ia melangkah ke arah Naruto yang berdiri tegap didepannya. Tangan putih kepunyaannya meraba wajah tampan sang Gremory.

Naruto menatap bingung ke arah gadis Lucifer didepannya, bukan apa-apa tapi ia hanya heran, heran karena sosok didepannya adalah satu dari sedikit makhluk yang berani menyentuh nya.

Jika semua orang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan takut, berbeda dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun terhadap Naruto.

Puas meraba wajah Naruto, sang gadis menjauhkan tangannya. "Kosong!" Ucapan ambigu itu meluncur mulus dari bibir sang Lucifer, hal itu membuat Naruto tak paham apa yang diucapkan sang Lucifer.

"Kenapa kau begitu kosong?"

Sekian lama Naruto berpikir, akhirnya ia mengerti apa yang sang gadis ucapkan. Kosong dalam arti perasaan, sebenarnya ia punya itu namun karena perasaan yang bercampur aduk membuat semua orang mengira bahwa sang Gremory tak memiliki hal semacam itu.

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan orang tuanya tak pernah melihat. Senyum tulus, begitu tulus sampai sang rembulan menambah cahaya terangnya menandakan kegembiraan.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau ketahui, cukup kau tahu siapa dan apa aku ini!"

Kata lembut namun bermakna tajam membuat hati sang Lucifer merasakan gejolak aneh, entah apa perasaan ini namun ia merasa kecewa saat sang Hakaishin berkata.

Sang Lucifer berbalik hendak pergi, "kita sudah terlambat!" Naruto mengangguk mengerti apa maksud dari gadis Lucifer didepannya.

...

"Tentu saja aku akan percaya!"

Sang maou meyakinkan sang bintang bahwa ia akan mempercayai ucapan dari sang bintang. Kokabiel tidak sebodoh itu, jika dulu ia bertindak dengan kekerasan namun sekarang ia berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan Kokabiel yang mereka kenal.

Sesekali sang gubernur dari fraksi malaikat jatuh menatap sekilas ke arah sang Kokabiel, jika boleh jujur ia tak tahu persis mengapa sang elit perang yang menjadi temannya sejak di surga itu berubah drastis layaknya sekarang. Ia tahu dengan kehadiran dari Naruto itu memang membuat sang Kokabiel berubah namun apa alasannya ia tak tahu.

"Iblis liar-"

Entah kenapa sang Maou Lucifer merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika mendengar kata Kokabiel yang digantung. Firasat mengatakan bahwa ia melakukan kesalahan fatal entah itu tentang apa.

"-beberapa Minggu lalu aku dan Naruto menemukan sarang dari segerombolan iblis buangan, kami terus mengamati mereka berharap iblis itu tak mengusik keamanan para manusia"

Jika boleh jujur semua makhluk yang berada di situ bingung mendengar ucapan sang Kokabiel, jika seperti itu lalu apa hubungannya dengan penyerangan tenpo hari?, Pikiran mereka berakhir di situ. Berbeda dengan Azazel yang tahu apa yang akan dilanjutkan oleh Kokabiel.

Kokabiel, sang bintang timur.

Malaikat jatuh yang jatuh karena kecintaan terhadap para manusia, saat ia masih menjadi seorang malaikat, ia selalu mengamati gerak gerik dari manusia entah yang baik dan yang buruk.

Hal itu membuat ia dijuluki dengan title **nindaime no kami** mengingat betapa ia cinta dan pandangan yang tak luput dari manusia.

Namun suatu hari ada sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya jatuh, salah satu 'mantan' sahabatnya yang saat itu sudah menjadi malaikat terbuang menyamar sebagai manusia Merta, tanpa pikir panjang Kokabiel hendak menolong orang itu, walaupun ia sudah dilarang oleh Tuhan(anime) yang semasa itu masih duduk di singgasananya dengan dalil 'jika Kokabiel menolong makhluk itu maka ia akan merasakan apa itu kesulitan'

Dan benar saja perkataan sang **kami** benar, terbukti saat ia menghampiri sosok itu ia dikejutkan karena sosok manusia merta itu merupakan malaikat terbuang.

Merasa ditipu, Kokabielpun menyerang sosok itu tanpa ampun, saat setelah ia berhasil membunuhnya, ia kembali ke surga namun malaikat dan sang **kami** tak mengizinkan Kokabiel untuk masuk ke dalam surga.

Ia pergi dari surga dan tinggal di Grigory dengan penuh sesal, sejak saat itu ia tinggal diantara malaikat terbuang lainnya. Ia masih membantu dan mencintai manusia walaupun sifatnya itu tertutup oleh sikap kasar dan egoisnya.

Itulah riwayat singkat Kokabiel, sang malaikat yang paling mencintai manusia yang jatuh akibat keegoisannya melawan peringatan sang **kami**. Semenjak saat itu, legenda sosok Kokabiel tersembunyi, hanya sedikit yang tahu bahkan dalam Alkitab sebenarnya nama Kokabiel tercantum didalam tapi bukan dengan nama Kokabiel,

"Dan apa kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan Sir?"

Seketika sang Maou Lucifer tersentak mendengar nada ucapan dari sang bintang timur didepannya berubah serius dibumbui amarah. Wajah dari Kokabiel mengeras mencoba menekan amarah yang kian bergejolak keluar.

Jika boleh, Kokabiel pasti kini sudah menghajar sang Maou mengingat apa yang terjadi kepada manusia akibat iblis buangan yang ia temukan bersarang.

"Pemukiman manusia yang kebetulan dekat dengan sarang itu luluh lantak, tak ada yang tersisa. Kami mencoba menolong tapi terlambat, saat kami tiba disana yang tersisa hanyalah bangkai manusia tak bersalah yang tergeletak penuh darah!. Dan itu kesalahan siapa?, Kau!"

Bukan Kokabiel yang berkata, melainkan sosok yang tengah memasuki ruangan dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresi diikuti oleh seorang gadis berambut uban yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tak ada yang berkata setelah sosok itu datang, mereka tahu siapa dia. Naruto Gremory, makhluk yang bergelar hakaishin no kami masa kini. Oh apakah aku menyebutnya masa kini?, Itu benar mengingat sebelum Naruto ada seorang yang menyandang title tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau di pihak siapa sih oni-sama?"

Sekian lama hening, sang maou berucap dengan nada penasaran karena dari segi bicara Naruto mengandung makna yang memojokkan dirinya.

"Jika boleh jujur aku tidak berada di pihak manapun!"

Dan ucapan dari Naruto sukses membuat semua orang membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan Naruto, seharusnya ia berada di pihak iblis bukan?, Itu yang berada di pikiran semua kepala.

"Apa maksudmu tak memihak Naruto-dono?"

Dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, sosok malaikat tertinggi di surga membuka suara yang sedari tadi tersangkut di tenggorokannya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa ia tak memihak salah satu dari ketiga fraksi.

Sedangkan Kokabiel mengerti mengapa sang hakaishin tak memihak mengingat ia sudah mengenalnya sangat lama.

"Dengan segala kehormatan yang kami punya, memanglah aku tak memihak antara tiga fraksi yang masih dalam perseteruan yang mungkin tak ada akhirnya-".

Naruto menjawab dengan perkataan yang sangat ambigu, bahkan seorang yang menjabat sebagai 'pengganti tuhan' pun harus memutar otak mencermati apa yang diutarakan sang hakaishin.

"-tapi mohon untuk kalian membiarkan sekali saja ego-ku ini"

Mereka mendengar dengan seksama apa yang Naruto ucapkan, dilain sisi Rias yang tengah berdiri di belakang kakak merahnya itu memicingkan mata menyelidik, di dalam hatinya ia berpikir 'ada apa dengan Naruto?'.

"Sebelum aku meneruskan perkataanku izinkan diriku ini untuk menjelaskan peristiwa penyerangan tenpo hari!"

Semua orang menatap ke arah Naruto dengan raut yang berbeda-beda, Azazel dengan tampang santainya, Michael yang memandang tertarik ke arah Naruto, Sirzech dengan tatapan serius nya. Semua menatap intens tanpa terkecuali

"Penyerangan itu-"

Menatap satu persatu makhluk yang berada di sana dengan mata biru bekunya, Naruto sengaja menggantung ucapannya, sungguh hal itu membuat semua semakin penasaran, terbukti kini Azazel juga memandang penuh tanya ke arah Naruto.

"-adalah perintah dariku!"

JDEEEERR

...

"Aaaaa kenapa kita harus menunggu di sini sih?"

Sosok pemuda berambut uban mengenakan pakaian hitam dihiasi motif awan merah menggerutu tak jelas, disampingnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berpakaian sama melirik kesal ke arah sang pemuda.

"Berapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama Hidan?"

Ucapan kesal sebagai balasan akan pertanyaan dari sosok yang kita kenal dengan nama Hidan, Hidan menoleh ke arah sang gadis, ia menguap lebar tanda bosan.

"Kapan kau berhenti mengeluh Ino?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino menatap tajam ke arah Hidan, jika boleh jujur, Ino ingin sekali menghajar Hidan yang menurutnya merepotkan namun itu tak mungkin mengingat jika mereka bertarung disini mungkin satu gedung sekolah ini akan rata dengan tanah.

"Oh bagus, si uban dan si pirang layaknya Tom and Jerry yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran!"

Kedua orang itu menatap ke arah sumber suara, pertama yang mereka lihat adalah pria berambut pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, jika dilihat lagi pria itu terlihat tampan dengan wajah datarnya, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut cantik.

"Oh hebat, seorang penggila ledakan kini berkata bijak layaknya seorang pujangga"

Perempatan secara ajaib muncul di kepala pria berambut pirang, ia menatap tajam sosok Hidan yang memutar bola matanya pertanda bosan.

"Apa maksudmu mayat hidup?"

Hidan yang dipanggil mayat hidup yak mau tertinggal dalam acara memunculkan perempatan di kepalanya, tentu saja, siap yang tak kesal jika seseorang memanggilmu mayat hidup?.

"Hoy, aku ini immortal bukannya mayat hi-"

JLEB

Sebuah tombak terlihat menembus dada tempat jantung sang Hidan tempati, Ino yang sedari tadi diam kini menusukkan tombak yang entah dari mana datangnya ke arah Hidan tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun.

"-dup"

"Tuh kaaaaan, jika bukan mayat hidup apa lagi?, Jika kau bukan mayat hidup seharusnya kau akan mati mengingat siapapun yang terkena mata tombak itu tak akan selamat"

Ino melebarkan seringai saat Hidan mencoba mencabut tombak di dadanya, jika makhluk biasa yang melihatnya pasti mereka tak akan mampu menahan keterkejutannya namun mengingat siapa mereka, hal itu tak asing lagi.

"Hoy, apa kau mencoba membunuhku?"

Entah keajaiban atau apa, dada Hidan yang tadinya terdapat lubang yang besar kini tertutup rapat tak ada bekas. Hanya bisa darah dan pakaian yang rusak akibat serangan tiba-tiba dari Ino.

Semuanya terdiam merasakan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul namun setelah itu mereka bertiga menyeringai entah mengapa.

"Sudah dimulai!"

...

Bagaikan Sambaran petir, perkataan Naruto begitu mengejutkan semua makhluk yang berada di sana termasuk juga Azazel yang tadinya berwajah santai kini harus membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Apa maksudmu penyerangan tenpo hari itu adalah perintah mu?"

Rias menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya, ia tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto memberikan perintah kepada Kokabiel untuk menyerangnya tenpo hari. Sedangkan Sirzech, jangan ditanya lagi, ia terdiam mendengar ucapan mengejutkan yang keluar tanpa beban dari sang kakak.

Memutar ingatan yang berada di kepalanya, Sirzech mencari jawaban mengapa sang Kakak sampai berbuat sejauh itu, sejauh ini Naruto tak akan akan melakukan hal bodoh tanpa berpikir panjang.

Jika saja sang kakak bukanlah orang seperti itu pasti Sirzech sudah menerjang Naruto dengan amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul karena ucapan sang kakak. Namun jika dipikir lebih jauh lagi itu tak mungkin mengingat sifatnya yang tergolong misterius nan membingungkan.

"Aku tak suka jika ucapanku dipotong!"

Naruto berkata sembari menatap datar Rias, perlahan namun pasti Rias mundur merasakan takut kearah sang kakak yang selama ini ingin ia gapai. Sirzech melirik Rias yang terlihat ketakutan, marah, tentu saja. Siapa yang tak akan marah jika adik semata wayangnya dibuat takut oleh orang lain. Namun kemarahan itu harus ia padamkan dahulu agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Apa alasanmu membuat adikmu hampir terbunuh Naruto-dono?, Jika saja kau tak terlambat mungkin adik kecilmu itu akan mati bukan?"

Berkata dengan senyum, sang malaikat tertinggi itu menatap Naruto. Walaupun ia tersenyum namun Naruto yakin jika malaikat didepannya itu juga sedang menahan amarah, bisa dilihat dari tangannya yang tiba-tiba terkepal erat mencoba menahan amarah. Naruto tak heran lagi mengingat itu adalah sifat dari **sepuluh perintah Tuhan** yang semua malaikat miliki.

Rasa peduli yang tinggi entah itu dari kawan maupun lawan.

"Walaupun aku tak datang Rias dan para pereagenya tak akan terbunuh-"

Kata yang ambigu itu membuat semuanya menatap bingung menuntut jawab dari Naruto.

"Walaupun aku sedikit kesal karena Kokabiel terlalu berlebihan dalam memberikan pelajaran sih"

Ucapan blak-blakan dari Naruto membuat semua orang terdiam, Rias yang sedari tadi wajahnya mengeras perlahan melembut. Entah kenapa perkataan dari sang kakak menginterupsi Rias untuk percaya.

"Jadi apa hubungannya dengan sarang iblis Naruto?"

Azazel yang tadinya bungkam kini berkata. Nada penuh menyelidik membuat Naruto dan Kokabiel menoleh ke arah Azazel,

"Ku kira kau tak peduli dengan hal itu!"

Kokabiel berkomentar singkat, namun komentar itu dianggap sindiran oleh sang gubernur, ia kesal kenapa sang Kokabiel seperti tak mendukungnya dalam pertemuan ini.

"Sebenarnya kau ada di pihak siapa sih?"

Ucapan kesal Azazel menginterupsi Kokabiel untuk melebarkan seringai, seringai misteri yang Kokabiel tunjukkan membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap tanya ke arah Kokabiel.

"Aku dan Naruto-"

Suasana menjadi hening saat Kokabiel berkomentar, entah kenapa perasaan tak enak memasuki semua orang yang hadir di dalam pertemuan ini.

"-kami, memihak fraksi manusia!"

Sekali lagi semua makhluk harus dibuat terkejut mendengar ucapan dari sang Kokabiel, Naruto yang mengangguk menginterupsi semua orang untuk meneguk ludah mereka. Dengan begini tak ada lagi yang dapat mengusik manusia mengingat siapa yang memegang kendali atas fraksi manusia.

"T-tunggu, apa maksud semua ini kitsune?"

Naruto diam membatu saat ia mendengar suara gadis yang ia jauhi. Suara dari seorang gadis bertubuh loli yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Sirzech menginterupsi Naruto untuk menoleh.

Pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang gadis bertubuh loli memakai setelan Coldplay penyihir dihiasi tongkat sihir yang setia ia pegang.

Entah mengapa Naruto baru menyadari sosok itu tak kala sosok itu berucap. Naruto diam tanda jawaban membuat semua makhluk yang berada di situ menatap penuh tanya ke arah Naruto, bahkan Kokabiel juga menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Naruto menunduk tak berani menatap sosok itu. Sosok menatap datar ke arah Naruto menyebabkan makhluk dari ras iblis memandang bingung ke arah sang gadis. Memang tak biasa sang gadis memasang tatapn seperti itu namun mengingat apa/siapa hubungan nya dengan Naruto, Sirzech mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mendongak. Bersusah payah ia menatap mata aquarium milik sang gadis yang masihlah menatap ia datar. Jika ini rasa takut Naruto tak akan menyangkal, kesalahan masa lalu yang membuat sang gadis kehilangan sosok sang kakak membuat Naruto takut untuk menatap. Bukan hanya menatap bahkan hanya sekedar menyebut namanya ia tak akan mau mengingat ia sudah mengecewakan sang gadis.

 **Flashback**

 _"Cih tak ada habisnya!"_

 _Seorang berambut emo menggerutu karena ia sedang bertarung dengan sosok astral berwarna putih yang tak bisa mati maupun dihancurkan. Ia mengumpat kesal melihat makhluk yang ia lawan terus berdatangan tanpa henti._

 _Dilain sisi seorang gadis berambut raven panjang juga tengah melawan sosok yang dilawan pria berambut emo, ia seperti kewalahan karena beyap banyaknya makhluk itu._

 _Jika boleh jujur memang makhluk astral ini tak ada apa-apanya ketimbang kekuatan dari sang gadis namun karena mereka terus berdatangan tanpa henti, hal itu membuat stamina sang gadis menurun drastis._

 _Sebuah tombak melayang ke arah sang gadis dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Hal itu sebenarnya dapat dihindari oleh sang gadis namun karena stamina yang tak mendukungnya membuat sang gadis menutup mata siap menerima ajal jika ini memang waktunya._

 _Pria berambut emo melirik sang gadis, wajahnya mengeras melihat sang gadis yang seperti sudah menyerah. Amarah yang tiba-tiba meluap menjadi sebuah kekuatan,_

 _Ia menggertakkan giginya keras, mengepal tangan erat sembari menekan tanah dengan kedua kakinya, tanpa ia sadari tanah mulai bergetar disekitar, pancaran cahaya berwarna biru muncul secara misterius dari dalam tubuhnya. Kerikil kecil terangkat menandakan kekuatan yang sangat besar._

 _"Haaaaaaaa_ _aaaaaaa_ _aaaaaa_ _aaaa!,HAAAAAAA_ _"_

 _Sosok itu berteriak keras, perlahan aura biru itu berubah menjadi sosok astral berwarna biru besar, raksasa. Aura biru itu semakin membesar sampai menjangkau gadia yang menutup mata pasrah._

 _Tak ada rasa sakit, sang gadis membuka mata melihat apa yang menghalangi tobak yang tadinya menuju kearah nya. Matanya membulat terkejut, pertama yang ia lihat adalah tombak yang hampir saja mengenai wajahnya yang kini tertahan oleh aura biru yang tanpa ia sadari melindunginya._

 _Sang gadis melirik mencari seorang yang mempunyai aura ini, ia melihat sang pria yang ternyata adalah dalang dari semua ini._

 _"Kakak!"_

 _Sang pria tak menjawab, matanya masihlah menatap tajam ke arah musuh yang berdatangan dengan sangat banyaknya. Ia melirik ke arah sang gadis, mata yang tadinya berwarna hitam malam kini berubah merah dihiasi tanda koma di tepi pupil matanya. Hal itu membuat sang gadis yang ternyata adalah sosok adik pria itu membeku karena takut,_

 _"Ka-kakak!"_

 _Sang pria masih memandang ke arah makhluk yang berdatangan menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan sang adik. Terlihat makhluk didepannya siap menerjang, sosok pria itu mengangkat tangannya, hal itu membuat sosok astral berwarna biru mengangkat tangan pula. Perlahan pedang tercipta dari ketiadaan, menebas ke arah bawah, makhluk astral itu menyerang._

 _Musuh berjatuhan tiada jumlah(sangat banyak), tak ayal jika hunusan itu dapat meratakan pasukan makhluk menggelikan itu mengingat hunusan itu pun dapat membuat bukit didepannya terbelah menjadi dua._

 _Terlihat para musuh sudah kalah, sang gadis menatap horror apa yang dilakukan sang kakak, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sang kakak Semarah ini._

 _"Kita pergi!"_

 _Sang kakak berkata sembari membopong adiknya, ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya, lingkaran sihir itu naik membungkus tubuh kedua orang berbeda genre dan kemudian mereka menghilang._

 _Sosok pria dan adiknya telah sampai ditempat tujuan, sebuah ruangan megah terpampang di depan mata mereka, interior mewah menambah kesan indah tempat itu._

 _Ditengah ruangan terlihat meja besar disertai beberapa kursi yang diisi oleh sepuluh sosok yang merupakan kawan pria ini, sang pria menurunkan gadia yang ia gendong, melangkah pelan ke bagian kursi yang kosong, ia duduk._

 _Semua pasang mata menatap intens sosok yang duduk dengan pandangan sulit diartikan._

 _"Kacau!" Sosok pria itu bergumam, semua orang mendengarkan apa yang akan dilanjutkan oleh sosok itu._

 _"Para zetsu berjumlah jutaan sudah mulai bergerak!, Aku dan serafall bahkan hanya mampu membunuh mereka sekitar 1:10.000, mereka tak bisa mati bahkan aku harus memakai mata terkutuk ini!"_

 _Sang pria melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menatap sekilas memperlihatkan mata merah dengan tiga titik koma mengitari pupil matanya. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana bergingeri._

 _"Sel!"_

 _Seseorang pria berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto berkata ambigu, ia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah pelan ke arah jendela. Matanya menatap keluar entah apa yang ia cari._

 _"Sel tumbuhan ada di setiap inchi tubuh mereka!, Jika kita tak melawan mereka dengan pengguna energi alam, kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan mereka!",_

 _Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ia pikirkan, memang benar jika energi alam harus dilawan dengan energi alam pula mengingat jika itu dilawan dengan cara lain tak akan ada efeknya._

 _"Jadi kita bersembilan akan melawan mereka eh taichou?"_

 _Sosok yang sedari tadi diam mengeluarkan suaranya, suara yang terdengar seperti ejekan namun jika dilihat dari wajah dan ekspresi yang sosok itu tunjukan melambangkan keseriusan._

 _"Ya!"_

 _Semua diam mendengar persetujuan dari Naruto, tak ada yang dapat melawan ataupun berani melawan. Mereka tahu jika sosok taichou mereka sudah seperti ini maka apapun yang menghentikannya tidak akan selamat dari yang namanya luka._

 _"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurus cacing seperti mereka Naruto!"_

 _Naruto diam, bukan karena apa yang diucapkan, melainkan siapa yang berucap. Seorang yang Ia anggap sebagai seorang saudara. Sasuke, sosok kakak Serafall sekaligus iblis terkuat disini._

 _Naruto mengerti mengapa Sasuke tak memperbolehkannya untuk terlibat dalam masalah ini. Ia pikir delapan orang saja sudah cukup, tak perlu menambah kepala lagi._

 _"Baiklah!, Sasuke dan_ _ **nanatsu no taizani**_ _aku mengutus kalian untuk membantai para zetsu!"_

 _Kata itu membuat semua orang selain yang Naruto sebutkan membulatkan mata mereka, ingin mereka mengungkapkan protes namun itu tak mungkin mengingat Naruto dalam keadaan serius seperti ini._

 _Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya melangkah ke arah Naruto, terlihat ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto._

 _Ia mengelus pipi sang taichou pelan. Naruto menikmati sentuhan sari sang gadis namun entah mengapa ia merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi._

 _Melihat Naruto yang tengah berfikir, sang gadis menepuk pelan pipi Naruto. Naruto tersadar dari acara berpikirnya, ia menoleh ke arah sang gadis yang masih tersenyum, senyum yang Naruto lihat adalah senyum yang paling tulis sari senyum lainnya._

 _"Tenanglah, kami akan selamat dan juga akau belum menagih janji yang kemarin lohhh!"_

 _Sang gadis berucap canda berharap Naruto tersenyum. Namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, Naruto masih menatapnya datar. Walaupun pandangan datar yang Naruto berikan namun gadis itu yakin jika Naruto tengah dalam kekhawatiran._

 _"Berjanjilah!, Kau akan menepati semua keinginanku saat kita bertemu lagi!"_

 _Oke, sekarang Naruto merasakan jika ini adalah kalimat perpisahan._

 _"Aku berjanji!"_

 _Janji sudah dibuat, segala apa yang diminta sang gadis akan ia turuti saat mereka bertemu kembali. Tak akan ada yang bisa membatalkan maupun menghalangi apa yang telah mereka langkah._

 _"Kalian pergilah, Sasuke, Hidan, Ino, Yolda, Deidara, Kazeo, Sasori, Tobi!"_

 _Semua orang yang disebut namanya tersenyum senang. Baru pertama kali mereka disebut dengan nama oleh taichou mereka dan hal itu adalah yang langka dari yang terlangka._

 _Mereka bersiap dengan lingkaran sihir masing-masing untuk menuju ke arah tujuan._

 _"Dan ingat!"_

 _Sebelum mereka menghilang, mereka mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sengaja ia potong._

 _"Jangan mati!"_

 _Mereka semua terkekeh melihat betapa khawatirnya sosok taichou mereka. Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan dari sang taichou. Mereka menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir, Naruto duduk bersandar di kursi tempatnya tadi duduk. Perasaan tak enak menyelimuti hatinya, entah kenapa ia merasakan hal buruk entah apa itu._

 _Dan hari itulah dimana sosok Naruto kehilangan para sahabat sekaligus rekannya yang berharga._

 **Flashback off**

Naruto menghela nafas setelah mengenang masa lalunya, ia benar-benar menyesal memperbolehkan mereka pergi membantai para zetsu tanpa adanya dirinya.

Semua orang menatap sosok Naruto yang entah sejak kapan matanya berubah menjadi mata yang paling ditakuti saat perang antara old-anti berlangsung ratusan tahun yang lalu. Mata biru sapphire kini berubah menjadi mata merah dengan sembilan titik koma yang memenuhi seluruh matanya, pupil biru laut berbentuk mata ular menambah kesan mengerikan mata itu.

"Sudah dimulai!"

Tbc

Osh osh, Wellcome back to Ryuki is home, apa kabar kalian semua?, Wahhh semoga sehat selalu ya. Oke pertama-tama puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang maha esa yang telah memperbolehkan Ryuki update fic gaje ini.

Di ch ini adalah potongan masa lalu sang Naruto dan siapa saja orang yang ada di tabung laboratorium Grigory, Yap dan disitu saya menamai mereka bertujuh dengan nama **nanatsu no taizani(** tujuh orang pendosa#maaf klo salah) sebagai julukan mereka.

Hohoho dan sepertinya sudah ada tiga orang yang berhasil keluar dari laboratorium itu dalam arti hidup. Dan juga maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan.

Yap seperti nya segini dulu, ane masih dalam pengerjaan ch selanjutnya. Ok sekian dari Ryuki.

Selanjutnya di Reincarnation of god:

"Sishou"

"Bodoh jangan melawan sendiri!"

"N-naruto?"

"Aku menagih janji saat itu"

"Apa maksud semua ini?, Dan siapa gadis ini Naruto?"

"Semua orang akan berubah, begitu juga denganku!"

Jangan sampai tertinggal yaaaaaa,

Jaa ne

 **Flash**

Log-out


	8. Chapter 8

Semua orang terdiam setelah Naruto bergumam, ekspresi ditunjukan berbeda-beda dari masing-masing wajah makhluk yang berada disitu. Hawa disekitar mendadak dingin, tekanan yang mendadak berat sekaligus waktu yang serasa berhenti.

"Forbidden balor view?"

Naruto berucap heran, bukannya pengguna sacred gear itu tak ada disini?, Tapi mengapa waktu disini berhenti. Jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, sosok Irina yang seorang malaikat dan beberapa orang yang tergolong lemah berhenti bergerak. Hal itu tak membuat heran para orang dewasa disana mengingat kekuatan apa yang dapat menghentikan waktu.

Forbidden balor view, salah satu dari tiga belas longinus sacred gear yang hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Kekuatan yang dapat menghentikan waktu dalam jangka jarak tertentu. Naruto tak asing dengan kekuatan ini, namun ia heran mengapa bukan pemilik sacred gear ini yang mengendalikannya?. Sepertinya sosok yang mempunyai sacred gear ini tengah dipaksa seseorang, terlihat jelas dari caranya menghentikan waktu, tak terkontrol, putus putus layaknya lag.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki bidak yang tak digunakan Rias!"

Sekian lama bungkam menyapa masing-masing, sang Maou berucap dengan nada serius, ia tahu dan paham siapa empu dari sacred gear ini.

Rias diam mencoba mengingat siapa bidak yang tak hadir dalam pertemuan ini, memutar otak keras mencari ingatan tentang sosok yang mempunyai sacred gear ini.

"Gasper!"

Rias berteriak sembari menggenggam tangan Issei erat, ia menarik nya agar Issei ikut guna menolong bidak rahasianya itu mengingat hanya issei yang tak terpengaruh oleh sacred gear ini karena ia mempunyai sacred gear yang lebih kuat.

Ratusan lingkaran sihir tercipta di langit kelam, perlahan terlihat banyak sekali boneka kayu berpakaian penyihir muncul membuat semua orang terkejut.

Bukan boneka itu yang membuat mereka terkejut, melainkan sosok yang muncul dengan enam pasang sayap kelelawar menempel di belakang badannya.

"Lama tak jumpa!"

Sosok itu berucap datar, wanita berdada besar dengan kacamata bulat yang melindungi matanya menatap nyalang ke arah tempat dimana konferensi diadakan. Semua orang terdiam merasakan hawa berat yang menguar dari tubuh sosok wanita itu.

"Dan salam untukmu hakaishin!"

Naruto terdiam kala title yang ia sandang diucapkan sosok itu, ia menatap sosok itu datar tanpa ekspresi namun kemudian ia menyungging senyum, lebih tepatnya seringai, seringai yang belum pernah orang lain lihat.

Semua pasang mata menatap heran Naruto, mengapa ia terlihat senang sekali tak kala sosok itu datang?, Ingin rasanya mereka bertanya namun itu tak mungkin mengingat situasi yang sedang tak mendukung. Dan lagi, Naruto belum menjelaskan secara rinci bahan pembicaraan tadi.

"Karterea kah?"

Naruto berucap dengan seringai misterius yang masih ia tunjukan, hal itu entah kenapa membuat sosok yang dipanggil karterea itu tersenyum.

"Ohohohoho, tak ku kira kau masih mengingatku eh, Gremory!"

Karterea menjawab dengan nada sinis membuat semua orang mendecih muak melihat tatapan dari salah satu anggota old satan ini.

Karterea Leviathan, iblis bermarga Leviathan dan sekaligus satu dari dua mantan calon maou generasi sekarang. Mengapa author menyebutnya mantan calon maou?, Karena yang menjadi maou Leviathan masa kini seharusnya karterea namun mengingat bagaimana sifat dari Leviathan sebelumnya membuat penduduk mekai mengusir Karterea agar kejadian dimasa lalu tak terjadi lagi.

" **Hakai** "

Entah sejak kapan Naruto berada di belakang sosok karterea, ia membuat sebuah bola hitam ditangan kanannya hendak menyerang namun karterea dengan mudahnya menghindari serangan kejutan dari Naruto. Ia terbang semakin ke atas menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Hohoho, jadi itukah kekuatan yang waktu itu eh?".

Karterea berucap sinis, ia tahu apa yang akan Naruto pakai guna menyerangnya. Bola hitam yang merupakan kekuatan penghancur itu melesat lurus ke depan, beruntung rekan Naruto sudah memasang kekai di sekitar tempat itu.

Bola hitam itu menyentuh kekai, meledak membuat apa saja yang terkena efek ledakan itu lenyap tak tersisa.

Semua rekan Naruto pucat pasi melihat apa yang dilakukan sosok dengan title hakaishin itu. Jika saja ada yang menentang keputusan Naruto tadi, mereka yakin pasti mereka sudah berada di ketiadaan.

Kokabiel tertawa melihat wajah pucat petinggi fraksi didepannya itu, jujur saja, wajah mereka terlihat tak menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah makhluk terkuat dari masing-masing fraksi.

"Kalian seperti tak pernah melihat itu saja?"

Kokabiel mengejek dengan nada sinis, walaupun itu hanya candaan belaka namun ucapan dari Kokabiel mampu membuat Maou Leviathan masa kini mendecak muak.

"Ck, walaupun kami pernah berulang kali melihat hal seperti ini tapi kami masih takut kau tau Ko!, Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika terkena itu!"

Membayangkan saja membuat sosok yang bergelar maou Leviathan takut, jika saja serangan sekecil itu dapat meratakan taman itu maka bagaimana jika serangan itu mengenai makhluk hidup, ugh walau hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuat pucat wajah semua orang disana.

Kokabiel menyeringai, entah itu mengejek atau memang seringai keji namun Serafall yakin jika seringai itu tak ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Aw, masih mengerikan seperti dulu eh?"

Naruto tak menjawab perkataan sosok Karterea di atasnya, ia hanya memasang seringai misteri yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Karterea.

Naruto terus menyerang sosok Karterea dengan bola hitam kepunyaannya namun serangan itu tak sekalipun mengenai Karterea.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan diriku ini menyerang mu sekali saja Leviathan-chan?"

Semua petinggi fraksi harus menahan tawa karena perkataan dari sosok dengan title hakaishin didepan mereka. Kata 'chan' itu pasti akan membuat siapapun old satan marah tapi entah kenapa itu tak ditunjukkan oleh sosok Karterea, ia tersenyum. Berbeda dengan Sirzech yang masih bergelut dalam pikirannya.

Kadang Sirzech yang notabennya adik Naruto merasa Bingung mengapa sang Kakak selalu berubah dalam hal sikap, seingatnya tentang Naruto, ia merubah sikapnya saat rekannya tak kembali setelah ia memerintahkan mereka untuk membantai zetsu, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sirzech bingung.

Sosok sang kakak yang sebelumnya dingin terhadap semua orang kini berubah menjadi sosok yang tak pernah ia ketahui, tentu saja mengingat sifat dari Naruto yang selalu berubah setiap waktunya sejak ia kembali dari acara menghilangnya sepuluh tahun lalu.

Contohnya sekarang, sang Kakak sekarang seperti anak kecil yang merengek karena ia tak mendapatkan permen, itu menurutnya.

Disisi lain, ketiga orang misterius tengah menatap nyalang ke arah pertempuran antara Karterea dengan Naruto, mereka terdiam menyimak interaksi dari ke-dua makhluk itu.

"Whoaaa, si baka-kitsune ternyata tak pernah berubah ya?"

Sosok Hidan berkomentar dengan rasa kagum, ia menyeringai misterius membuat kedua temannya bergidik ngeri. Mereka tau apa yang akan terjadi jika teman uban mereka yang satu ini sudah menyeringai layaknya sekarang. Pertarungan!, Kata itu yang dapat mereka asumsikan terhadap seringai dari Hidan.

"Haaah, jangan coba-coba kau melawan Taichou lagi Hidan!, Apa kau tak ingat terakhir kali kau bertarung dengannya?".

Deidara menghela nafas lelah kemudian memperingati sosok Hidan yang masih setia menyeringai.

Hidan memandandang rekannya itu dengan tampang bodoh yang akan membuat siapapun akan langsung menerkamnya mengingat wajahnya yang terlihat imut.

"Hentikan tatapan bodohmu itu mayat hidup!"

Perempatan terlahir begitu saja di kepala Hidan, ia meraih sebuah besi hitam yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Ia menodongkan besi itu ke arah Deidara, besi itu memanjang siap untuk menyerang.

"Apa-yang-kau-bilang-dei-dara?"

Hidan berucap dengan hawa pekat yang menguar dari tubuhnya, perlahan aura merah membungkus tangan kanan yang memegang besi itu. Deidara menyeringai mengejek kearah Hidan. Ia merogoh kantung yang berada di pinggangnya kemudian mengambil sesuatu.

 **Duakk**

 **Duakk**

Sebelum kedua makhluk nista itu bertarung satu sama lainnya, sosok Ini yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba memukul kedua kepala beda warna milik rekannya, ajaibnya lagi, tangan dan kening Ino kini sudah tercetak perempatan yang sama seperti milik Hidan.

"Bisakah kalian tak bertengkar sekali saja?"

Ino membentak kesal, tangannya masih terkepal dihiasi asap yang keluar dari kepalan tangannya.

Kedua pemuda itu langsung bungkam mendengar bentakan dari gadis pirang yang menghajar kepala mereka. Mereka menatap ke arah Naruto, pandangan mereka datar tanpa ekspresi entah kenapa.

"Sepertinya bukan taichou yang melawan Karterea!"

Hidan berucap serius, melihat sosok Naruto yang sampai menggunakan kekuatan penghancur milik nya tentu saja membuat sosok Hidan mengasumsikan hal seperti itu mengingat semasa dulu saat ia masih bersama Naruto, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun menggunakan kekuatan itu. Naruto sering menggunakan jurus bola hitam itu tapi tidak seperti sekarang.

Aura yang terpancar dari bola itu terasa...kelam

Kedua rekannya mengangguk menyetujui asumsi dari Hidan.

Disisi Naruto, Naruto masih sibuk menyerang Karterea dengan kekuatan penghancur nya. Ia masih menyeringai melihat Karterea yang semakin kualahan menghindar.

Karterea turun menapak tanah, nafasnya memburu tak karuan, keringat dingin mengalir deras, dan juga ada ketakutan didua bola matanya.

Naruto memandang Karterea datar, seringai dari bibirnya menghilang digantikan dengan garis lurus

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lelah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan keluar sebelum waktunya bodoh!"

Naruto berucap datar entah kepada siapa. Semua orang memandang bingung, berbeda dengan Karterea yang tersenyum penuh arti.

" **Oh ayolah,, aku hanya menyapa teman lama tak salah bukan?"**

Naruto berucap lagi, namun nada yang ia gunakan kini terdengar begitu berat namun tidak datar, berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Naruto yang biasanya.

"Menyapa?, Kau hampir membuatnya mati bodoh!"

 **"Hey, dia tak akan mati semudah itu Hikari!".**

"Aku tahu Yami, tapi tidak harus menggunakan **hakai** juga bodoh!"

 **"Sudah beberapa kali kau memanggilku bodoh?, Bodoh!"**

Semua orang hanya cengo mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan dirinya sendiri, oke, sekarang sudah muncul satu pertanyaan lagi mengenai sosok Naruto yang misterius ini.

Naruto melangkah ke arah Karterea, pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi memberi kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Jadi?"

Naruto berucap tak kala ia sampai didepan sosok Karterea, kata ambigu yang pasti membingungkan itu keluar mulus tanpa beban. Karterea masih terdiam, namun ia sudah mulai tenang dari acara takutnya.

"Kau mengagetkan ku baka!"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung akan perkataan dari Karterea, bukannya menjawab tapi ia malah mengumpat, huh sungguh aneh.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika yang melawanku itu Yami?, Jika saja kau mengatakan nya, aku pasti tak akan dalam keadaan seperti ini baka!"

Dilihat dari keadaannya sosok Karterea itu memang tergolong buruk, bajunya yang compang-camping dihiasi noda darah yang terlihat di beberapa bagian.

"Sudah ku bilang jika kau ingin menemui nya tidak perlu membuat masalah bukan?"

Naruto berucap lembut, senyum tulus ia tunjukan membuat semua petinggi fraksi disana berpikir bingung. Berbeda dengan Kokabiel yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Kokabiel turun mendekati Naruto dan Karterea, hal itu menambah pertanyaan yang masih disimpan para petinggi fraksi masing-masing.

Cahaya emas menguar dari tubuh berjalan Kokabiel, silau karena terangnya. Cahaya itu perlahan kembali ke dalam tubuh Kokabiel.

Semua pasang mata harus dibuat membulat dengan apa yang mereka saksikan sekarang, bukan cahaya dari Kokabiel melainkan perubahan yang terjadi dengan Kokabiel.

Mata yang tadinya merah darah kini digantikan mata berwarna cokelat gelap, telinga panjangnya kini terlihat lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, sayap hitam seindah malam miliknya diganti sayap emas dengan aura yang menjanjikan kedamaian. Terlihat juga pakaian yang ia kenakan, kini ia mengenakan Armor berwarna emas persis sama dengan milik sang Michael, yang berbeda hanyalah armor milik Kokabiel lengkap, berbanding terbalik dengan kepunyaan Michael yang hanya beberapa bagian.

Disisi lain, Ino, Hidan, Deidara menatap tertarik ke arah Kokabiel, mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

"Whoaaa,, tak kusangka Kokabiel menggunakan wujud Sheraph nya!"

Hidan dan Ino mengangguk menyetujui apa yang diutarakan dari rekan mereka.

",,Osh seperti nya kita harus mendekat!",

Mereka menghilang menuju arah Naruto berada.

"S-sheraph **Mahad**!"

Gumaman kaget dari sosok Malaikat tertinggi di surga memicu toleh semua makhluk disana, jika boleh jujur, mereka tak tahu siapa nama yang digunakan sang malaikat tertinggi disurga.

"Mahad?, Siapa itu?"

Sang maou Leviathan bertanya dengan wajah polosnya membuat semua makhluk yang tak tahu menahu tentang Mahad mengangguk.

Sang Sheraph Michael menarik nafas guna mengendalikan keterkejutannya, ia menatap intens ke arah sosok Kokabiel yang kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang lebih 'indah' dari sebelumnya.

"Mahad, sosok malaikat misterius yang tak ada yang tahu darimana dan mengapa ia diciptakan, berbeda dengan kami:para malaikat yang diciptakan oleh ayah dengan alasan tertentu!."

Michael bercerita tentang sosok yang Mahad, sosok yang tak pernah ia tahu mengapa dan bagaimana ia diciptakan, tak ada yang tahu, hanya sang **kami** yang mengetahui nya.

"Mahad, dulunya ia adalah malaikat disurga namun tak lama kemudian ia dipanggil ayah untuk mengabdi pada Pharaoh!"

Michael melanjutkan ceritanya namun dalam hati ia bertanya mengapa ia menyamar dengan nama Kokabiel?, Setahunya Kokabiel adalah malaikat yang entah darimana datangnya lalu masuk ke surga dengan **kami** kemudian ia menduduki peringkat malaikat pelindung dan mendapat title **nindaime no kami,** , itulah yang dipikirkan Michael.

"Jadi begitu?"

Sekian lama Azazel bungkam, akhirnya ia berucap dengan nada ambigu membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Aku paham sekarang!, Pantas saat kau bertanya kepada ayah tentang Kokabiel, kau selalu mendapat jawaban yang sama Michael"

Azazel mengungkapkan seluruh pemikirannya, walaupun terdengar ambigu namun Michael dapat menyimpulkan apa maksud dari Azazel.

Oke, author yakin jika semua makhluk yang tengah mendengarkan percakapan antar Azazel-Michael kesal karena kalimat yang tak mereka mengerti.

"Saat aku bertanya kepada ayah mengenai Kokabiel, ayah selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama ' **belum saatnya kau mengetahui, cukup aku sahaja. Waktu akan berputar cepat, dunia akan dalam masa mengerikan, dan saat itulah kau akan mengetahui tentang Kokabiel dan** _ **yang tak bernama'**_ walaupun aku masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan ayah tapi aku yakin semua sudah tertulis ditangan ayah!"

Semua orang terdiam mendengar perkataan panjang lebar malaikat tertinggi disurga ini, mereka menatap dimana Naruto dan Kokabiel berada, pandangan bingung menyelimuti pikiran mereka. Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat akrab?, Pikiran mereka tertuju pada pertanyaan itu dimana mereka melihat Naruto, Kokabiel, Karterea bercengkerama.

"Jadi ini sosok Mahad itu?"

Naruto berucap, ia menatap intens Kokabiel yang tersenyum kecil berbanding terbalik dengan Kokabiel yang dulu, Naruto dapat menangkap wajah dan hati Kokabiel yang menjanjikan perlindungan, mungkin itu sebabnya mengapa sosok Kokabiel mengemban beban menjadi malaikat pelindung.

"Hey seperti kau tak pernah melihatku dalam bentuk ini saja?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar candaaan yang menurutnya tak lucu. Sedangkan Karterea, jangan ditanya lagi, ia memasang wajah blank akibat perubahan Kokabiel yang tiba-tiba, ia menatap tak percaya sosok Kokabiel yang berada didepannya.

"K-kokabiel?"

Kokabiel tertawa mendengar ucapan gagap dari gadis yang ia kenal, walaupun gadis ini adalah musuh tapi ia tak menunjukkan tatapan benci maupun waspada, ia tertawa lepas membuat semua makhluk selain Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tak ku sangka kau bisa tergagap juga Karterea, oh lupakan nama yang bangsat Lucifer itu berikan kepadamu, sekarang namamu adalah Re=L"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan yang tak mungkin diucapkan sari sosok teman da-tenshi yang satu ini. Sekarang ia bukan lagi Kokabiel yang dulu, berucap sinis dan mempunyai ego yang tinggi, melainkan sosok makhluk yang misterius yang mempunyai hati bersih bak air yang jernih, tak ada kotor sedikitpun.

"Re=L, sudah lama aku tak mendengar nama asliku... Sensei!"

Jdeeeerr

Bagai disambar petir, semua makhluk disana harus dibuat terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari sosok gadis bermarga Leviathan, Naruto hanya tersenyum karena ia sudah tahu tentang Karterea walau hanya sedikit. Jika boleh jujur Naruto kesal karena temannya yang satu ini tak memberi tahunya jika ia adalah Sensei dari sosok Karterea yang kini bernama Re=L didepannya.

 **Takk**

Kokabiel menyentil kening Re=L membuat sang empu mengerang merasakan sakit yang tak seberapa.

"Masih bodoh seperti dulu ya?"

Kokabiel menyindir Re=L, sedangkan yang disindirnya hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Kokabiel tertawa renyah, bahkan Naruto juga terdengar tertawa walau itu hanya sekilas.

Selang beberapa lama, seseorang melesat ke arah Naruto, sosok itu menghunuskan pedang ke arah kepala Naruto namun dapat dihindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Cukup bagus!"

Sosok itu berucap sinis, Naruto terdiam. Kokabiel dan Re=L menjauhi arena dimana Naruto diserang oleh sosok misterius itu, Kokabiel menatap intens ke arah dimana sosok tak dikenal itu berhenti dibelakang Naruto, ia tersenyum.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?"

Tangan kanan sosok misterius itu memegang sebuah sabit dengan tiga mata tajam entah dari mana asalnya, mengayunkan sabit itu ke arah leher Naruto,

 **Jraaaazzzzz**

Bunyi tebasan terdengar, sebuah kepala menggelinding ke tanah, semua orang menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu, darah segar tak henti-hentinya mengalir menyebabkan genangan darah di sebuah lubang dekat dari posisi Naruto semula berdiri.

"Ya ampun, kau hampir saja membunuhku Hidan!"

Naruto berucap tenang, ia menatap tubuh tak bergerak milik sosok misterius yang ternyata bernama Hidan, Naruto melangkah mendekati kepala Hidan yang tergeletak di tanah, memenggalnya bak mainan, melempar-lemparkannya ke atas.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu taichou?"

Entah apa yang merasuki kepala Hidan, ia berucap. Jika makhluk yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang sosok Hidan, ia pasti akan pingsan. Terbukti dari sosok Akeno yang entah sejak kapan menyaksikan peristiwa ini telah pingsan di tempat dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun ia tak menggubris perkataan Hidan, ia melepaskan kepala Hidan dari cengkeraman tangannya, kepala Hidan jatuh, menarik pelan kaki kanannya dan...

 **Buakkk**

Kaki Naruto mulus bersarang di wajah tampan Hidan, kepala itu melesat lurus ke depan, samar-samar kepala itu terdengar mengumpat kesal.

"Sialan kau taichou!"

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, satu lagi makhluk merepotkan muncul, dan semoga saja hal ini tak bertambah lagi. Oh Naruto, sepertinya harapanmu harus di simpan dulu.

Naruto berbalik berniat melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan, konferensi, akibat dari munculnya Karterea(Re=L) semuanya menjadi berantakan.

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya saat mata birunya menangkap gadis pirang yang terlihat membawa tombak berwarna biru, senyum yang terpatri menambah kesan cantik gadis itu.

Tatapan mata kosong dilontarkan oleh Naruto, enth kenapa ia bungkam tak kala melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Ino melangkah ke arah Naruto, senyum cerah bak mentari ia tunjukan, rasa rindu yang terlihat dari kedua bola mata seolah menuntut untuk segera bertemu.

Sang gadis itu berlari kecil ke arah Naruto, tubuh nya terangkat terbang diikuti tombak hijau yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Semua makhluk dari masing-masing fraksi menatap intens sosok gadis itu, wajah itu terkesan tak asing dimata mereka.

 **Jraaaazzzzz**

Wajah para makhluk disana mendadak pucat, gadis itu berhenti di depan Naruto, menunjuk dada Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya dan, tombak yang sedari tadi mengekor Ino itu melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk sosok itu.

Tombak itu menembus dada Naruto namun Naruto masih berdiri tegak tak merasa sakit, darah mengalir tanpa henti, wajah yang semula biasa kini pucat karena kekurangan darah.

Tangan kecil Ino meraih tombak yang menancap di dada Naruto, menarik kasar sampai oyakan daging keluar.

"Jadi tak ada sambutan untukku Naruto?"

Ino berucap sembari berkacak pinggang didepan Naruto, tak ada rasa bersalah di sorot matanya.

Perlahan Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah, ia melebur menjadi daun gugur, terbang ke samping Ino dan.

 **Duakk**

Jitakan sayang diterima Ino membuat Ino mengeras sakit. Naruto memutar mata, ia kemudian berlalu tanpa sepatah kata.

"Hey, kebiasaan buruk mu harus cepat di ubah Naruto!"

Ino menggerutu kesal dengan sifat Naruto yang satu ini, walaupun ia kesal namun berbanding terbalik dengan kata hatinya yang mengetahui sifat Naruto masih seperti dulu walaupun ada perubahan. Oh sayangnya kau tak tahu sifat Naruto yang sekarang Ino^_^

Ino berlari menyusul Naruto tanpa mempedulikan kepala Hidan yang masih mengumpat kesal diujung taman.

"Orya, si Vlad Dracula ternyata sudah sadar eh?"

Ino yang mendengar sindiran entah dari siapa itu menoleh sekitar mencari sumber suara dan binggo, ia melihat Karterea(Re=L) yang tengah tersenyum sadist sembari menatap dirinya.

Semua pasang mata menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ada yang memasang wajah blank, bingung dan... Entahlah, berbeda dengan Kokabiel dan Naruto yang menghela nafas.

Sirzech menatap tak percaya ke arah Ino, bukan karena nama yang tadi disebutkan Naruto, Melainkan sosok Ino yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Jika boleh jujur ia terkejut melihat kedatangan dua makhluk yang notabennya adalah anggota **nanatsu no taizai** masih hidup mengingat sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Naruto duduk sembari memejamkan mata diikuti Kokabiel yang berdiri layaknya pengawal dibelakangnya. Ia menghela nafas melihat tatapan bodoh dari makhluk tertinggi dari masing-masing fraksi.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti menatap Ino?, Kau juga Sir, lihat Grayfia yang sudah merah padam!"

Naruto berucap menginterupsi semua pasang mata untuk menoleh, Sedangkan Sirzech harus berkeringat dingin karena merasakan hawa tidak enak yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya.

Ingin sekali Naruto tertawa melihat adiknya yang terlihat takut dengan istrinya, sungguh tidak seperti maou Lucifer saja.

Ino melangkah menuju belakang Naruto, tatapn yang semula cerah kini digantikan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi,

"Kita lanjutkan acara kita yang tertunda!"

Semua makhluk disana langsung memasang wajah serius, duduk berjejer dengan para pengawal yang berdiri dibelakang masing-masing.

"Sebelum itu!-"

Naruto melirik Karterea yang berada di samping Kokabiel, seakan tau apa yang Naruto maksud, Karterea menggumamkan entah apa, perlahan kugutsu yang semula berjejer memenuhi langit kini meleur menjadi abu,

"Baiklah, tapi aku mempunyai pertanyaan untuk **Si nafsu!"**

Dosa nafsu, gelar yang disandang oleh sosok Ino, entah apa sebabnya ia dijuluki dengan nama itu tak ada yang tahu, hanya anggota **nanatsu no taizani** yang tahu menahu akan hal itu.

Ino tersenyum simpul, oh tak ia sangka jika sosok bocah ingusan yang dulu selalu selalu ia manjakan berubah menjadi sosok pria dewasa bergelar maou Lucifer.

"Seribu tahun lalu, kalian hilang begitu saja dan sekarang,?"

Sirzech tak habis pikir dengan sosok anggota **nanatsu no taizani** yang menyandang gelar **dosa nafsu** didepannya. Dulu ia menghilang dan sekarang ia dengan seenak jidatnya menunjukkan eksistensinya yang telah lama terlupakan. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika mereka kembali ke mekai.

Bukannya tak senang tapi berhubung kekuatan mereka terlalu overpower, jika saja para tetua tau Mereka masih hidup pasti mereka akan dijadikan senjata guna memperkuat fraksi iblis.

Dan jika itu terjadi, maka akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk.

Sirzech melirik ke arah sang kakak yang terlihat sedang memejamkan mata menunggu jawaban, ia menatap intens ke arah sang kakak. Entah kenapa ia merasa jika sang kakak juga belum tahu mengapa mereka muncul kembali.

"Kau tak perlu tahu Sir!, Cukup kau percaya jika aku dan kedua lainnya masih hidup!"

Ino menjawab dengan nada dingin berbanding terbalik dengan kesan pertama saat ia muncul.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya pelan, ia menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari acara duduknya. Ia mendekat ke arah jendela yang kini berlubang akibat dari kemunculan Karterea yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kita disini bukan untuk menanyakan perihal **nanatsu no taizai** Sir,!" Naruto berucap tanpa menoleh, tatapan matanya menatap ke arah rembulan yang tengah purnama. Indah malam disertai semilir angin, sungguh damai.

"Haaah, baiklah kita langsung to the point saja, ehm kami fraksi malaikat jatuh menyatakan perdamaian kepada kedua fraksi akhirat lainnya!"

Terkejut?, Tentu saja siapa yang tak terkejut jika ras yang belum pernah mengumandangkan kedamaian kini menyatakan kata itu.

Sirzech menatap serius ke arah Azazel yang langsung menyatakan perdamaian, entah ini hanya sebatas main-main atau memang fraksi da-tenshi menyatakan perdamaian.

Disisi lain Michael, archangel tertinggi disurga tersemendengar perkataan saudaranya yang telah jatuh itu. Ia tak heran lagi mengingat Azazel yangemimpin fraksi itu.

"Baiklah kami, fraksi tenshi menerima ajuan perdamaian!" Michael menyahut menyetujui apa yang diusulkan Azazel,

Sedangkan Sirzech, jangan ditanya, ia semakin bingung untuk memilih kata 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Jika Sirzech mengatakan iya, maka para tetua akan menanyakan keuntungan dari perjanjian damai ini, disisi lain jika ia mengatakan tidak maka akan muncul beribu-ribu pertanyaan dari masing-masing kepala.

"Aku masih harus memikirkan ini dan berunding lagi dengan para tetua"

Walaupun Sirzech menyandang title [ **maou]** namun perintah darinya tidaklah mutlak, masih saja ada para tetua yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Sirzech.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia melangkah ke arah pintu keluar membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"Konferensi selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan lagi dan aku harap kau sudah dapat memastikan jawaban mu Sir!"

Naruto menatap Sirzech sejenak kemudian pergi diikuti Ino, Karterea, dan Kokabiel.

Namun langkah Naruto harus terhenti saat Michael menahan Naruto menggunakan kata-kata.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Michael berucap kemudian menginterupsikan Naruto untuk mengikutinya, Naruto tak menggubris malahan ia melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

I thing cukup sampai disini dulu, maaf kalau gaje dan menurut Ryuki juga di ch ini gaje :v

Ja nee


End file.
